Trauma
by Kira92
Summary: Matthew no come, tiene pesadillas, ataques de depresión, se auto aísla, no habla del tema y se niega a señalar culpables. Alfred ya no sabe que hacer para ayudarlo, y Matthew, no importa que tan fuerte sea, necesita la ayuda. USCan, FACE.
1. El Suceso

**Espero no me odien por esto, me dieron ganas de escribir algo oscuro  
>Sin muertes, lo prometo! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now. _

Capitulo 1: El suceso

Alfred desvió los ojos de la calle un segundo para darle una pequeña mirada preocupada a su celular cuya pantalla no dejaba de brillar con las constantes llamadas y mensajes entrante, mientras en el asiento de pasajeros Matthew procedía a apagar el suyo.

-Están preocupados, Matt.-dijo cuando el canadiense lanzó su celular al asiento trasero del auto sin el menor miramiento.

-_Sh-uut up!-_fue la respuesta, su voz aún un poco quebrada.

Alfred apretó fuerte el volante cuando desde la periferia de su mirada pudo ver a Matthew taparse los ojos en un intento de detener las lágrimas que iban y volvían.

-Mattie…

-_SHUT UP!_

-Sólo dime quién fue-…-

-¡Ya basta, Alfred! …Simplemente ya no lo preguntes, _please._

El mayor se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada, el silencio sólo se veía interrumpido por el constante vibrar de su celular.

-…lamento haberte gritado, Al. Se que no es tu culpa.-susurró Matthew luego de un rato sin desviar los ojos de la ventana.

-Lamento haber preguntado.

Más lágrimas.

Alfred todavía no entendía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para controlarse.

* * *

><p>-<em>Damn boys!<em> ¡Ninguno atiende el maldito teléfono!-vociferó Arthur al intento fallido número 21.

-Qué pudo haber pasado…-murmuró Francis en la misma situación que él.

Ambos se dieron una mirada, la preocupación presente en sus ojos. Cundo Prusia se les acercó, no les sorprendió ver que él también tenía su celular en mano

-¿Ustedes también lo vieron, verdad?-les preguntó llevándose el celular al oído-mmm, lo ha apagado.

-Sí, pero tampoco podemos comunicarnos con ellos-respondió Francis

-Oh.

-¡Gilbert! ¿Puedes decirme de una vez que sucede?-preguntó Elizabeta cuando por fin encontró al albino

Con un _"luego te explico" _Gilbert se alejó a buscar información en algún otro lado. Hungría le dio una mirada inquisidora a los otros dos.

-Está preocupado por Canadá-ofreció Francis mientras Arthur seguía refunfuñando a su teléfono-Lo vimos irse llorando, arrastrado por Alfred. Nadie tiene idea que pasó.

-Tú dices que estaba llorando, pero ni eso pudimos confirmar-comentó Arthur sin desviarse de su tarea

-Creo que puedo reconocer a la distancia cuando _mon cheri_ está deprimido.

-Tenía media cara escondida en el brazo de su hermano y la oscuridad de la pista de baile hacía imposible ver claramente la otra mitad.

Francis decidió no responder, sabía que Arthur trataba de negar lo máximo posible porque estaba tan preocupado cómo él.

Elizabeta también decidió callar y no preguntó quién era ese Canadá del que todos estaban hablando.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, aquí estamos, bonito hotel-dijo Alfred estacionando a un costado.<p>

-_Thanks_-fue la monótona respuesta

-Ok, sube a buscar tus cosas y está noche vienes a dormir a mi casa, ¿te parece? Yo esperaré aquí.

Matthew se detuvo en seco. Se giró a mirarlo sorprendido pero pronto volvió a su mirada inexpresiva.

-Quiero estar sólo, Al.

-No, no lo quieres.

-Sí lo quiero, Al

Matthew cerró los ojos fuertemente sorprendiendo a su hermano.

_Vamos, tú lo quieres también niño,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza

-_Shu-shut up!-_murmuró entre dientes

-¿Mattie, estás bien?

-Uh, lo siento, lo siento. Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, Al.

Matthew abrió la puerta y llegó a poner un pie en el congelado cemento antes de sentir una mano tomar su muñeca. Alfred pudo ver y sentir como temblaba ante el contacto

-Matt, no me importa si quieres estar sólo o no. _No voy_ a dejarte sólo, así que toma tus cosas y baja, o dentro de media hora iré por ti.

Matthew lo miró un momento y luego se fue sin decir nada.

Alfred se dedicó a esperar.

* * *

><p>-¿Quizás Mathieu tropezó y se lastimó con la suficiente gravedad que Alfred decidió llevarlo al hospital?-murmuró Francis-Mathieu es bastante torpe, debo decirlo, y Alfred siempre suele exagerar<p>

-Sí, sobre todo cuando es algo de su _baby brother_-aportó Arthur-pero no parecía herido…

-No, más bien parecía…asustado.

Arthur dio un pequeño saltó cuando algo vibró en su mano. Rápidamente miró a la pantalla de su celular y al ver el identificador atendió con ceño fruncido.

-¡Por fin te dignas a hacer presencia, _you git_! ¡Qué demonios fue esa salida de la fiesta!

-Lo siento, Mattie no quiere que les diga-fue la respuesta de Alfred en el parlante del teléfono

-¿Decirnos qué?

-No puedo hablar ahora, Mattie puede venir en cualquier momento

-¿Le ha sucedido algo a Matthew? ¿Algo grave de lo que deberíamos saber pero él se rehúsa a decirnos por su estúpida de idea de no ser una molestia y de qué no deberíamos preocuparnos por él?

_-¡Wow, wow!_ ¡Haces oraciones demasiado largas! ¡Se supone que está es una conversación encubierta! Y sí, algo así.

-Qué-…-

-Luego te llamo.

_Beep, beep,_ Alfred había colgado.

-¿Que sucedió?-preguntó Francis ansioso

-Al parecer, algo grave-respondió Arthur aún mirando su celular sorprendido.

* * *

><p>Alfred miraba por la ventana pensativo, tratando de poner en orden los eventos del día. El reloj marcaba las 2, Matthew ya llevaba 40 minutos bañándose.<p>

Se dio cuenta que estaba abriendo y cerrando los puños metódicamente, era algo que solía hacer cuando trataba de contener su furia.

Se quitó los antojos mientras suspiraba. Sintió unos suaves pasos detrás de él, y pronto Kumajiro estaba escalando al sillón para posarse en sus piernas. Lo miró unos segundos sin pestañear, y luego sentenció.

-Oh, no eres tú al que busco.

-Mattie está tomando un baño.

-¿Quién?

-¿Tu dueño, el que te da de comer?

-Oh, sí. Parecía enfadado cuando apareció en el hotel. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-…Cosas…le pasaron a Mattie, y no quiero que esté sólo. Tú, mi pequeño amigo, tienes que ayudarme para que Mattie se ponga mejor lo más pronto posible

-¿Qué cosas le pasaron?

-No tiene importancia que fue lo que pasó

-No puedo ayudarlo sino sé con qué

-Sólo…quédate con él, e intenta ser un poco cariñoso. No te pido que te acuerdes quién es, pero al menos finge que te importa.

-Me importa.

-Genial, eso hace todo más fácil.

-Pero qué le sucedió

-…ni yo estoy muy seguro.

-Oh.

El osezno ya no hizo preguntas, y Alfred dudó de si ya no se habría olvidad de la conversación. Acarició la cabeza del animal y este se acostó en su falda. Escaleras arriba, con la quietud de la casa pudo escuchar que la ducha se apagaba y 10 minutos después Matthew entraba en la habitación.

-Al, has visto a-…-oh, está contigo-murmuró al ver a Kumajiro plácidamente dormido

-Bajó hace un rato, estaba buscándote.

-Oh. Lo siento, lo llevaré a la habitación de huéspedes conmigo.

Alfred se giró y contuvo la respiración. Matthew se veía tan…quebrado.

El cabello mojado, la piel pálida cómo la luna, un pequeño corte en el labio y un hematoma e la mejilla del mismo lado. Quién sabe cuantos más golpes tendría ocultos bajo la ropa, su pijama mangas largas cerrado hasta el último botón. Mirada vidriosa y evasiva, para Alfred no era más que su pequeño hermano asustado allí en su sala. Quería correr y abrazarlo, pero recordaba la forma en que Matthew temblaba ante el mínimo contacto. La furia de antes se removió en su interior pero se mantuvo contenida.

-Mattie, no me molesta. Ni tampoco me molesta que estés tú aquí.

Matthew no dijo nada, pero evitó cruzar sus miradas y tomó al oso de todas formas. Alfred se mordió el labio antes de seguir

-Matt, dime quién-…-

-Al, enserio-lo cortó Matthew aún sin mirarlo a los ojos-No voy a decirte quién, ya no preguntes más.

Alfred dejó caer los hombros, sintiéndose algo desilusionado aún el 5to intento.

-Iré a dormir. Uhm, gracias por tu hospitalidad, Al.

-En el armario hay mantas extras si necesitas, y sabes que puedes llamarme para lo que quieras.

-Sí, gracias.

Era innecesario decir que su habitación estaba contigua a la suya y que ni si quiera tenía que gritar, con que dijera su nombre Alfred aparecería junto a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Mañana al mediodía vendrán Arthur y Francis.-le dijo antes que se fuera

Esta vez Matthew se giró y lo miró directo a los ojos. Su respuesta fue automática.

-¿Les dijiste?-preguntó acusadoramente

-Tuve que hacerlo, Matt, lo lamento. Me siento, completamente superado por la situación, y ellos también están preocupados.

Los ojos de Matthew se volvieron de puro y dañino hielo.

-Lamento que te hayas sentido responsable de algún modo, _L'Amérique_, no era mi intención. Agradezco me hayas recibido en tu casa, pero mañana en la mañana tomaré el primer vuelo a Canadá. Quizás luego deberías llamar a _L'Angleterre_ y a_ France_ y cancelar, su ayuda no es necesaria.

Media vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

-No, Mattie, espera, ¡No te enfades!

-_Shut up,_ Alfred.

El canadiense giró hacia las escaleras y desapareció. Alfred se llevó la mano a los ojos.

Maldita noche. Maldita fiesta. Maldito él. Y maldito el infeliz que le hizo eso a su hermano.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>O no. No sé, no decidí todavía cuanta importancia darle a esta historia, por ahora no es más que un conjunto de escena que me tenía que sacar de la cabeza, la verdad es que estoy empezando muchos proyectos juntos. Por el momento, habrá una segunda parte, eso es seguro. <strong>

**Se agradecen reviews :)**


	2. La noche

..

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

Capitulo 2: La noche

El reloj marcaba las 2:13 cuando se subió al auto.

2:38 cuando llegó a la fiesta.

Todo parecía normal, naturalmente, la música seguía a todo volumen, las luces de colores a toda potencia.

A la hora de tratar con los demás, tenía la más grande de las sonrisas, pero en el momento en que lo dejaban solo su enojo volvía a tomar control. No podía evitarlo, había una persona allí, entre todos los invitados, a quien quería asesinar de la forma más lenta y sádica posible.

Aunque no tenía idea quién. Tenía sus sospechas, pero tenía que admitir la mayoría se basaban prejuicios. Prusia, Holanda, Cuba, Rusia, todos esos raros amigos de su hermano que nunca le cayeron bien.

Ni si quiera estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba buscando, fuera quien fuera el culpable no iba a ser tan tonto como para desenmascararse solo. Quizás a los demás ya le pareciera raro que se la haya pasado dando vueltas desde que llegó, algunos hasta se le acercaron a preguntarle si buscaba a alguien.

Unos cuantos también preguntaron por Matthew, pero de alguna forma se las arregló para inventar una excusa. _Resbaló y se lastimó la nariz, lo llevé al hospital._ Y luego agregaría algo como _Porque soy un increíble héroe, HAHAHAHA._

_¡Espero que no sea nada grave!_ Era lo que solían responder. _Oh, eso explica la sangre en el baño,_ dijeron unos pocos.

Alfred los anotó mentalmente en la lista de posibles sospechosos.

Pero se había hecho una lista demasiado larga ya.

Decidió ir a la escena del crimen, pero no había mucho allí. Nada de hecho, ni si quiera la sangre.

-Ya he limpiado todo-sonó una voz detrás de él.

A través del espejo pudo ver un sonriente Lituania.

-Oh, gracias-fue su respuesta, su normal jovialidad perdida para dar paso a la seriedad-no deberías haberte molestado, el personal del salón iba a hacerlo

Y allí iban sus esperanzas de tomar prestado un poco de equipamiento policial y conseguir alguna pista en la mañana. Cuando Toris limpiaba, lo hacía hasta el extremo. Podía ver el piso brillar, el espejo más limpio que cuando llegaron incluso.

-Sí, pero no quería que los invitados lo vieran. Debo confesar que me tomé el atrevimiento de encargarme de algunas cosas aquí desde que tuviste que salir tan apresuradamente.

Alfred sonrió para sí mismo, el infinitamente servicial Toris

-Lamento haberte cargado con ese tipo de responsabilidad, yo puedo ocuparme desde ahora.

-¡Oh, nada de eso! No sé que le sucedió a Canadá, pero lo vi bastante…_deprimido._ Escuché por ahí que se quebró la nariz pero asumo que no son más que rumores para distraer, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Mattie no quiere que nadie lo sepa

-Es natural. Por mi parte pueden estar tranquilos que no le diré a nadie.

-Toris, sé que ya te pregunté esto, pero ¿no viste nada?, ¿ni si quiera una leve sospecha?

Toris podía recordó como Alfred, ante la negativa de Matthew de responder, se giró hacía a él en busca de respuestas. _¡Quien fue, Toris! ¡Quién!_

Negó con la cabeza triste de tener que dar una respuesta negativa nuevamente.

-No, lo lamento, Alfred.

El estadounidense no respondió, Toris notando cuanto más calmado estaba ahora comparado con lo agresivo y alterado que había estado antes.

-Um. ¿Y Arthur y Francis? ¿Sabes algo de ellos? No los encuentro en ningún lado.

-Sí, ya se retiraron. Cuando tú y Canadá se fueron tan, dramáticamente, intentaron comunicarse pero no lo consiguieron. Alguien debió haberles dicho que los vieron salir del baño, porque vinieron aquí y me encontraron limpiando. Ya no había sangre para ese entonces, y sólo les dije que estaba aseando porque tú me lo pediste pero que no tenía idea que sucedió. Luego escuché a Francis decir algo de que quizás deberían ir a chequear al hotel de Canadá, así que ya deben estar allí para estas horas.

Mejor así, pensó Alfred, Matthew no parece estar de humor para verlos. Ni si quiera a él lo quiere ver después de todo.

-Um, no es necesario que te quedes en la fiesta, Alfred, sé que eres el anfitrión, pero yo puedo encargarme de las cosas, si es que tienes _otros asuntos_ que atender.

Alfred lo miró con los hombros caídos.

-¿De verdad no es mucho pedir, Toris?

-¡Claro que no! Sólo tengo que quedarme hasta que se vaya el último invitado, y si los dueños del salón necesitan algo o preguntan algo, les diré que hubo una emergencia y que te llamen en la mañana.

-Gracias, te prometo que te compraré un regalo en recompensa.-le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro de camino a la salida.

-No hay problema

* * *

><p>Arthur y Francis se quedaron parados en la acera frente al hotel profundamente pensativos.<p>

-Te dije que no estaría aquí, debe estar en casa de Alfred-dijo Arthur, vapor saliendo de su boca por el frío.

-Aún así, valía la pena intentar ¿Deberíamos ir allí?

-Bueno, Alfred dejó bastante claro que quería vernos _en la mañana_. Y se notaba bastante enfadado. Se comporta como un niño cuando se enfada, lo más seguro que ni si quiera nos abra y nos deje afuera con este frío polar. _Damn idiot_! ¡Por qué siempre tiene que convertirlo todo en una maldita película de suspenso!

-Quizás sea lo mejor así. Si Mathieu no está aquí, tiene que estar en lo de Alfred definitivamente, estará bien allí. Mejor vayamos a descansar, y en la mañana hablaremos con ellos.

-Quizás…

-Incluso, hasta tal vez esto no sea tan grave, y sólo estemos exagerando todo.

-Sí, bueno, espero así sea. ¿Buscamos un taxi?

-_Oui._

Comenzaron a caminar hacía la esquina.

-¡Espera, la fiesta!-exclamó Arthur de pronto-El idiota de Alfred es el anfitrión después de todo, pero dudo que regrese.

-¿Quieres que volvamos al salón?

-La verdad es que quisiera descansar, pero, lo cierto es que me deja un poco intranquilo el tema.

Francis sonrió.

-_L'Anglaterre_, no puedes seguir preocupándote de encargarte de los problemas de Alfred, ya no es un niño.

-_Sh-shut up_! ¡No lo haría por Alfred, sino por los invitados!

* * *

><p>Alfred dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y se quitó el pesado abrigo. Estaba seguro que en la mañana amanecerían con nieve. La casa era total oscuridad a excepción por las coloridas luces del árbol de navidad que brillaban en el living.<p>

Una vez en el segundo piso, se cambió a su ropa de dormir, se cepilló los dientes, y, tomando coraje, decidió ir a chequear la habitación de huéspedes. Antes de irse Matthew le lanzó una catarata de insultos cuando tocó su puerta, sin querer escuchar ni una palabra de disculpa. Cuando empezó con el francés supo que si siquiera intentaba abrir la puerta le lanzaría con algo, y no algo suave como una almohada precisamente.

Pero ahora debería estar dormido así que debería estar fuera de peligro. Sólo quería chequear que todo estuviera bien. Tocó la puerta suavemente, pero no hubo respuesta. La abrió suavemente, y se sorprendió al ver el velador prendido. Y Matthew no estaba dormido.

Sentando en la cama, con la cabeza escondida y abrazando las rodillas, Matthew no se movía. A un costado Kumanjiro ponía una pata sobre su brazo y lanzaba una mirada asesina hacía la puerta. Alfred sentía que el corazón se le rompía un poco más. Quería correr y forzarlo de ser necesario a que cambie de posición, a que levanté la cara. No toleraba verlo en esa misma posición en que lo encontró en el baño solo unas horas antes, llorando tan desconsoladamente que él también tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Matt?-lo llamó

Deseaba que empezara a insultarlo en todos los idiomas del mundo. Matthew siempre sabía como reducirlo a la nada con sus ofensas verbales. Pero no le importaba, podía tomar el daño.

Pero las lágrimas no las soportaba. Dios, no más lágrimas por favor.

-Pensé que no vendrías.-fue la respuesta-¿por qué no te vas a dormir de una vez, _L'Amérique_?

Oh sí, sus sospechas eran correctas. A pesar de la suave voz, Matthew lo odiaba.

-Sabes que no voy a dormir ahora así como así.-dijo aún sin atreverse a poner un pie en la habitación.

El canadiense respiró profundo, un respiro en el que Alfred pudo sentir las lagrimas, pero no dijo.

-Matt, por favor, háblame.

…

-Mattie, _please_

-Te fuiste, _dumbass._

-...pensé que querías estar solo, así que fui a la fiesta para ver que estuviera todo bien.

-Oh, cierto, que nada arruine tu preciada fiesta. _Lo sabía_.

-Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero, Matt.

-…dijiste que no ibas a dejarme solo, _lo quisiera o no._

-Quise avisarte que me iba un momento, ¡pero no me dejaste hablar! Realmente lo siento, Matt, ni si quiera creí que te fueras a dar cuenta.

-¡Fui a buscarte! ¡Para disculparme! ¡Pero no estabas en ningún lado! Empecé a pensar que quizás te había pasado algo a ti también, hasta que me di cuenta que seguro ya te habías olvidado hasta que yo estaba aquí.

-Sabes que no es así, Matt.

Alfred avanzó un poco, conteniendo su impulsó de correr y abrazarlo y decirle mil y una vez que lo lamentaba y que todo estaba bien, y que iba a hacer pedazos al idiota que le hizo esto, y que por favor, ya no llorara.

-Mattie, mírame, por favor.

Alfred desearía saber que pensamientos deprimentes estaban pasando por la cabeza de su hermano para así pudiera saber que decir. Matthew lentamente levantó la cabeza sabiendo que el otro seguiría implorando hasta que lo hiciera.

Hubo sorpresa en la expresión de ambos. Alfred todavía no se acostumbraba a ver las heridas en su cara, y Matthew no esperaba encontrar pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano también.

-Lo siento. Lo lamento. Te juro que no pensé que te afectaría, ni pensé-…-simplemente no pensé, como siempre, ¿Ok?

Matthew dio un suspiró secándose los ojos

-Yo lo siento, estoy haciéndolo otra vez. Enojándome contigo por cosas que no tienen nada que ver.

-Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, si eso te hace feliz.

_Pero por favor ya no llores,_ quiso agregar. Le ofreció una amplia sonrisa a la que Matthew devolvió una débil, pero sonrisa en fin.

-Tch, ni si quiera te has curado eso-murmuró Alfred yendo al baño por el botiquín.

Una vez conseguidos los elementos, se sentó en la cama y preparó un algodón con alcohol.

-Siempre haces lo mismo. Cuando te enfermas, no quieres tomar medicamentos, cuando te lastimas, no quieres que nadie te cure. Eres demasiado obstinado para tu propio bien. Se puede infectar, Matt.

-Acabo de tomar un baño. La herida esta limpia.

-Aún así, un poco de crema cicatrizante no va a hacerte daño, ¿verdad?

Dejó el algodón a un lado y buscó una gasa.

-Quédate, por unos días aunque sea. No quieres decirme quien fue, al menos déjame cuidarte.

Matthew siempre admiró la capacidad de Alfred de siempre decir lo que quiere con pura sinceridad. Pero en ese momento, lo odiaba. Ya suficientemente difícil es decir que no a alguien que dice querer cuidarte, y más cuando lo miraba de esa forma.

-Tengo mil cosas que hacer, Alfred, no puedo quedarme.

-¿Qué cosas? Se supone que ya están por empezar nuestras vacaciones, y además de todas formas íbamos a pasar la navidad juntos.

-Justamente. ¿Recuerdas que este año es en mi casa, no? Tengo tantas cosas que preparar aún, y mi jefe-…-

-Un par de días, nada más, Matt.

El mayor aplicó la gasa con la pomada en la mejilla herida y procedió pegarla con cinta hipoalergénica.

-De acuerdo. Pero mañana me llevarás a que compre el pasaje de avión.

-Prometido.

-Y desayunaremos panqueques.

-Todo que tú quieras.

-Y nada de McDonald's, ni almuerzo ni cena.

-Mmm, de acuerdo, pero sólo si me dices quién fue.

La sonrisa de Alfred contrastaba con la mirada asesina de Matthew.

-No voy a hacerlo, Al. Ya no bromees con el tema.

-Sabes que siempre bromeo con las cosas serias.

-No te lo diré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que empieces una guerra por mi culpa.

-No voy empezar una guerra, Matt. Sólo, me encargaré de que ese maldito tenga lo que se merece, pero nada político, lo prometo.

-Prefiero no correr riesgos.

-Creo que ya los has corrido, Matt.

-¿Fue Iraq, Afganistán-…-?

-No, Al, ya no preguntes.

-Entonces-…-

-¡Alfred, por favor! ¿No ves que no tiene sentido? Si seguimos sólo vamos a hacer esto más, y más grande. Mejor simplemente pretendamos que no pasó nada.

-¿Pretender que no pasó nada? Mattie, ese tipo te-…-

-¡No lo digas! _Please, Al_-las lagrimas volvieron mientras empezaba a quebrarse otra vez-Lo siento, es mi culpa. No debería dejar que esto me _decepcione_ tanto…pero no quiero que te sientas responsable de algo que no te incumbe.

-Me incumbe desde el momento que un infeliz se aprovechó de mi hermano pequeño.

-¿No lo ves? Ese es el problema. No pude detenerlo, Al. ¡No pude defenderme! ¡Me asusté, entré en pánico! _Le deje_ que hiciera lo hizo. ¿Qué dice eso de mí a las demás naciones?

-¿Cómo haces para _siempre _encontrar la forma de culparte a ti?

-De la misma forma en que tú encuentras la forma de que todo tenga que ver contigo. Enserio, sólo olvidemos el tema.

Alfred casi quería reír de desesperación

-No, ¡No! Esta bien, no quieres decirme, ok. Pero no quiero que te guardes esto, Matt, no va a hacerte bien.

-¡Alfred, esto pasa todo el tiempo entre las naciones!

-_So?_ ¿Fue por algo político?

-No, pero-…-

-Entonces es doblemente despreciable. Matt…

Matthew se giró a mirarlo y Alfred quiso morir al ver esos ojos violetas tan llenos de desolación.

-Sólo dime un nombre, una pista, y te prometo que hasta dejaré de hablar del tema si quieres, pero..-

-¡Qué acaso no sabes cuando detenerte! Gracias por las vendas, pero si no tiene más nada que decirme, ¡sólo vete!

-¡Matt, ese infeliz no puede quedar impune!

-¡No me importa eso en este momento, Alfred! Vete, ¡déjame solo!

Kumanjiro dio un pequeño gruñido desde su lugar al otro lado de Matthew.

-Mattie…

-¡Quiero que me dejes solo!

Sintiendo el agresivo rechazo, Alfred accedió a retirarse antes que el oso polar le saltar a la yugular o Matthew le lanzara el teléfono. Se levanto dándole una intensiva mirada de preocupación que el otro concientemente evitó, y se giró para irse_. _Sin embargo, antes de dar un paso sintió una mano en su muñeca.

-Qui-quiero estar, solo. Pero aún así, no te vayas de-de la casa. Por favor-musitó por lo bajo Matthew sin mirarlo.

Alfred tragó saliva, su sorpresa evidente en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que no, estaré aquí al lado, ¿ok?-le respondió.

Matthew asintió con la cabeza y lo soltó.

Alfred se acercó y le besó la frente.

-_Good night, Matt _le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, aún si sabía que la noche no tendría ni una pizca de buena.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Review, S'il vous plaît? :)<strong>


	3. La mañana

**Trauma**

_It's ok. You are safe now._

Capitulo 3: La mañana

-Bueno-empezó Alfred aún mirando el termómetro-98.6 de temperatura. Parece que será un día en la cama para ti hoy.

Matthew no tenía ni que hablar para darle a entender que estaba molesto, con la mirada bastaba.

-Ok, una mañana en cama, y en el mediodía vemos si estas mejor.

-En cuanto me sienta mejor, me levantaré.-le informó volviéndose a acostar

-Me parece justo.

-Gracias, _doc-_agregó sarcástico girándose para darle la espalda.

-¿Tienes hambres? Puedo prepararte un desayuno y-…-

-No, no tengo hambre

-¿Nauseas?

-No. No tengo hambre, simplemente.

Alfred decidió dejar el tema ahí, ya habían tenido suficiente discusión tuvieron para que le dejara tomar la temperatura.

-Te avisaré cuando Arthur y Francis lleguen, ¿ok?

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que sabré cuando estén aquí-respondió girándose para acurrucarse entre las mantas

Con una última mirada, Alfred lo dejó descansar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Allright, Alfred._ Ya estamos aquí, estamos sentados, y cada uno tiene su correspondiente bebida caliente. Ahora dinos que sucedió anoche-sentenció Arthur, seco como siempre.

-Ok…creo que la mejor forma de decirlo es contar exactamente lo que pasó. A eso de las, no sé, habrán sido alrededor de las 11 o 12, Estonia me dijo que Toris me estaba buscando. En realidad, estaba buscando a cualquiera de nosotros 3, pero me encontró a mi primero. Me dijo que Matthew estaba en el baño, llorando. Primero pensé que seguramente estaba teniendo otros de sus ataques melancólicos, ya saben como es Mattie cuando tiene demasiado alcohol en el sistema. Así que fui a buscarlo para llevarlo a su hotel antes de que hiciera alguna tontería, en ese estado le encanta hacer cosas que ponen en riesgo su vida y/o las de los demás. Pero no lo encontré en el baño. Por que fui al lugar equivocado, fui al baño del segundo piso. ¿Sabían que había otro baño abajo?

-No, pero la verdad no le presté mucha atención-contestó Arthur mientras Francis negaba con la cabeza

-Yo sí sabía que había uno abajo, pero de eventos anteriores, un par de reuniones y fiestas de gobierno. Pero pensé que estaba clausurado o algo, porque quise ir durante la cena, pero estaba cerrado. Toris, que venía siguiéndome, me llevó hasta ahí, y entró sin problemas. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba Mattie, sentado en el piso y llorando. Estaba completamente vestido, pero en el momento en que lo vi, no sé como, pero lo supe. Llámenlo telepatía de gemelos o lo que quieran, pero supe que…que _alguien_ había…_abusado_ de Mattie.

Alfred cerró en un puño la mano que no sostenía la taza de café, mirando a un costado con furia contenida. Sabía que tenía la completa atención de Arthur y Francis, pero en su mente sólo podía ver a su quebrado hermano menor llorando desconsoladamente, abrazado a sus rodillas en completa soledad. _No, no, Mattie! Dime que no, que no es lo que creo, por dios, dime que no,_ le dijo tomándolo de los hombros, podía recordar claramente como Mattie hizo un par de gestos de dolor ante esto pero no dijo nada, sólo siguió llorando. _¡Dime quien fue!_ Le pidió, pero la única respuesta fue un ruego que le partió aún más el corazón. _Please, Al¸ sólo llévame a casa._

-Toris dice que no vio a nadie, y Mattie no quiere hablar del tema. –finalizó aún un poco distraído

-_Blimey…_-murmuró Arthur, dejando su té en la mesa.

De repente ya no tenía mucho apetito.

-¿Donde está Mathieu ahora?-preguntó Francis llenando el silencio

-Está durmiendo aún, hoy despertó con un poco de fiebre.

-¿Cuánta?-inquirió Arthur

-Er, 98.6

-Matthew no debería, am, ver un… ¿médico?

-…ni si quiera me atrevo a sugerírselo. Se empeña en negar todo lo sucedido

-Tan típico de Mathieu…

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Francis sacó su celular y se enfocó en él

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Alfred, quizás algo más seco de lo necesario pero Francis no dijo nada

-Busco un hotel por aquí cerca donde nos podamos quedar, al parecer nuestra estadía se va a extender varios días más. Espero no te moleste utilice tu Internet.

-Pueden quedarse aquí-fue la respuesta inmediata de Alfred, en su voz un pequeño toque de histeria

Francis le dio una pequeña mirada a Arthur.

-No queremos invadir más espacio, no creo que Matthew lo aprecie-fue Arthur quien respondió sereno

-No, creo que sería muy importante para Mattie.

Los europeos se le quedaron mirando esperando más explicaciones. Alfred miró fijo a la mesa frente a él y empezó a hablar.

-….anoche, luego de que Mattie fue a dormir, volví a la fiesta, para ver si encontraba algo más de información. Mattie se niega a hablar, pero _necesito_ saber quién fue. Como sea, no conseguí nada, y cuando volví Mattie se enfadó conmigo por haberme ido sin decirle. Estuve buscando un poco de información en…Internet…y aprendí que fue un error muy estúpido dejarlo solo. Creo que lo mejor es que se queden aquí, y creo que Mattie lo apreciaría mucho, aún si también se enfadó porque los llame-Alfred levantó la mirada para alternar entre mirar a uno y al otro-_Please_, no puedo manejar esto solo. Seguramente lo arruine, _otra vez,_ como arruino todo. Y Mattie es muy importante para que yo lo arruine.

Francis y Arthur volvieron a mirarse.

-De acuerdo-respondió Arthur-pero si notas en algún momento, que Matthew se siente incómodo con nuestra presencia, nos dirás al instante y nos iremos. Matthew suele ser muy bueno para esconder sus problemas.

-Por supuesto. Pueden quedarse en la habitación de Tony, si no les molesta compartir. De todas formas iba a tener que pedirle que pase un tiempo fuera, suele tener problemas con Kumajiro.

-Supongo que lo que sea por Mathieu-dijo Francis encogiéndose de hombros.

-_Sure._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despacio, Matthew apoyó los pies en el piso frío y se levantó. Se sentía un poco febril aún, pero decidió que era hora de despertar. Se dio una rápida ducha, ignorando la vocecita que ya se había dado un largo baño antes de dormir y estaba desperdiciando aún más agua, y cambió sus pocos vendajes.

Después de todo, la mayor herida estaba en su dignidad.

Se puso unos jeans, remera blanca y uno de sus adorados buzos con capucha de color negro. Hoy no tenía ganas de rojo, ni nada llamativo. Kumajiro aún dormía sobre la cama. Con una pequeña disculpa, lo levantó en brazos y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. No quería bajar solo.

Una vez abajo, escuchó ruido en la sala, tomó aire y allí se dirigió.

_Esto es estúpido, son mi familia,_ se dijo a si mismo a unos pasos de la puerta abierta.

Arthur y Alfred estaban allí. Arthur miraba las noticias desde el sillón individual, mientras Alfred estaba acostado en el sillón grande con su laptop sobre él. Ningún de los dos lo notaron, allí parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Tengo hambre-se quejó Alfred, la luz de la pantalla reflejándose en sus lentes

-Es la quinta vez que lo dices en 15 minutos. Ya te dije que no me interesa-respondió Arthur

-Pero Francis se está tomando mucho tiempo

-Bueno, podrías ir a ayudarle.

-Nah, prefiero esperar.

Arthur rodó los ojos y la conversación terminó ahí. Matthew, podía sentir el aroma a comida desde la cocina, así que allí se dirigió. Francis tampoco notó su presencia, estando trabajando sobre la mesada de espaldas a la puerta. Estaba debatiéndose entre decir algo, o huir nuevamente, cuando el galo se giró de golpe, una hermosa sonrisa brillaba en su cara

-¡Oh, Mathieu!-dijo cuando lo vio-¡ya estas despierto! ¿Qué haces allí parado? No me digas que_ L'Amérique_ te ha enviado a mendigar comida para él

-_No-non!_ Sólo venía a ver si necesitabas ayuda-respondió, sintiéndose un niño por querer esconderse tras Kumajiro

_Un niño tonto_, agregó.

-Bueno, la carne ya está lista, y la salsa lo estará en unos segundos, los vegetales sólo necesitan un poco más de condimento…mmm, ¿podrías preparar la mesa por mi? Conoces la casa de Alfred mucho mejor que yo después de todo.

-_D'accord_

_-Merci!_

Dejando al osezno en una silla, el canadiense fue directo a la alacena donde estaban los platos y los vasos. Francis se mordió el labio sin poder evitar que su preocupación se expresara en su cara. Matthew sacaba los vasos uno a uno, con una lentitud y parsimonia que el galo sabía eran signos de su depresión. Terminados los vasos, sacó cuatro platos. Matthew podía sentir como Francis lo miraba de reojo, y quizás fue esa distracción, sus miedos internos, la fiebre, o una mezcla de todo, lo que le hizo hacer un mal cálculo y el plato de arriba se deslizó de la pila cayendo al piso con un gran escándalo. Francis se giró hacia él de golpe, asustado como si hubiera escuchado un disparo, una mano sobre su pecho, la otra aún sosteniendo la cuchara con que revolvía la salsa.

-¡Lo-lo siento!-se disculpó al instante Matthew con la mirada pegada en los restos de lo que antes era un plato de porcelana blanca

Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que Francis soltó la cuchara y se tapó la boca como contendiendo un grito.

-_O, mon Dieu, mon Dieu!_ ¡Mathieu, mírame! ¡Mírame, _mon mignon_!

Matthew se sorprendió por la reacción, sin oponer ni la más minima oposición cuando el galo lo tomó de las mejillas y lo giró hacia él

- ¿Quee-qué sucede?-preguntó sonrojándose un poco al tener los ojos azul zafiro de Francis tan enfocados en su cara

-Oh, gracias a dios.-fue la única respuesta del francés en medio de un suspiro de alivio

-¿Que-e?

-Nada. Sólo quería asegurarme que esos hermosos ojos tuyos siguen siendo tan preciosos como siempre.

Matthew se quedó mirándolo entre sorprendido y confundido, mientras una pequeña realización que venía abriéndose paso a toda velocidad por su mente, enredada de recuerdos y sentimientos, poco a poco llegaba a sus ojos y los llenó de lágrimas.

Francis solía hacer eso todo el tiempo cuando era niño y él lloraba. Fingía pánico, lo levantaba en brazos y lo miraba directo en los ojos. Luego se calmaba y le decía eso. La primera vez que le hizo, él le preguntó que tenían que ver sus ojos con el asunto. Francis respondió. "_Lo siento, estaba siendo egoísta por un momento, Mathieu. Es que mientras esos increíblemente hermosos ojos que tienes sigan existiendo, se que todo estará bien, mon ange. Papa adora tus ojos". _La segunda vez, Matthew le preguntó si alguna vez sus ojos cambiaran de color, lo seguiría queriendo igual. A lo que Francis dijo "_No es el color lo único que adoro. Si alguna vez pierdo tu mirada, es ahí donde sé que el mundo estará perdido"_ Matthew era pequeño, pero aún desde pequeño se preocupaba por obtener la aceptación de Francis, por lo que nunca le preguntó la diferencia entre _ojos_ y _mirada_. Con él tiempo lo aprendió. Nunca entendió que podía tener su mirada de especial, siempre lo atribuyó a enceguecedor amor paternal.

Siendo esta situación un perfecto reflejo de una repetida escena de su niñez, Matthew sintió que no estaría mal reaccionar como en su niñez. Así que se lanzó a los brazos de Francis.

-_Désole, papa, désole-_susurró esforzándose por contener las lágrimas.

Simplemente parecía ser tan difícil últimamente

-Está bien, _Mon petit ange_, está bien.-respondió Francis acariciando su cabello mientras sentía lágrimas propias llenar sus ojos.

Arthur y Alfred, que habían sido atraídos por el estruendo del plato al romperse y luego los gritos de Francis, se quedaron escondidos a cada lado del marco de la puerta Compartiendo una pequeña mirada de preocupación, sin atreverse a interrumpir el momento.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><strong>Review, s'il vouz plait? :B<strong>


	4. Tenemos que hablar

**Estoy dejando de lado muchos proyectos por esta historia, lo sé. Pero yo soy partidaria de que hay que escribir lo que se tiene ganas de escribir, y tengo ganas de escribir para esta historia en este momento :)**

**Lo digo, por si a alguno ahí afuera le interesaba. **

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

**Capitulo 4: Tenemos que hablar**

Una vez en tierra firme y fuera del avión, Gilbert sacó su celular apenas pisó el aeropuerto, el papeleo para ingresar al país podía esperar.

Impaciente, aguardó a que el aparato se encendiera, y presionó _remarcar_, sabiendo que había llamado tantas veces a ese número antes de tener que subir al avión que estaría aún en la memoria del celular. Cuando por fin se conectó la llamada internacional, cada tono era más exasperante.

Era todo culpa de esa preocupación que aun si él se dijera mil y un veces que no había motivos por el momento para alarmarse, seguía creciendo más y más.

-_Hello?-_sonó una voz en el parlante del celular

Gilbert arrugó el seño.

-¿Alfred? ¿Podría hablar con Matthew, _bitte_?

Prusia creyó escuchar una especie de bufido del otro lado de la línea

-Mattie esta descansando, ¿qué necesitas?

-Hablar con él. Por eso llame a _su_ celular, porque quiero hablar _con él._ Pásame con él, por favor, _Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika_

_-_Te dije que está descansando.

-No te creo, ¿además por que tienes tú su celular? _Matthäus_ siempre duerme con su celular a mano, por si tiene alguna llamada de emergencia del gobierno, o de su familia. Y siempre, _siempre_ atiende, porque así es _Matthäus. _Pásame con él, Alfred.

Gilbert sabía que el estadounidense odiaba cuando traducían los nombres a otras lenguas, en especial el de su hermano que parecía tener tantas variantes. Era una lastima que _Alfred_ no tuviera una versión en alemán.

-Esta descansado, y yo le quite su celular para que _nadie_ lo moleste. Ahora, ¿necesitas algo, _Prussia, _o ya puedo colgar?

-Era un idiota, Alfred. Pásame con _Matthäus_ de una maldita vez, estoy seguro que no está dur-…-

-No, Mattie est-…-

-¡Pasame con él-…-!

-¡No entie-…-¡

-Eres tan infantil,_ Vereinigte Staaten_.

Gilbert cerró su celular cortando la discusión, su frustración subiendo más y más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred parpadeó mirando la pantalla del blackberry algo sorprendido.

-Me cortó-murmuró girándose al otro integrante de la habitación, Kumajiro-¡Me cortó!

El osezno sólo lo miró sentado sobre sus patas traseras sin ninguna otra preocupación en el mundo.

-_Anyways,_ ¿Dónde esta Mattie? Hace rato no lo veo.

El osezno pestañeo sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por responder.

-Tomaré eso como un _no lo sé._

Con una última mirada al celular, se dejó caer en el sillón tras él. Dejó el aparato a un lado, se quitó los lentes y se restregó los ojos con una mano y apoyando el codo del otro brazo sobre su rodilla para mejor balance. Un hábito que solía tener cuando estaba preocupado. Dejó su mano allí, tapando la luz del sol, intentando abstraerse por unos segundos.

Unos golpes en la puerta le indicaron de la presencia de alguien más, y en un santiamén levantó la cabeza alarmado.

-_Hey, Frannie!-_saludó al recién llegado enderezándose casualmente

-_Salut_, Alfred. ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?-dijo Francis, su mano derecha aún con los nudillos en la puerta abierta.

-Sure-respondió con un leve movimiento de hombros, su sonrisa siempre presente.

Falsa, Francis lo sabía, pero sólo por que lo vio cómo estaba antes de que tocara la puerta. De otra forma, quizás hasta le hubiera creído, y se hubiera preguntado si lo que venía a decirle, no estaría algo o bastante errado.

Quizás hasta hubiera desistido de hablar del todo.

Entró en la habitación, y con pequeño _permiso_ se sentó a su lado. Notó el celular de Mathieu allí tirado, pero no hizo comentario por el momento.

-_So_, ¿de que se trata?

-Bueno, desde hace rato que Arthur y yo queremos preguntarte, es decir, desde esta mañana, cómo estas llevando _tú _la situación.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. Es decir, todos estamos de acuerdo que quien necesita toda nuestra dedicación, y la única victima real aquí es Mathieu, pero, aún así, no por eso queremos dejarte de lado a ti, y nos preocupa saber, cómo estás.

-…Hablas como si fuéramos niños a los que por una razón uno está recibiendo más atención, Mattie en este caso, y tienen miedo que el otro, yo, se ponga celoso por el descuido, aún si el otro realmente necesite la atención.

-No. Hablo como si fueran dos personas a las que queremos mucho, a las cuales a una le ha pasado algo terrible y por la cual estamos dispuestos a darle todo porque mejore, pero sabemos que eso no debe cegarnos del hecho de que _el otro niño _no haya sido afectado por el incidente. Así que por eso te pregunto, cómo estás.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, _Matthew_ es la única victima aquí, yo estoy…como estaría toda persona cuyo hermano menor ha sido abusado en el baño durante una de sus fiestas, y que sabe que el atacante se encuentra dentro de un relativamente reducido y accesible grupo de personas, pero aún así no tiene ni la menor idea de quién fue, por lo tanto lo único que puede hacer es ver a su hermano sumirse en la depresión. Más o menos algo así.

-Entonces…te sientes responsable de lo que pasó.

-¿Acaso tú no?

-Sí, por supuesto. Y Arthur también. Pero en realidad no era a ese punto al que quería dirigirme.

-¿Entonces cual?

-…quizás no me expresé bien. No te pregunto como te sientes _como hermano mayor, _puedo saber eso de primera mano yo mismo. Te pregunto en el sentido de…cómo decirlo….A ver, sabemos que entre tú y Mathieu hay, y siempre ha habido cierta…_tensión_.

-No entiendo.

-Hablo de su relación, yendo más allá que de hermanos. No sabemos hasta que punto habrán, _llegado,_ sólo sabemos que….que tú Mathieu son de las naciones más unidas que hemos visto, y que podemos ver como ambos desearían ser aun más, _unidos._

Alfred lo miró unos segundos, los colores subiéndole a la cara pero aún así no se dio por aludido.

-No se de que hablas.

-Lo sabes. _¿1812, manifest destiny? _Creo que esos dos puntos son más que suficentes. Nosotros los criamos, Alfred, los hemos visto crecer. Aún lo hacemos. Los conocemos bastante bien.

_-_La guerra fue un movimiento político y estratégico más en contra de Arthur, y en todo caso, lo que hice fue intentar defender a _mi hermano_ en contra del Reino Unido, _el enemigo_ del momento; y _Manifest Destiny_ habla de _todo_ el continente. Lo demás, son imaginaciones suyas.

-Claro que sí. Pero desde mi punto de vista, y la de muchos más, más allá de las estrategias, inspiraciones, etc, etc, un punto bastante importante y personal para _ti_ de impulsar tales campañas fue poder tener a Mathieu pura y exclusivamente para ti porque no podías soportar la idea de que Arthur pudiera llegar a-…-

-_Shut up, France_

-Yo estuve ahí contigo, Alfred.

-Aún si fuera lo que tú dices, _que no es,_ Matthew claramente mostró su rechazo a mis ideas, ¡y eso fue unos 200 años atrás!

-_Et?_ Su rechazo vino del hecho que esa no es la manera de Mathieu de hacer las cosas, estaba defendiendo su soberanía, Alfred. Bueno, aún si esa soberanía era algo ambigua en aquel momento, o digamos inexistente, pero entiendes el punto. También podemos verlo a él. A ambos. Repito, la mejor forma de describirlo es que podemos ver _la tensión._ Y, volviendo a la seriedad, toda esta terrible y detestable situación, también tiene otro efecto sobre ti más allá del vínculo familiar, el cual no estoy por ningún motivo disminuyendo. Somos naciones y las leyes de la moral no se aplican a nosotros de la misma forma que a nuestros ciudadanos.

Alfred se cruzó de brazos y se dejo caer sobre el respaldar.

-No se de que hablas aún. Estoy perfectamente bien, ¿OK? Y no es a mí en quien se tienen que enfocar. No somos niños, no vamos a ponernos celosos el uno del otro. Y por una maldita vez podrían dejarme a mí de lado y ocuparse exclusivamente de Matthew, sorprendete como es que sea yo quien lo diga.

Sentenciando la conversación terminada, tomó sus lentes y se levanto dispuesto a irse.

-Yo creo-empezó Francis y Alfred se detuvo en la puerta sin girarse-que hacen una hermosa pareja. _Si quieres_ podemos decir pareja _de hermano_s sacando la connotación romántica, en cualquier sentido son adorables juntos. Y yo creo, que Mathieu es terriblemente afortunado de que tú te estés haciendo completamente cargo de la situación. Debo decir que hasta nosotros nos sorprendimos. No es que no te tengamos fe, claro está, pero realmente es una grata sorpresa ver lo bien que lograste manejar las cosas. Y se que Mathieu, aún si desearía que ninguno de nosotros supiera nada, ese deseo es menor que el agradecimiento que tiene que tú estés con él en esto, yendo por él en el momento que supiste de la situación, trayéndolo a tú hogar para que esté en un lugar seguro y acompañado, trayéndonos a nosotros y permitiéndonos quedarnos también, y aunque se enfade cada vez que preguntes quién fue, sabe que lo haces por que te preocupas mucho. Es importante que sepas, que no has hecho las cosas tan mal como crees, Alfred.

-Si hubiera hecho las cosas bien, esto nunca hubiera pasado. Ahora simplemente estoy intentando de remediar mi error.

-Todo esto no es tu culpa, Alfred, no es como si hubieras deseado que esto sucediera

-_Shut up. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Matthew se miró al espejo enfocándose en las gotitas que colgaban de las puntas de su cabello mojado. Tercer baño del día, y ni si quiera habían llegado a la hora de la merienda. Al menos ya no duraban unos 40 minutos, y había desistido de lavarse el cabello.

Era sólo que se sentía tan…sucio. Lo suficiente como para sobreponerse a su culpa de estar gastando agua innecesaria.

Se cepillo un poco sin muchas ganas y apagó la luz luego de cerciorarse que haya dejado todo en orden. Ya estaba vestido, se llevó la ropa al baño para cambiarse ahí, así que tomo la ropa sucia y cruzó los pocos metros del pasillo hasta la habitación de huéspedes y entró caminando despacio, todo sin despegar la mirada del parquet del suelo, como si hubiera algo interesante en los patrones que formaban los rectángulos puestos a modo de zigzag.

Quizás no debería haberse sorprendido tanto de encontrar a Arthur sentado en la cama, pero pudo sentir un mini paro cardiaco apenas lo vio.

-_H-hi…-_lo saludó recuperando el aire.

-Hello. ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento, _love_?

* * *

><p><em>Vereinigte Staaten (von Amerika):<em> Estados Unidos (de América) [Alemán]

__Matthäus: __Versión alemana de Matthew (según wikipedia)

* * *

><p><strong> Al principio no sabía si hacer que sea UsCan, o dejarlo en el brotherly love. Pero el UsCan siempre fue mi motor, y temía que si lo dejara fuera terminara abandonando la historia demasiado pronto. <strong>

**Y uff! La conversación de Alfres y Francis fue mucho más larga de lo que tenía planeada! Por eso tuve que dejar la de Arthur y Matthew para el proximo, falta de tiempo.**

** .**

**Reviews, bitte!**

**Y gracias por los que han dejado! No he tenido mucho tiempo de responder, pero intentaré hacerlo!**


	5. Sin pistas

**Ooooh! Es una actualización en menos de una semana! :OO**

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

**Capitulo 5: Sin pistas**

Esos dos segundos, o dos segundos y medio, en que Matthew lo miró con terror al entrar, Arthur quiso correr hasta Texas, pero logró mantenerse en su lugar.

-¿Esta todo bien?-preguntó el canadiense sentándose a su lado y buscando con la mirada a Kumajiro.

-…es una pregunta no muy fácil de contestar en realidad. Tú dime, ¿esta todo bien, _poppet_?-le respondió Arthur mirándolo

Matthew miró al piso resignándose a que el osezno no aparecería a salvarlo, mientras se debatía hasta que punto mentir.

-…lo estará. Lo prometo.

-No lo dudo, y para eso estamos nosotros aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Matthew respondió con un suave tarareo.

-Matthew…-empezó Arthur, tomándose un segundo antes de continuar

El aludido sabía que aquí venía la parte sería y difícil, pero decidió distraerse con la forma en que su nombre sonaba en la voz de Arthur, pesadamente acentuada. A veces pensaba que Arthur forzaba aún más su acento al decir su nombre, porque todo el mundo parecía tener su propia versión para llamarlo menos él. Le gusta pensar en eso, y en ese momento necesitaba pensar en cosas que le gusten.

-Matthew, creo que no es necesario que te diga que puedes contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa. _Cualquier_ cosa.

-…Sí, por supuesto que lo sé.

-Y que vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta aún mucho después que ya no nos necesites, no importa cuanto intentes echarnos.

-…_oui_. Quie-ero decir, _yes_.

-Y que hacemos todo esto porque te queremos, y que de ninguna forma es esto algún tipo de carga para nosotros, porque nosotros elegimos hacerlo y lo elegiríamos mil veces más.

-…no soy un niño, Arthur.

-No… gracias a Dios que no. Pero dejar de ser un niño no significa perder a tu familia.

-De acuerdo, um, gracias. ¿Algo más?

-_Yes_. Mucho más.

Matthew tragó saliva.

-Lo que sucedió en la fiesta, es algo completamente detestable, injusto, y definitivamente, no algo _normal,_ _alright_?

-…_Right_.

-No voy a preguntarte quien fue, Matthew, si no quieres decirlo, ok. Vamos a saberlo de alguna otra forma, _trust me. _Vamos a respetar tu deseo de no hablar del tema, pero aún así me temo que es necesario que te informe que ninguno de nosotros esta de acuerdo con eso. Quizás parezca que lo más fácil es pretender que nada sucedió, pero, y tú lo sabes muy bien, hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden dejar atrás tan fácilmente. Yo creo que sería bueno que lo hablaras con alguien, no con uno de nosotros si no quieres, pero no creo que sea sano que lo guardes todo. Tal vez con un profesional, o algo así. De todas formas, es tu decisión. También creo que sería acertado e inocuo, que veas un médico, Matthew.

Arthur se le quedó mirado, esperando su respuesta.

-…no necesito ayuda, ni profesional ni medica. Tampoco necesito _niñeras._

Arthur dio una pequeña sonrisa, no tanto porque lo sintiera si no más porque parecía acertado y porque haría cualquier cosa por relajar un poco el ambiente. No funcionó.

_-Matthew, can you look at me, please?_-le pidió suavemente.

Lentamente para demostrar su inconformidad, Matthew se giró hasta que sus miradas cruzaron.

-Comprendes que lo que sucedió no es algo normal, ni aceptable en ningún tipo de sociedad ni cultura, ¿verdad, _poppet_?

Matthew dejó caer sus hombros tensados mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

-…no…es necesario, hacer de esto algo tan grande. No será algo _normal _ni_ aceptable_ por…la categoría del hecho, pero en realidad, en la esencia del acto en sí, es algo perfectamente… _natural._ No es como si…hubiera sido mi primera vez, o algo así.

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron en horror mientras sus manos volaban a sostenerlo de las mejillas, asegurándose que esos ojos violetas siguieran sobre los suyos

-Matthew, _love_, no. Definitivamente no. Así es como se entra en una relación abusiva, ¿lo sabes?

-No tengo ningún tipo de _relación_ con…mi atacante. Ninguna.

-No importa, ayer empezó, mañana porque ya sucedió una vez, y pasado será un ciclo que se repite una y otra vez. ¿Entiendes por qué nosotros _no _vamos a dejar esto pasar aún si tú desearías que ninguno de nosotros supiera nada?

Pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de Matthew.

-_It's over_. Ya pasó, ya sucedió. Ya terminó.-murmuraba mirando hacia abajo, enfocándose en cuello de la camisa negra de Arthur para no tener que ver esos ojos verdes mirarlo tan duramente, aún si sabía que no era a él a quien la furia estaba dirigida.

Arthur sintió que si seguía sería él el primero en llorar, las palabras de Matthew trayendo pequeñas lagrimas a sus propios ojos. Sentía como si le dijera que él desechaba todos sus intentos de ayuda porque no era ahora que necesitaba la ayuda. Fue en la fiesta en donde necesito que lo salvaran. Ahora era tarde.

Y aún si sabía que Matthew era demasiado dulce para pensar así, quizás, sí era así como sí se sintiera en el fondo. Y él no podía soportar pensar en eso sin quebrarse.

Lo miró unos segundos, y cuando las lagrimas cayeron de esos ojos violetas, sintió que no podría detenerse.

-Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento tanto-le dijo en un tono de voz que hizo que Matthew volviera a subir la mirada, sorprendiéndose de ver que no era el único con mejillas mojadas-Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, voy a arrepentirme de eso el resto de mi vida, te puedo asegurar que los tres lo haremos, Matthew.

-¡N-no, no digo eso!

-Aún así, no deja de ser cierto. Mil y un veces, lo siento, Matthew. Lo sentimos.

-Lo sé, lo-o sé

Arthur cerró los ojos respirando profundo. Matthew dio un par de gimoteos más mientras ponía una mano sobre la de Arthur en su mejilla en tono afectivo, buscando la calma él también.

-Por esto digo…-empezó el canadiense-que no hagamos de esto más grande de lo que es

-Matthew, no quiero asustarte-murmuró Arthur secándose las lágrimas con la mano libre- Pero, no podemos descartar la idea de que pase otra vez.

-_It won't, it won't!_

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabes?-le preguntó secando sus lágrimas ahora.

-…so-sólo lo sé

-Será porque no dejaremos que pase. Ocultar las cosas sólo ayuda al culpable, aquí.

-No quiero que esto se sepa. Y de-e nuevo, no quiero que ha-gamos de e-esto algo más grande de lo que e-es.

-Es grande, Matthew. Muy grande. Se metieron con la persona equivocada, ¿ok? Sea quién sea, no me importa.

-…Estaré bien.

-Claro que sí.-lo atrajo suavemente para darle un beso en la frente.-Y nosotros también. El culpable, en cambio, no. Eres un chico fuerte, Matthew, más de lo que crees. Pero desearía que nos dejes consentirte un poco más. La cena estará lista a las 6, _love_.

_-Thanks…_

Arthur se levantó alisando su camisa mientras Matthew se secaba las últimas lágrimas. Se agachó para darle otro pequeño beso en sobre el cabello, y se fue dejándolo solo.

Matthew deseaba no haber tomado un baño previo, así podría tomar uno en ese momento, y llorar sin que haya chance que alguien lo encontrara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur bajó las escaleras con los hombros caídos. En la cocina, se encontró con Alfred dejando el celular en la mesada y pasándose una mano por el cabello, su aspecto tan deplorable como el suyo propio.

-Qué sucede-le preguntó poniendo agua a calentarse para preparar té.

-No tienen cámaras. El maldito salón no tiene cámaras. ¿Qué clase de lugar no tiene cámaras de seguridad?

-¿Y dijeron algo de si vieron a alguien sospechoso entrar o salir?

-No, no vieron. No tendrán cámaras, pero la seguridad, física digamos, sí es fuerte. Por eso confíe ese lugar para la fiesta. Nadie que no haya estado en la lista entró, y en ese horario, entre la 1 y la hora que Mattie y yo salimos, nadie salió.

-¿Y que hay de los empleados del lugar?

-…conozco a la mayoría de ellos. En ese horario estaban ocupados terminando de levantar las mesas y eso. Además, no dejan de ser más que humanos. Mattie puede con cualquiera de ellos, y hasta con todos ellos juntos.

-Ni tampoco nadie vio nada.

-Nada. También dijeron que el baño nunca estuvo cerrado. No que ellos lo hayan cerrado al menos.-el inglés pudo distinguir un poco de rabia en su voz

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, el único sonido era el del agua cayendo en las tazas.

-Entonces, no tenemos nada para empezar.

-No, mientras Mattie no quiera hablar, no.

-Quizás podríamos hablar con algún invitado a ver si vio algo, alguien a quien pudiéramos descartar de la lista de sospechoso, como decir Austria, Italia, Nueva Zelanda, gente que sabemos con los que es seguro hablar.

-Pero Mattie no quiere que nadie sepa nada.

-Sí, tendremos que encontrar la forma sutil de hablar sin revelar nada.

-…_damn_.

-Mañana lo haremos, o quizás luego llame a Oceanía, no olvidemos la diferencia horaria.

-Ok.

-¿Puedes llevarle esto a tu hermano?-le preguntó pasándole una taza humeante.

-Por qué-preguntó un poco seco-lo siento, no quise sonar agresivo. Pregunto por curiosidad, escuché que estaban hablando arriba, ¿está todo bien?

-…no está peor que antes, si a eso te refieres.

-Mattie… ¿lloró?

Arthur levantó una ceja.

-¿Es necesario que llame a Francis para la simple tarea de llevarle un té a Matthew?

-¿Y por qué no se lo llevas tú?

-¡Ya, llévaselo una vez antes que se enfríe!

-Ok, ok, ¡No empujes o se caerá!

Una vez Alfred se fue de la habitación, Arthur tomó su taza y se recostó sobre la mesada en medio de un suspiro.

Conocía ese sentimiento. La depresión, subiendo sobre sus hombros, tirándolo para abajo constantemente.

Pero más feo que sentir eso, era sentir como esa depresión también crecía y atrapaba a esos que desde muchos siglos atrás venía prometiendo que cuidaría, que no volvería a pasar, que esa sería su última lágrima.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cosa fea que es la depresión.<strong>

**Saben que ayuda a superar la depresión? Un poco de amor :D **

**reviews? :)**


	6. Voces

**Quizaaas si me saco todas esas escenas que tengo en la cabeza exigiendo que las escriba entonces esté más predispuesta a estudiar. Dios, espero que si**

**Atención! Capitulo dedicado a: 9KillerQueen9!**

**1. Porque siempre te tomas el tiempo de dejarme lindos reviews que me levantan el ánimo hasta en el peor de los días :)**

**2. Porque eres una excelente escritora y lo mereces!**

**3. Para darte las gracias por todo esto!**

**4. TUS opiniones también me importan mucho a mi!**

****5. MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TODO: Porque no se si te lo dije aún, y si no lo hice mil perdones, soy una colgada. El punto es que amo tu historia, Crónica de una Violación, y fue muy importante para mi leerla. Porque hacia mucho que venía medio maquinando esta historia, pero no me animaba a escribirla porque no sé, una violación es algo serio y no me animaba, ensima en yaoi, no sé. Hasta que lei tu historia y me dije "hey, relajate un poco! Si queres escribirlo, y estás dispuesta a tomarlo con la seriedad que se debe, cuál es el problema!". Asi que después de leer tal maravillosa narración, me decidí a hacerlo! Si ya te lo había dicho, bueno, ya lo sabes de nuevo, pero quería que todos supieran de donde vino mi musa. ****

****CONCLUSIÓN: Crónica de una Violación, de 9KillerQueen9, altamente recomendado ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

Capitulo 6: Voces

_Alfred reía estruendosamente mientras Gilbert daba su imitación ridiculizada de cómo Roderich bailaba a unos metros de ellos, su risa perdiéndose entre la música. Su celular sonó en ese momento y se excusó del grupo para ir abajo. Para cuando llegó al patio interno que tenía el salón, ya habían colgado. Era su superior, así que devolvió la llamada. Intercambió un par de palabras con él, básicamente "No te descontroles con la fiesta, Alfred" y "No te preocupes, lo mejor para mis invitados! Sí, siempre dentro de la ley". _

_Terminada la llamada, decidió pasar por los baños antes de volver a la pista, de todas formas la cerveza ya le haría ir en cualquier momento y mejor aprovechar ahora que los tenía cerca. _

_Sin embargo, la puerta estaba cerrada. Intentó un par de veces más, pero no abría. _

_Estaba seguro de haber visto un par de naciones entrar durante la cena. _

…

_Quizás los trabajadores del salón lo habían cerrado por alguna razón, por limpieza o algo._

_Decidió simplemente ir al que estaba escaleras arriba._

_Una puerta cerrada no justificaba malos presentimientos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Alfred se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, tomándose los segundos necesarios para tocar a la puerta en vez de abrirla de par en par y entrar tranquilamente como hubiera hecho en cualquier otra ocasión.

Nadie respondió.

Volvió a tocar, pero lo mismo. Despacio, abrió la puerta llamando a su hermano. Lo vio acostado y asumió que estaba dormido. Dejando el té sobre el escritorio, se acercó procurando no hacer el menor ruido.

Agachándose junto a la cama, Alfred se dio el lujo de pasar una mano por el cabello de su hermano. Matthew respiraba profunda y tranquilamente, pero a pesar de la aparente calma, Alfred sabía que no mucho tiempo atrás sus mejillas habrían estado empapadas de lágrimas. De alguna forma, con sólo mirarlo podía saberlo. Su pulgar rozó la frente del canadiense, y su expresión instantáneamente cambió. Apoyando la mano entera para confirmar sus sospechas, Alfred pudo sentir como la piel del muchacho hervía de fiebre. Buscó una manta en el ropero, pero ya no había más. Aún con las manos sosteniendo las puertas de madera, se giró a mirar al muchacho. La paz que emanaba de su rostro le hizo desechar la idea de despertarlo para que se metiera dentro de las mantas. Se dio una mirada a si mismo y cerró las puertas.

_Sabemos que entre tú y Mathieu hay, y siempre ha habido cierta…tensión._

Se quitó su adorada campera de cuero y la uso para taparlo.

Tonterías, entre él y Matthew hay todo, menos tensión.

Su relación es pacífica, fraternal, y ante todo, clara. Y así se quedaría. Reacomodó la campera asegurándose que cubriera lo más posible y se levantó para irse. Una vez de pie, tuvo mejor vista de la escena, y sus mejillas instantáneamente se sonrojaron. La vista de Matthew durmiendo con su campera era ciertamente…adorable.

_Es importante que sepas, que no has hecho las cosas tan mal como crees, Alfred._

Se obligó a si mismo a mirar a otro lado. Esa escena, preciosa como era, nunca tendría que haberse dado. Matthew nunca tendría que haber estado en su habitación de huéspedes durmiendo con fiebre. Fiebre que él sabía venía de la depresión y el estrés.

Frustrado consigo mismo, con la situación y con la vida en general, se fue de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando el té olvidado sobre el escritorio.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Estar con Australia era diversión asegurada, todo el mundo lo sabía. Alfred no dejaba de reír bailando con Jack y su grupo, nueva Zelanda, Filipinas y otros pares más. Quizás era por ese estado de éxtasis en que estaba que al principió no notó la seriedad en la cara de Toris cuando tímidamente se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro para llamarlo._

_-Hey, Toris, what's up, duude!-le dijo gritando sobre la música_

_-A-alfred, am, creo que algo le pasó a Canadá. _

_-¿A Mattie? No lo veo desde hace rato, pensé que ya se había ido_

_-Um, está en el baño…llorando ¿Crees que podría ir a hablar con él? Me pidió si podía buscar a alguien de su familia_

_-Oh, no me digas que _mylittle bro_ está ebrio otra vez? No te preocupes, Toris, siempre se pone melodramático cuando se le sube el alcohol, luego se le pasa y empieza a ser divertido. _

_-No creo que esto tenga que ver con el a-alcohol, Alfred. _

_Recién ahí fue cuando el estadounidense empezó a sospechar, bajando varios decibeles_

_-¿Dónde dices que está?_

_-En el baño. _

_-Afred, ¿está todo bien, _Mate_?_

_La pregunta de Australia fue totalmente ignorada_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Alfred se revolvió el pelo antes de entrar en la cocina, como si pudiera sacarse lo recuerdos de al cabeza así y quizás despabilarse un poco. Una vez dentro, en la barra se encontró a Francis en el lugar donde había estado Arthur.

-Hey… Francis, ¿preparas la cena?-le preguntó no muy entusiasmado

-_Oui_, Alfred, y un poco de ayuda sería más útil que empezar con exigencias.

-Oh, lo siento, sólo preguntaba por curiosidad… ¿necesitas ayuda en algo?-respondió con el mismo tono distraído de antes.

Francis se dio vuelta dejando de lado su trabajo de acomodar los ingredientes que había comprado para mirarlo sorprendido

-¿Está todo bien, Alfred?

-¿Eh? Oh, sí, lo siento, estaba pensando en, cosas. Por cierto, no creo que Mattie cene, está dormido y parece que su fiebre ha subido.

-¿Más fiebre?-preguntó Francis mirando a un costado-no hay chance de que Mathieu nos deje llamarle un doctor, ¿verdad?

-Ni la más mínima.

-Uhm, ese niño…Bueno, supongo que lo mejor es dejar que descanse, luego subiré a ver como está

Alfred tragó saliva recordando la escena de Matthew con su campera, pero trato de no pensar en lo que diría Francis al verla y simplemente ignoró el tema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A medida avanzaban a través de la muchedumbre de la pista de baile, el mal presentimiento que tenía en el estomago se volvía más y más notorio. ¿Era sólo su imaginación o lo venía sintiendo desde hace rato sin darse cuenta hasta ahora en donde el contexto parecía indicar que evidentemente había algo que no estaba bien?_

_Unos metros antes de las escaleras, cruzó miradas con Arthur y Francis, que debieron haber notado su cara de serio porque de inmediato dejaron de discutir para mirarlo, pero Alfred no se detuvo, concentrado en seguir a Toris. De hecho, ahora notaba que todos los que estaban a su alrededor lo miraban curiosos, abriéndole el paso si es que estaban en el camino._

_Agradeció internamente que los baños estuvieran lejos de la pista, para evitar dar más show. Cruzando las mesas donde antes cenaron, antes de llegar a la salida al patio, vio las dos puertas. Toris abrió la del baño de hombres sin problemas. Una vez dentro, había una pared que había que rodear para llegar a los baños en sí, creando una especie de pasillo pequeño. Toris se detuvo antes de girar, indicando con la mirada que mejor continuara él. Con la quietud que daba la lejanía de la pista y la puerta cerrada, Alfred podía oír los familiares gimoteos desde allí. Si en algún momento se sintió algo mareado por el alcohol, ya se le habían ido todos los síntomas de golpe. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La cena llegó bastante pronto para sorpresa de Alfred quien siempre se empezaba a quejar que tenía hambre al menos media hora antes. Francis y Arthur charlaban trivialmente sobre una que otra noticia del día, Alfred no abrió la boca ni para decir lo raro que era verlos conversar tan casualmente.

-¿Alfred? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?-preguntó Arthur después que pasaron 5 minutos de silencio sin que el estadounidense si quiera lo notara. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no agregar un _lad_ al final, o algún otro apelativo cariñoso.

Alfred negó con la cabeza envolviendo su tenedor con fideos. Los dos europeos compartieron una mirada, pero antes que Francis dijera algo Alfred habló.

-Es bastante estúpido que si quiera me queje, o esté actuando tan…tan solemne y dramático, cuando no soy el afectado. Quiero decir, Matthew es a quien…atacaron. Yo debería estar enfadado, y molesto, e indignado, ¡y lo estoy! Pero también estoy…estoy actuando como un egoísta dando lástima, ¿no?

-Es perfectamente entendible, Alfred-le dijo Arthur luego de unos segundos de silencio-aún si no eres la victima directa, que Matthew esté mal te pone también mal a ti. Es parte de tener seres queridos, sabes. En parte, sientes lo que ellos sienten. Te _mimetizas_ con -…-

-¡No, no! ¡No se suponen que debas consentirme así! ¡Se supone que debes enfadarte conmigo, y decirme que cambie la cara, y que deje de preocuparme por mí y-…-_Damn_, ¡ayúdame a reaccionar!

-Alfred no hay más nada que puedas hacer-dijo Francis

-¡Sí, tiene que haber algo más que estar deprimiéndome aquí!

Alfred se levantó dispuesto a irse

-Alfred, cálmate-…-

-Te estás sobre exigiendo innecesaria-…-

El estadounidense se fue sin escucharlos.

Arthur dio un suspiro pasándose una mano por el pelo. Francis lo miró pero no dijo nada.

-Solían hacer eso cuando eran niños-comentó Arthur mirando la mesa

-¿…._mimetizarse?_

_-_Lo hacían todo el tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_En la pared de la izquierda estaban los lavamanos, 4, y sobre ellos un espejo grande cruzaba de lado a lado la habitación. En el espacio que había entre el 3° y el 4° lavamanos, estaba Matthew, sentado en el piso con la cara hundida en las manos. Sus gimoteos suaves y espontáneos, sus piernas dobladas hacía su pecho. Alfred pensó que al ver su propia cara en el espejo vería puro desconcierto, pero lo cierto es que el mínimo segundo que gastó en mirarse mientras chequeaba el lugar en presencia de alguien más aparte de Toris, lo único que vio fue pura rabia. Porque de alguna forma lo sabía. De alguna manera con sólo ver a Matthew, sabía que había sido violado. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matthew estaba dormido, y Arthur y Francis estaban ahí para cuidarlo. Alfred sentía que era seguro irse sin riesgo de que se repitiera lo de la noche anterior. Realmente necesitaba irse, a cada segundo sentía que iba a perder el control y no quería estar cerca de los otros si pasaba. Tomó llaves, celular, un buzo algodón a falta de su campera de cuero y una campera para nieve, su licencia de conducir, y se subió a su auto que lo esperaba en el garage.

Arthur y Francis lo escucharon irse pero no dijeron nada.

No sabía a donde ir, sólo quería ocupar su mente con algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Alfred corrió a su hermano y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él._

_-Dime que no, Matthew, _please_, dime que no es lo que pienso_

_-_A-al_-fue la temblorosa respuesta_

_Alfred tomó las manos del canadiense e intentó apartarlas de su cara, sin importarle si se manchaba con la sangre de sus nudillos cortados, y al mismo tiempo intentando no tocar sus heridas. _

_-Matt, quién fue-le preguntó forcejeando porque Matthew no quería mover sus manos-dime quién fue_

_El canadiense no respondió, sus gimoteos calando profundo en Alfred. Vio que además de los nudillos también tenía el labio cortado, y decidió dejar de forcejar por miedo a hacerle daño, para pasar a tomarlo de los hombros_

_-¡Matthew, dime quién fue!-elevó la voz perdiendo el control ante la nula respuesta_

_Podía sentir la furia subir y subir, una sensación que se le hacía familiar, naciendo en un contexto al que no debería pertenecer. En una fiesta no era donde esperaría ser dominado por un instinto primitivo de asesinar._

_-Maldición, _WHO FUCKING DID IT!

_Se giró hacia Toris tan rápido que el muchacho se asustó un poco._

_-Quién fue, Toris-le preguntó con un tono de voz que hizo tintinear todos los instintos de supervivencia del lituano-¡Quién fue, Toris! ¡Quién!_

_-¡No-o no lo sé, cuando llegué no ha-a-había nadie más que-e Caa-anadá!_

_Toris juraría que pudo escuchar un gruñido casi animal escapar del estadounidense_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El auto rugía mientras se excedía del límite de velocidad. Ya había pasado por el campo de tiro, por el gimnasio, canchas de variados deportes, incontables bares, y algún otro destino más que en su momento le parecieron una mejor idea que la anterior y la terminó desechando apenas manejaba frente a la puerta. No sabía cuanto llevaba, 2 horas o quizás 3 manejando, sólo sabía que ya era de noche. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en la carretera a las afueras de la ciudad. Decidió parar sobre la banquina, tirándose sobre el pasto que separaba la ruta del pequeño bosque que nacía a unos 10 metros. Apagó el motor y todas las luces, aún si sabía que era peligroso desaparecer en la oscuridad al costado de la ruta. Quería un poco de soledad.

Se bajó del auto tomando su campera de nieve y respiró el aire frío de diciembre. El oscuro bosque que en otro momento le hubiera traído recuerdos de cientos de películas de terror, ahora parecía lo suficientemente pacífico como para tentarlo a ir hacía a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Llevaba planeando esa fiesta por un mes, queriendo que sea la más grande de todas, como hacía cada año. Le había prometido a Matthew que pasaría navidad con él, por eso corrió la fiesta que solía hacer para navidad a unas semanas antes y la catalogó cono "la fiesta para despedir el año"._

_Y allí estaba en su añorada fiesta, arrodillado en el baño frente a su hermano que lloraba desconsoladamente sin decirle por qué ni quién. _

_Él sabía el _por qué_, pero era el _quién_ lo que lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba listo para volver a demandar respuestas cuando escuchó un suave murmullo. Tan suave, que no entendió lo que dijo. Se acercó, y esta vez escuchó tan claro que hasta podía distinguir la desesperación en él_

_-So-sólo llévame a casa, A-alfred. Por favor. _

_La culpa lo pateó casi tan fuerte como antes lo golpeó la realización de lo que había pasado al entrar._

_Definitivamente quería golpearse a si mismo. _

_-Matt...lo siento, Matt, ¿estás bien?_

_Matthew respiró profundo. __Lentamente, se quitó las manos de la cara. Alfred contuvo el aire intentando ver si su mejilla sólo estaba manchada de sangre o si también estaba herida._

_Había dos cosas que realmente odiaba ver en la cara de su hermano: lágrimas, y sangre. Esto no estaba ayudando a controlar su ira._

_Matthew, por su parte, siguió tratando de calmar su respiración mientras se sacaba los ojos._

_-Quiero irme, Al-murmuró pasándose el reverso de la mano por la nariz. Alfred quiso morir a ver sus orbes violetas tan perdidas en tristeza, Matthew evitando su mirada-¿Podrías llevarme?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Se aventuró unos 3 o 4 árboles dentro del bosque y cerró los ojos respirando profundo, dejando que el helado aire inundara sus pulmones.

No aguantó ni 3 segundos que se giró y corrió al auto, abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que casi la rompe y se lanzó adentró prendiendo la radio. Subió el volumen al máximo, con la esperanza que el ruido ensordecedor callara las voces en su mente.

Vio la pantalla de su celular prenderse con una llamada entrante de su propia casa, seguramente Arthur o Francis queriendo saber a donde se había metido después de tanto tiempo. Sabía que debía contestar, pero temía que su voz lo delatara.

Estando fuera de la ciudad, prácticamente en medio de la nada en esa carretera tan poco transitada, y con la música a todo volumen, sentía que no estaba tan mal quebrarse.

Así que dejó un par de lágrimas caer mientras se reprochaba una y otra vez que no tenía ningún derecho a deprimirse así, la llamada quedando perdida en medio de caos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiración...por qué no me motivas a estudiar!<strong>

**Reviews altamente apreciados :D**


	7. Sueños

**Hola, hola, hola!**

**Gracias por su apoyo, es muy importante para mí!**

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

Capitulo 7: Sueños

Arthur se sentó en el sillón con el teléfono inalámbrico aún en mano.

-No contesta-informó apretando el botón de colgar

-No creo que le haya pasado nada-ofreció Francis sentado a su lado.

-Yo tampoco. Pero se está formando una maldita tormenta ahí afuera y no sabemos ni si tiene cadenas para nieve. Al menos podría contestar, y decirnos dónde diablos está y cuando piensa volver.

-_Angleterre_, estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua. Estoy seguro que Alfred tiene equipamiento adecuado para la nieve en el baúl del auto. Ya está bastante grande como para cuidarse solo.

Arthur le tiró una mirada fulminante.

-Lo mismo me hubieras dicho de Matthew si en la fiesta te hubiera dicho que me preocupaba no verlo en ningún lado, _"Ya no es niño"_

Los ojos azul zafiro de Francis que hasta el momento intentaban mantener la calma mostraron cierta chispa al escuchar el comentario que hizo que Arthur reaccionara.

-Lo siento, lo siento.-se apresuró a decir el inglés desviando la mirada al teléfono en sus manos-no es como si yo si quiera hubiera notado la ausencia de Matthew en la fiesta. Puedes usar eso en mi contra si quieres.

-…no tiene mucho caso que nos echemos culpas el uno al otro. No va a borrar lo que le sucedió a Mathieu, ni nos dará noticias de Alfred.

Arthur dio un pequeño chasquido y volvió a intentar comunicarse con Estados Unidos. Los segundos pasaron, y como todas las veces anterior terminó cortando la llamado hastiado de escuchar el tono sonar y sonar. Cuando Francis quiso decir algo del estilo de _"ya nos llamará cuando vea las llamadas perdidas"_, vio una sonrisa melancólica en la cara de Arthur tan fuera de lugar que decidió guardar silencio a la espera de la explicación que vendría con tal gesto.

-Una vez, cuando los gemelos eran niños, ¿recuerdas como por un tiempo Alfred se veía casi 10 años mayor que Matthew?

Francis asintió.

-Alfred habrá aparentado unos 15 años, y Matthew no más de 5. Alfred y yo discutimos, y se fue de la casa, estábamos en Manchester. Llegó la noche y Alfred no volvía, aún no era invierno pero hacía frío de todas formas. Salí a buscarlo, pero no pude encontrarlo. Cuando volví, Matthew estaba en la sala principal sentado frente a la chimenea que ya no tenía más que cenizas. Estaba helado al punto de temblar abrazos a su osezno, medio dormido y seguramente hambriento, pero cuando me vio entrar, en vez de llorar porque tenía frío, o sueño, o hambre, como hubiera deseado hubiera hecho, me preguntó dónde estaba su hermano. No supe que decirle, había recorrido cada lugar que se me ocurrió sin resultados y la noche ya no me dejaba seguir buscando. Alfred bien podría haberse ahogado en el río y yo no lo sabría. Estaba enojado y frustrado y preocupado, y le dije sin muchos miramientos que no sabía dónde estaba ni sabía cuando volvería. Por la cara que puso parecía que le hubiera dicho que su hermano había muerto. Matthew, que solía ser sereno hasta cuando sollozaba, empezó a llorar tan fuerte que por un momento pensé frente a mí hubiera aparecido un Alfred de 5 años.

Arthur dio una pequeña pausa que a Francis, tan metido en la pequeña anécdota como estaba, ni se le cruzó por la mente interrumpir.

-Primero traté de calmarme y decirme que era mi imaginación, que Matthew no estaba tan desconsolado como yo lo veía sino que mi propia histeria me estaba haciendo exagerarlo todo. Pero debió haber gritado realmente fuerte porque antes que pudiera dar más de 4 pasos hacía a él, y créeme que los di bastante rápidos, la puerta se abrió de par en par y Alfred entró corriendo directo a su hermano. Se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó tan fuerte mientras lloraba pidiéndole, _rogándole_, que se calme, que me sentí la peor persona del mundo por haberlos separado, aún si nunca fue mi intención hacerlo. Al parecer Alfred se había escondido cerca de la casa, seguramente planeando meterse por algún lado cuando yo me fuera a dormir, pero en el momento en que escuchó a su hermano sufrir no le importó tirar todo por la borda y volver, aún si eso era mostrarse débil ante mí.

Francis sonrió suavemente, sin atreverse a cortar el aura tranquila del momento. Arthur, en cambio, hizo un gesto de resignación y volvió a intentar llamar. Segundos después, sintió una mano cálida alejarle el aparato del oído, pero en vez de fulminarlo con la mirada, dejó los hombros caer y lo miró con desconsuelo.

-Alfred no ha huido de casa, ni Matthew llorará por él-le dijo el galo

Arthur bajó la mirada pero no apartó su mano de la de Francis.

-Juro que alguien va a pagar _muy caro_ todo este lío-murmuró con sus ojos verdes relampagueando con furia por un segundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gilbert, ¿vienes?

Prusia hizo le hizo una ademán con la mano izquierda indicando que ya iba enfocándose exclusivamente en su celular. Ludwig lo miró un segundo pero aún si le parecía extraña la actitud de su hermano no dijo nada.

Se giró para buscar a los hermanos Vargas, preocupado por mantener el grupo unido en el tumulto del aeropuerto de Milán, y aunque quizás debería esperar más de ellos que perderse en su propio aeropuerto, nunca se sabe. Los encontró unos metros más adelante, pegados el uno al otro y hablando en voz baja. Feliciano se aferraba al brazo de su hermano quién, a su manera algo agresiva, intentaba calmarlo. Preocupado por qué podría estar alarmando al menor de los italianos, Ludwig decidió acercarse.

-Ya basta, Feliciano, no ha pasado nada-murmuraba Lovino.

Los hermanos no lo vieron acercarse al estar de espaldas a él.

-¿Pero tú lo viste? Estaba totalmente fuera de sí, _fratello._

_-_Lo sé, lo vimos juntos, pero sólo estaba un poco…muy…alcoholizado

-¡A eso me refiero, Lovi! Tengo miedo que haya hecho algo. Ya sabes como es cuando está así…

_-¿E? Non è la nostra responsabilità, _Feliciano.

-No…_m__à_…

-Basta.

-¡Pero Kiku-…-¡

-¿Qué tiene que ver Japón en todo esto?

-Kiku dice que esa historia del hermano de _Gli Stati Uniti_ es muy rara. Que tal si…ya sabes…tuvo algo que ver con…-

-Sigue sin ser nuestra responsabilidad.

-…_Fratello, _si algo me pasará a mí, y por ejemplo, Alfred supiera algo, ¿no querrías que te lo dijera?

-…_non è la stessa cosa. _No es lo mismo.

-_Per che?_

_-Perchè-…-Cosa fai li, Germania!_

Ludwig no tardó en ponerse rojo.

-¡No-o estaba escuchando! No quería interrumpir, por eso me quedé aquí.

-Sí, claro, suena bastante patética tu excusa-le gritó Lovino.

Ludwig parecía ser el único en todo el aeropuerto al que parecía molestarle el escándalo del italiano

-_Fratello_…-murmuró Feliciano aun aferrado a su brazo.

-Vamos, muero de hambre-interrumpió Gilbert pasando a su lado sin detenerse

Ludwig no dudo mucho en dejar a Lovino en segundo plano y apurarse para alcanzar a su hermano. Aún cargando con su pesada valija no tardó en alcanzarlo.

-¿A quién llamas tanto?-le preguntó echando una mirada hacía atrás asegurándose que Feliciano y Lovino los seguían empujando el carrito con sus propias maletas.

-No importa.-fue la seca respuesta

-¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

-No.

Una vez más, Alemania no dijo nada sobre su conducta tan fuera de lo normal. Atrás de ellos, los hermanos vargas seguían murmurando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_._

_._

_._

_-Alfred, detente-le pidió._

_Pero no paró._

_Afuera había gritos, disparos, fuego. Y él no tenía el más mínimo apuro de volver al frente de batalla._

_Siguió enfocado en su victima, sus manos moviéndose solas._

_-¡Alfred, basta!-le ordenó._

_Pero no paró._

_Había cierta adicción en esos labios que le hacía querer besarlos el mayor tiempo posible lo más posible. Quería besarlo, y besarlo, y besarlo, hasta que dejara de llorar._

_-Alfred, detente.-le rogó._

_Pero no paró._

_¿Por qué parar? Placer, eso quería. _

_Placer, poder, venganza, amor._

_Todo consumado en un acto tan humano y tan naturalmente instintivo que le parecía lo más adecuado y correcto del mundo._

_-Alfred, me haces daño-sollozó_

_Pero no paró._

_Quería arrancarle ese maldito uniforme rojo que tanto odiaba. Él no debería estar usando algo así. No aceptaba nada británico en él. Quería borrarle hasta el acento. Y quería escucharlo suspirar mil y un veces, decir su nombre, gritar. Todo el mundo estaba gritando ahí afuera, por qué no darle a esta guerra otro tipo de aullido. _

_¿Hacía cuanto venía deseando esto?_

_Dios, demasiado tiempo._

_Y se sentía tan bien, tan correcto sentirlo bajos sus brazos. Besarlo, adorarlo, tenerlo._

_Mil y un veces, suyo y sólo suyo._

_-Al, please._

_._

_._

_-¡No, Alfred!_

_._

_._

_Manos tiraban de él, manos los separaban._

_Nadie puede separarlo de sus preciados ojos violetas. Nadie. _

_Alfred se aferró a ellos. Pero las manos tiraban, y las manos peleaban. Y él no peleaba, sólo se aferraba y besaba, y se embriaga más y más con eso que sentía siempre deseo y ahora le querían robar._

_._

_-¡Ya basta, Alfred! ¡Estás fuera de ti mismo!_

_._

_-¡Suéltalo!_

_._

_._

_-¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!_

_-¡Déjalo!_

_-¡No lo toques!_

_-¡Eso te lo digo a ti!_

_Un par de ojos verdes chispeaban de furia mientras, una vez más, el uniforme rojo, ese maldito uniforme rojo, le quitaba lo que más deseaba._

_-Arthur…-sollozaron sus adorados ojos violetas._

_Y Alfred sintió furia, odio, enojo y más y todo junto. _

_No era su nombre el que aquellos ojos suspiraban. Era el de aquel odioso, detestable, entrometido, enemigo suyo. El peor de todos sus enemigos. _

_-¡Cómo te atreves, Alfred!-gritó el dueño de los ojos verdes-¡Tú propio hermano! ¡Eres un monstruo!_

_Y él estaba listo para pelear. Para ganar lo que era suyo. Porque los ojos verdes ya le había sacado mucho, pero esto no. Esto no lo daría._

_Sí, estaba listo para pelear. Buscó sus ojos violetas, sus asustados ojos violetas, le quería decir que todo estaba bien, que él pelearía, que no se rendiría, que los recuperaría. Los buscó y los encontró en algún lugar bajo los brazos del de ojos verdes._

_Y de repente, la furia, odio, enojo y más, murieron. Los ojos violetas le calaron hasta el alma, las lágrimas ahora eran propias, el terror también._

_Un monstruo. Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo. _

_-_Came on, love, let's go.I'll take you home

_Y los ojos verdes se lo llevaron. Y él no pudo hacer nada, quedó allí arrodillado. En su soledad, los ojos violetas seguían llorando, sufriendo, implorando, frente a él. Sin darle respiro, sin merced, le recordaban la horrible, horrible persona que era y sería por siempre a partir de ese día de 1812._

_._

_.._

…

Abrió los ojos entre jadeos, todos sus músculos agarrotados por estar tensados por mucho tiempo.

Una pesadilla, no más que un sueño.

No solía tenerlas, pero cuando las tenía por lo general eran del pasado.

Con las dos manos en la cara trató de controlar su respiración.

Sólo un mal sueño, de un evento deplorable muy poco adecuado para el momento. Pero mal sueño en fin.

No pudo hacerlo. Nada pasó. Él no _dañó_ a Matthew.

Matthew lo había perdonado.

No tenía sentido seguir torturándose.

¿Verdad?

El reloj marcó las 3 de la mañana, decidió bajar a buscar un vaso de agua. No prendió ninguna luz, sabiendo su camino en la oscuridad, y quizás por eso casi tira el vaso cuando escuchó alguien decir "Ah, aquí estás.

-_Damn,_ Arthur, ¡casi me das un infarto!-le dijo sin elevar mucho la voz

-No hubiera sido algo oportuno ciertamente. ¿Dónde fuiste hoy?

-Tenía ciertos asuntos que atender, _dad.-_le respondió sarcástico.

_-_No me mires con esa cara, Alfred, desapareciste de la nada, no atendías el celular, y mira la tormenta que hay ahora afuera.

-Lo lamento…supongo que me tardé más de lo que pensé.

-La próxima vez, al menos mándanos un mensaje.

-Ok. ¿Algún problema aquí? ¿Qué hay de la fiebre de Matthew?

-Ha bajado, Francis se encargó de él toda la tarde, y para cuando se fue a dormir ya estaba mucho mejor.

-Oh, bien.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? Y no me digas _sólo tenía sed_, se que se necesita más que un poco de sed para sacarte de la cama.

-Um, un mal sueño.

La simple respuesta pareció sorprender más Arthur de lo que Alfred hubiera esperad.

-¿Una pesadilla?-le preguntó el inglés.

-Um, sí, eso dije.

Arthur no dijo nada y dio media vuelta.

-¡He-ey!-le gritó Alfred, ofendido por ser ignorado.

Su única respuesta fue Arthur levantando la mano tras él para hacerlo callar. Había algo en su expresión que despertó curiosidad en Alfred, por lo que siguió por las escaleras

-¿Esta todo bien, Arthur?-le preguntó, pero e inglés no respondió.

-¿De que fue tu pesadilla, si se puede saber?

-Del pasado.

-Oh.

Arthur aceleró el paso ante esa respuesta.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, oh, oh! <strong>

**De los reviews vivimos aquí **

**Review, per favore? :D**


	8. Despertares

...

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

Capítulo 8: Despertares

-¿Qué tan…_pasado_ fue el pasado de tus sueños, si no te molesta la pregunta?

-Am, de 1812. Ya sabes…la guerra con Canadá, la…invasión.

Arthur se detuvo en la cima de las escaleras y se giró a verlo. Alfred, unos escalones más abajo tuvo que agarrarse fuerte del barandal para ayudarse a frenar y no chocar con él.

-Alfred, ¿no te estás torturando con eso, verdad?-le preguntó dejando los hombros caer-¡eso fue hace 2 siglos! No tienen ninguna comparación con esto, y-…-

-Hey, sólo fue un sueño, ¿okay?-lo cortó Estados Unidos.

-…okay.

Arthur de inmediato retomó la carrera.

-¿Puedes decirme que sucede?-pidió Alfred desde atrás

El otro respondió levantando una mano para callarlo. Entrando en el pasillo, el menor notó como el inglés suavizaba el sonido de sus pasos pero no bajaba el ritmo, y por inercia le copió. Pasaron la habitación principal, la habitación de Tony donde Francis aún dormía, y pararon frente a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, dónde se suponía Matthew dormía.

Arthur abrió la puerta unos centímetros, para luego abrirla del todo y entrar, todo en puro silencio. A Alfred le tomó varios segundos entender porque Arthur se había parado al lado de la cama y miraba tan fijo a su hermano durmiendo. Entonces notó la expresión de Matthew.

-Está teniendo una pesadilla-dijo sin pensar, y luego agregó sorprendido por sus propias palabras:-oh, ¡Mattie tiene una pesadilla también!

-Sí, ¿así parece no? Siempre me costó darme cuenta si Matthew tenía un mal sueño o no-comentó Arthur sentándose en la cama-tú dabas vueltas, llorabas y hasta gritabas dormido cuando tenías una. Pero Matthew era simplemente imposible de saber.

El inglés puso una mano en el hombro del canadiense y lo sacudió un poco para despertarlo "_Hey, lad, despierta_" lo llamó. Alfred seguía sin salir de su asombro.

Poco a poco, un par de ojos violetas se abrieron en la oscuridad, su dueño que antes parecía estar tan pacíficamente dormido empezó a respirar agitadamente como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración por un largo tiempo.

-Está bien, sólo fue una pesadilla, _love_.

Matthew se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que tiemble mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas e instintivamente se llevaba las manos a la cara para cubrirlos. Una escena que los otros dos habían vistos miles de veces cuando el canadiense era pequeño, y aun así nunca lograron acostumbrarse, los dos teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico al verlo así

-He-hey, sólo fue un mal sueño, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Una ilusión, no fue real!

-¡No-o llores, Mattie!

La puerta chirrió al ser abierta interrumpiendo sus fallidos intentos de consolación.

-_Mon Dieu_, que es todo el escándalo-…-comentó un dormido Francis acercándose-_Mon Dieu_! Mathieu, ¿qué sucede, _mon amour_?

Sin darle mucha importancia al inglés sentado en la cama ni al estadounidense parado a su lado, el francés no dudó en arrodillarse junto a la cabecera y llevar una mano al cabello del muchacho que allí reposaba.

-_Desolé, desolé!__-_balbuceó Matthew en medio de dos gimoteos.

_-C__'est bien, amo__ur, c__'__est bien-_murmuró Francis pasando sus dedos por los mechones rubios con suavidad-un mal sueño, _non_?

Matthew asintió sin sacar las manos de la cara.

-Oh, _mon_ _petit ange_.-fue todo lo que dijo el francés.

Pasaron unos segundos de puro silencio mientras Matthew se calmaba, segundos en los que Francis no cesó las caricias y Arthur y Alfred aún tenían medio estado de pánico activo.

-Lo siento. Ya estoy bien. –dijo el canadiense secándose las lagrimas

-Vas a lastimarte así-dijo Francis al verlo refregarse los ojos con furia, pero Matthew no paró.

-Gracias, y perdón, de nuevo.

-No hay problema. ¿Las pesadillas son horribles, verdad?-comentó Alfred ofreciéndole su sonrisa de mil watts.

Matthew asintió. Imposible no devolver esa sonrisa, aún si la suya no fuera ni un décimo en comparación.

-Mm, ¿qué hora es? ¿Los desperté? Lo siento.-murmuró algo incómodo al tener las tres miradas sobre él.

-Ya deja de pedir perdón, _lad_. Son alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada, pero no, nos despertaste. Bueno, a Francis sí, pero creo que es seguro decir que no le molesta en lo más mínimo.

Matthew volvió a sonreír pensando en lo raro que era escuchar a Arthur referirse al otro por su nombre, y no por alguno de sus tantos insultos. A Alfred no le sorprendió pues él había estado compartiendo más tiempo con los europeos desde que llegaron, mientras Matthew descansaba en su estado febril.

-¿Cómo supiste?-preguntó de golpe Alfred sin poder contener su curiosidad-¿Cómo supiste que estaba teniendo una pesadilla en este momento?

-Fue por lo que dije antes-empezó a explicar Arthur-de niños, era imposible saber cuándo Matthew tenía una pesadilla. Hasta que noté lo que le dije a Francis en la cena. Si bien ustedes dos son el perfecto antítesis el uno del otro, a su vez tendían, y al parecer aún tienden, a _mimetizarse_. Era algo más allá de ser gemelos, de que cuando uno lloraba también lloraba el otro. Uno tenía sueño, y de repente el otro también, uno hambre y el otro también. Recuerdo una vez que tú, Alfred, te intoxicaste con comida. A las pocas horas Matthew también enfermó, aún si no había ni estado cerca de lo que tú comiste, tenía exactamente los mismos síntomas. Y luego aprendí que cuando uno tenía pesadillas, el otro también. Es increíble que eso aún sea vigente. Debo pedir disculpas, Matthew, por la cantidad de pesadillas en que me enfoqué en consolar al escandaloso de tu hermano sin notar que tú también tenías problemas.

-Disculpas aceptadas-sonrió Matthew.

-¡_Damn_, yo también lo siento, Mattie! ¡La cantidad de pesadillas que tuve sin saber que te tendría que haber llamado para despertarte!

-Bueno, supongo que yo también lo siento, Al.

-¡Podrías haber compartido esa información antes, _old man_!

-¡Te dije que no sabía que aún funcionara!

Lo cierto es que Arthur siempre pensó que esa conexión se habría perdido con la Guerra de 1812 y la independencia de Alfred, pero decidió no mencionarlo.

-…¿de qué era tu pesadilla, Matt?-preguntó Alfred aún si sabía que podría arrepentirse.

-…Am, de hecho… no recuerdo ahora. Sobre alguna película de terror o algo así, como siempre. ¿La tuya? Tú también tuviste una, ¿no? Así fue como supiste, Arthur, ¿no?

El inglés asintió.

-Oh, de apocalipsis zombie-dijo Alfred, sus ojos cruzando los verdes de Arthur por un rápido segundo.-¿La tuya también?

-No. Aliens me parece que era. No sé.

-Oh, genial. Bueno, no _genial_, pero me entiendes.

No había necesidad decir que los dos mentían. Todos sabían, y todos sabían que los otros sabían que mentían.

-_Well_, que bien que el episodio ya ha terminado, y los dos saben que cuando tienen un mal sueño tienen que llamar al otro.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo, Mathieu?-preguntó Francis que no había dejado de acariciarle el cabello.

-No, _papa_, no soy un niño, sólo fue una pesadilla. Estaré bien.

-Además si tienes otra, ¡el gran _Hero_ vendrá al rescate!

Matthew rió un poco y dijo

-Ya veremos quién despierta a quién la próxima vez

-Oh_, challenge accepted_!_-_vociferó el estadounidense ganando más risas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

9 de la mañana del domingo y Arthur ya empezaba con el primer té del día. Mientras se restregaba los ojos para despertarse un poco más, escuchó unos pasos conocidos acercarse a la cocina.

-Buen día-dijo cuándo Francis entró en la cocina

-Buen día-respondió el galo sonriente.

-¿Por qué tan contento?

-Cuando te despertaste, ¿no sentiste por un momento la necesidad de chequear a los "_niños"?_

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

A Arthur seguía sin gustarle la expresión del galo.

-¿No la sentiste? ¿Cómo si tuvieras un _Déjà vécu, o d__éjà __vu_ para que entiendas?

-Sé lo que significa _Déjà vécu. _Y de hecho, sí, por un momento se me pasó por la mente que tenía que ir a ver si los gemelos seguían dormidos, y en especial que ninguno haya tirado de la cama al otro de nuevo. ¿Por? ¿Tú también?

-_Oui_. ¿Y fuiste?

-No. ¿Tú sí?

La sonrisa de Francis se acrecentó

-_Oui_.

Sin decir una palabra más, el francés le hizo señas para que lo siga. Arthur se dejó guiar por su curiosidad. Subiendo las escaleras, Francis le hizo una señal de silencio llevándose un dedo a los labios antes de empujar la puerta de la habitación de Alfred.

En el centro de la habitación, los gemelos dormían profundamente en la amplia cama. Enfrentados el uno al otro, por el borde del grueso acolchado asomaban las manos entrelazadas en medio de ambos.

A Arthur no le importó que ahora él tuviera la misma sonrisa que antes le criticó a Francis.

-Parece ser-comenzó el francés en un susurro-que después de, ¿qué fueron 5 pesadillas que contamos anoche? Bueno, después de la 5ta o 6ta vez que tuvieron que despertarse el uno al otro, se dieron cuenta que todo sería más fácil si dormían más…cerca.

Sorprendentemente, fue Arthur el que dijo:

-Dime que tienes una cámara a mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El minutero del reloj llegó a dar dos vueltas completas más antes que Alfred despertara.

-_Morning_-murmuró notando que Matthew ya estaba despierto.

El canadiense tenía los ojos fijos en sus manos entrelazadas. Por un momento, el mayor pensó que quizás el gesto le hubiera molestado al otro, o al menos lo hacía ahora que la crisis de pesadillas había _terminado_, o algo así. Miró el reloj y mentalmente sentenció que luego de 4 horas seguidas de dormir sin pesadillas, era seguro declararla terminada.

Sin embargo, como si Matthew supiera de su sospecha, le dio un cariñoso apretón antes de hablar.

-Al…quiero irme a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>A Matthew le haría muy, muy feliz si dejaras un reviews :D<strong>

**So, review, s'il te plaît ~ **


	9. Frío

**Hola! Gracias a todos por el apoyo, es muy importante para mi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

Capitulo 9: Frío

-_Feliciano!-_se escuchó el grito de Romano luego de un portazo que bien podría haber asustado a toda la cuadra.

-Veee!-reaccionó el mencionado, casi tirando su celular de la sorpresa

-¡Qué crees que estás haciendo?-siguió le mayor acercándose con visible cara de enfado

-¡No-o estaba ha-aciendo n-nada malo, vee!

Romano dio un pequeño gruñido y le arrancó el celular de la mano.

-¡A quién intentabas llamas!

-A-a n-n-nadie, e-estaba que-e-eriendo h-ablar co-on _il nono_, ¡lo juro! ¡Sa-ali a ver si vee-enia, ya sa-abes como aa-veces aparece en Navidaa-ad!

-¿Y el celular para qué, Feliciano?

-¡Hungría! ¡Hungría justo me llamó! ¡Acabo de colgar, puedes ver el registro de llama-adas! ¡Vee, por qué me miras así, _fratello_!

Romano tiró el celular al piso sin mucho cuidado. Había cierto brillo en sus ojos mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y lo atraía hacía sí.

-_Famiglia, Feliciano, Famiglia! Capasci? La tua famiglia _è_ lo che importa. _Es lo único que importa-bruscamente señaló hacia la casa detrás de ellos-¡Deja de jugar al niño bueno y entiendo que la familia está primero! ¡Sin excusas! ¿Sabes lo que puede representar que tu quieras jugar al mártir? ¡Ni si quiera sabemos si nuestras sospechas son verdad! ¡Y no lo vamos a saber, así se va a quedar!

-_Ma, il Ca-anada-...-!_

_-_¡Canadá tiene su propia familia! ¡Que ellos se ocupen de él, yo me ocupo de la mía!-lo soltó-¡Ahora entra antes que te resfríes!

Feliciano se mordió el labio y se cruzó de brazos de una forma que más parecía se estuviera abrazando a si mismo. Romano dejó caer un poco los hombros al verlo así pero no dijo nada

-_Capisco, Fratello...-_murmuró el menor encaminándose a la casa.

Cuando supo que no lo estaba viendo, Romano también se mordió el labio antes de agacharse a tomar el celular que había quedado olvidado. Levantó la mirada para ver a Gilbert observado todo con poco disimulo desde la ventana del primer piso. Le dio una mirada de odio tal que hizo que el albino diera unos pasos hacia atrás, sabiendo muy bien mejor no cruzarse con el italiano en un mal día. Vio que Romano entraba y cuando pasó suficiente tiempo sin escucharlo subir como para asumir que no lo haría se relajó un poco.

-¿No crees que los Italias están actuando bastante raro?-le preguntó a Ludwig que estaba ocupado pasándole los cordones a los nuevos borceguíes que Feliciano se había comprado el día anterior. No se había asomado a mirar pero su hermano se encargó de mantenerlo informado relatando los acontecimientos con menos humor y más drama de lo que hubiera esperado, evitando mencionar lo de la última interacción con le mayor de los hermanos Vargas.

-No más raro que tú-le respondió el alemán, directo como siempre.

Gilbert arrugó el ceño.

-Sólo estoy preocupado. Matt todavía no me ha atendido, y ya creo que se quedó sin batería.

-Seguramente la agotaste con tantas llamadas perdidas-comentó una tercer voz, y los hermanos vieron a España entrar en la habitación y cerrar con traba-Hey, ¿les molestas si me quedo aquí un rato? Lovi no está de muy buen humor y siempre suele ponerse más agresivo que nunca.

-Pues que mal novio eres, ve a consolarlo-dijo Prusia

España se sonrojó un poco, su relación con Lovino no era más que un sueño para él, pero aún así no se molestó en corregirlo

-Es que se ve adorable cuando está así, y no me puedo contener a mi mismo. Ya recibí demasiados golpes por hoy, y creo que tengo hemorragia interna. Ne, Ludwig, ¿tú no eres así como médico? ¿Podrías darme una mirada?

-_Nein-_fue la austera respuesta mientras sostenía un cordón con la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matthew abrió los ojos y suavemente se giró a mirar el reloj en la mesa de luz. Llevaba 1 hora y media despierto.

La verdad, ya no quería dormir más, no quería más pesadillas. Prefería pasar todo el día somnoliento que volver a las pesadillas. Pero tampoco quería levantarse. Se llevó las manos a la cara y las dejó ahí un rato, sobre sus ojos. Otra cosa que no quería era ponerse a pensar en_ por qué_ no quería levantarse. Suficientes dudas existenciales por una noche. Bajó la mano izquierda y abrió un ojo para mirar a su costado. Alfred dormía tranquilamente en el otro lado de la cama, su respiración lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada aún desde el baño (lo había comprobado ya) pero armoniosa y tranquila de todas formas.

Culpa. Uno de sus tantos problemas. Sabía que el que estaba provocando las pesadillas era él. Sus pesadillas aparentemente estaban disparando las de su hermano, no dejando que ninguno de los dos duerma. De la primer pesadilla lo despertó Arthur, Alfred estaba con él y Francis llegó casi al instante. La segunda, fue Kumajiro quien lo despertó a él (aparentemente había estado hablando entre sueños) y él fue a despertar a Alfred. La tercera despertó solo y de nuevo fue a despertar a Alfred. La cuarta, Alfred apareció más alarmado de lo que una simple pesadilla debería provocar. A la quinta, que había venido no más de cuatro horas después de la primera, se encontraron en medio del pasillo y decidieron que este ir y venir no era bueno para nadie, así que Alfred sugirió que sería productivo que durmieran en la misma habitación. Al principio Matthew no quería. Aceptaba que era terriblemente molesto tener que salir del calor de la cama cada 20 minutos, siendo no sólo el frío navideño su problema sino también el estrés y la adrenalina de haber despertado de una maldita_ (maldita, maldita, maldita)_ pesadilla que además de no dejarlo dormir no le dejaba _olvidar_, sumado también a la culpa ya mencionada y la urgencia de saber que a un par de metros estaba su hermano sufriendo relativamente la misma tortura. No sabía que era lo que soñaba Alfred, pero las pesadillas son llamadas así por algo. Y no se creía lo del Apocalipsis Zombie; si había una persona que sería terriblemente feliz con algo así ese era Alfred. También sabía que seguramente Arthur y Francis se despertaban también con cada vez que caminaban (corrían) por el pasillo. Pero por otro lado temía que de nuevo se pusiera a hablar entre sueños y terminara dando más información de la que estaba dispuesto a revelar.

El problema era que bien podía decir que no ahora pero luego de dos pesadillas más (que sabía que vendrían) ya no podría negarse, (y si las cosas seguían en el rumbo que iban, en cualquier momento iba a terminar corriendo a meterse en la cama de Arthur o Francis, el que estuviera más cerca dela puerta, como si volviera a ser un niño de 5 años)

Alfred entonces procedió a buscar su bolsa de dormir en las profundidades del pequeño closet que tenía en el pasillo para guardar...ese tipo de cosas. A Matthew le tomó un tiempo en reaccionar, parado a unos metros con Kumajiro en brazos y preguntándose como rayos hacía el otro para estar sonriendo de la forma en que lo hacía después de 5 pesadillas y prácticamente cero descanso. Cuando lo hizo, dio un chasquido y lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo de vuelta a su habitación, diciendo algo de que era su hermano y confiaba en él y de ninguna manera iba a hacerle dormir en el piso en su propia casa y que sabía de lo mucho que adoraba su cama _super King size_, sus almohadas de plumas, su frazada _soft touch_ y su ostentoso acolchado de la india, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba balbuceando sin sentido y le soltó la muñeca para pasar a acostarse _y callarse la boca_.

Las cosas sí mejoraron _ligeramente_ a partir de ahí, las pesadillas siguieron pero bajaron en frecuencia y cada vez que despertaba, ya sea por sí mismo o porque Alfred lo hacía, tenía dos cálidos brazos esperando por él. Negar que _eso_ no fue una mejora era ser _demasiado_ caprichoso.

Después de la decima, sin embargo, Matthew decidió que había sido suficiente, el sol ya había salido hace rato y él ya no quería dormir más, aún si tenía sueño. Se levantó, fue al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, evitando olímpicamente mirar su cara en el espejo. Primero se dio cuenta que Arthur y Francis no estaban, recordaba algo que Francis dijo de ir al supermercado el día anterior mientras le daba medicamentos para la fiebre; e inmediatamente después se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban frías. Así que decidió tirar todo por al borda y volver a la cama, a "descansar los ojos", no a dormir. A la cama de Alfred, no la seguramente helada cama de la habitación de huéspedes.

Una hora, 27 minutos y 12 segundos (aprox.) después ahí estaba, todavía sin encontrar las ganas de levantarse y pensando en nada porque si pensaba sus pensamientos solían tomar rumbos muy oscuros. Había intentado escuchar música del mp3 que encontró en el cajón de la mesita de luz, pero todo le sonaba demasiado ruidoso para su estado mental, había intentado leer el séptimo libro de Harry Potter que estaba en el mismo cajón pero sus lentes estaban en la otra habitación y tenía los ojos demasiado cansados, después había intentado jugar alguno de las decenas de juegos que Alfred tenía en su celular pero no tenía la paciencia para aprender las reglas ni del más simple, y aquellos que eran clásicos simplemente lo aburrieron. Y sus manos seguían estando frías.

Con un suspiro se giró a la izquierda, sorprendiéndose al notar lo cerca que estaba de Alfred. ¿Había girado demasiado o era que siempre estuvieron así de cerca y recién ahora estaba lo suficiente despierto para tener noción? Sintió sus mejillas arder mientras miraba a un hacía abajo, en contraste con sus manos que seguían frías. Las manos de Alfred aparecieron en su campo de visión, abiertas sobre la cama en la misma posición que habían quedado cuando las soltó al levantarse una hora, 28 minutos, 56 segundos atrás. Diciéndose que ya estaba sonrojado de todas formas las entrelazó con las suyas. Alfred se revolvió un poco ante el frio contacto, encorvándose más sobre si mismo y acercándose unos centímetros con el movimiento, pero sin despertarse. Estaba a punto de sacarlas (murmurando un suave perdón y todo) pero el otro las sostuvo fuerte al sentir que se escapaban. Sonrió e inconscientemente se acercó para estar más cómodo. Y se sonrojó más. Sus frentes estaban a menos de 30 centímetros de distancia. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, enfocándose en ninguna otra cosa más que en respirar y en el sonido de respiraciones de Alfred y la sensación del pelaje de Kumajiro, que dormía en algún lugar de los pies de la cama mentido entre las sabanas, rozar sus talones.

32 minutos y 15 segundos después, sintió que Alfred despertaba. Lo vio pestañar varias veces antes entrar compleménteme en la conciencia y bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas, preguntándose si debería soltarlo o no, si era apropiado o no, si seguían frías, si lo estaba sosteniendo demasiado fuerte -…-

-_Morning_-murmuró Alfred, su voz profunda y con ese tono típico de recién despierto.

Matthew se mordió el labio por dentro y decidió tirar la bomba

-Al…quiero irme a casa

Alfred se le quedó mirando con confusión, Matthew no despegaba la vista de sus manos entrelazadas. Estaban demasiado cerca. Demasiado para lo que sus nervios podían manejar.

-_What?_

Matthew dio un suspiro. Minutos antes estaba pensando en lo _seguro_ que se sentía estando allí acostado, aun si le dolía la cabeza del sueño y llevaba dos horas aturdiéndose a si mismo con la máxima de _no pensar, no dormir, bajo ningún concepto pensar, de ninguna forma dormir._

-No es que no aprecie todo lo que están haciendo por mí, pero...pero necesito irme a mi casa. Estaba pensando ir a pasar un tiempo a Vancouver, y estar...tranquilo por unos días.

Alfred cambió su mirada de confusión por una solemne.

-_No_.

-Alfred, no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

-Buen, entonces esto ha pasado a ser un secuestro.

_-Alfred_

_-Matthew_

-Sólo serán unos días, en Navidad volveremos a vernos, en Ottawa como estaba planeado. No serán ni dos semanas, Al.

-No. No, no, no. Ni se te ocurra intentar mirarme con esa cara de cachorro mojado. No voy a dejarte irte solo. Sé lo que vas a hacer, encerrarte en esa heladera que tienes de cabaña en Vancouver sintiendo lástima de ti mismo, probablemente alimentándote sólo de chocolates y jarabe de maple, puro y directo de la botella, si es que te alimentas eso es; encontrando mil y un razones de por qué todo esto es tú culpa y quizás sea mejor no volver a aparecer en publico por el resto de tu vida. O algo así. Por lo tanto, ¡te estoy secuestrando en este momento!

-..._Al_

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos en una clara batalla de miradas, Matthew dando su más adorable cara de súplica y Alfred intentando mantenerse firme en su negación.

-¿...que hay de las pesadillas, Matt? ¿...Quién va a despertarte?

-Hey, ¡ya van 4 horas sin pesadillas! Yo creo que ya han terminado, y esta noche estaremos bien.

En realidad, la última fue 2 horas antes, pero Matthew tenía la certeza de que esa decima no había llegado a Alfred. Se había despertado al sentir que la puerta se cerraba, y algo que sonaba a las risas de Arthur y Francis en el pasillo. No les dio mucha importancia y apenas empezaba a dormirse de vuelta empezó a soñar. El recuerdo fue bastante nítido para saber al instante que era otra pesadilla (no era que soñara con otra cosa aparentemente) y por suerte logró despertarse a tiempo. Alfred no mostraba indicios de estar soñando también, y ahí fue cuando decidió que era hora de dejar que su hermano durmiera un poco. No había razón para que Alfred pasara por su tortura también, y él ya podría dormir cuando el otro estuviera despierto y, según su teoría, no _recibiera_ sus pesadillas.

-Además, prometo dormir con el celular bajo la almohada, y sí, también prometo mantenerlo con suficiente carga todo el tiempo para no arriesgarme a que se apague en la noche, así puedo llamarte si tengo una y tú puedes llamarme, si quieres. _Jeez_, esta conexión realmente es horrible, ¿no?

Alfred le dio una especie de mirada dolida. Matthew decidió no darle oportunidad de hablar

-¡Me refiero a la parte de las pesadillas! Anyways, me iré a Vancouver quieras o no. Ya sabes dónde queda mi cabaña, sabes el número de teléfono fijo, por supuesto que mi celular y tienes mi _facebook, twitter, google plus, msn, icq_, todos mis mails, _whatsupp y blackberry messenger_, y alguna otra cuenta que me esté olvidando. No hay forma que me pierdas el contacto, Al. Y prometo que haré que las pesadillas se vayan. Leeré un lindo libro, veré alguna pelicula romántica barata sin comedia ni drama ni emoción otra que la alabanza al amor y la cursilería, o haré yoga, no sé, ya veré.

-Mattie, no me importan las pesadillas, me importa-…-

-¡Estaré bien, no te preocupes! Además, como dije, sólo serán un par de día, ¿de acuerdo?_ Please, Al,_ no hagas que tenga que escaparme, tener que esconder a Kumajiji en una mochila para tomar un taxi al aeropuerto y luego tener que partir sin que nadie vaya a despedirme, eso es triste.

-¡Assh! ¡De acuerdo!-murmuró el mayor de mala gana rodando los ojos-pero voy a llamarte todas las noches, y a la segunda que no me atiendes iré en el primer avión que consiga y realmente voy a secuestrarte.

-_Deal!_

-Y viajaremos a Ottawa el 23, no el 24.

-Ok, ok, pero tendrán que ayudarme a preparar la cena de Navidad entonces.

-Francis va a estar más que encantado y yo prometo mantener a Arthur lejos de la cocina.

Alfred sonrió y Matthew también.

Sientiendo una especia de ola de autoconfianza que estaba más que dispuesto a aprovechar, el canadiense separó sus manos para lanzarse a abrazarlo mientras le daba un pequeño gracias. Alfred dejó escapar un chasquido y le devolvió el abrazo. No le gustaba esta situación, pero Matthew parecía decidido a irse. Si no le dejaba, seguramente de verdad se escaparía, y realmente prefería hacerlo por las buenas.

Los segundos pasaron y el abrazo duraba más de lo que un abrazo de gracias debería haber durado, Alfred empezó a sospechar. Entonces se dio cuenta que Matthew se aferraba a él de la misma forma en que lo hizo todas las veces en que lo despertó de una pesadilla durante la noche: aterrado.

Profundizó el agarre, sus piernas se entrelazaron y Matthew hundió lo cara en su pecho. Alfred se dio el lujo de acariciarle el cabello, adorando lo bien que se sentía tenerlo cerca y a su vez odiándose por ser capaz de encontrar algún beneficio de tan horrible situación.

_God_, no quería dejarlo ir nunca, nunca, nunca.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew es lo más dulce que hay, a que no? :)<strong>

**Y Romano también es un buen chico! Sólo se preocupa por su familia, y Feliciano es su mayor preocupación en toda la vida, en serio! Solo que a veces le sale le mafia de adentro y no es muy...sensible que digamos.**

**Reviews, pleeease?**


	10. Soledad

Para los que dijeron que no les gustaba ver a Mattie llorar, eh bueno sí...que lo disfruten :)

Am, si le pusiera un soundtrack, serian "_The A Team", "Drunk", "Give me love"_ y "_Lego Houses"_ de_ Ed Sheeran_ (estaba escuchando su CD)

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

Capitulo 10: Soledad

Matthew ya ni se molestaba en tapar sus bostezos. Aún sosteniendo el control de su Xbox, llevó el reverso de su mano a sus ojos y los cerró unos segundos. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado y estiró un brazo para buscar a tientas su café en la mesa ratona. Sacando la pausa, retomó su juego con una mano mientras tomaba un poco. En la otra punta del sillón Kumajiro seguía durmiendo en la misma posición que hacía 5 horas cuando lo tapó con la campera de algodón negra que había estado usando en el avión y luego en el viaje en Jeep hasta la cabaña en que estaban. Una mirada a la ventana le dijo que seguía nevando, y la tormenta no parecía más que haber empeorado. Su puerta delantera seguro estaba bloqueada de tanta nieve, pero no importaba porque no tenía pensado salir, ni recibir a nadie. Tenía suficientes provisiones para los 12 días que estaría, para él y Kumajiro, tenía su repisa repleta de películas, bastante leña para un mes, 3 consolas de videojuegos con sus respectivas colecciones de juegos, y una pequeña biblioteca dotada de clásicos que podría releer mil veces, y recomendaciones que aún esperaban por ser leídas. Y si todo eso no era suficiente para mantenerlo ocupado, también tenía ese pequeño evento de un par de días atrás con el que lidiar que le estaba complicando un poquito la vida a él y su familia.

O bien podía hacer un poco de limpieza aquí o allá en la casa que aún si no había sido usada en varios meses, la suciedad siempre encuentra su camino.

Pensar que cinco meses atrás había venido a pasar un fin de semana para descansar un poco del ajetreo típico de Julio, con el caos de estar en medio del año, su cumpleaños, el cumpleaños de Alfred, y todo lo demás que se acumula de la vida cotidiana. Aquella vez vino escapando de su familia y sus _"oh por Dios, Matthew de nuevo hemos olvidado tu cumpleaños, déjanos compensartelo y la próxima vez no pasará ¡y cómo no nos dijiste nada!"_ y todo el show. Sinceramente, Matthew a veces no soportaba a su familia. Si olvidaron algo tan importante como su cumpleaños, podían intentar arreglarlo el año siguiente, a él no le importaban sus disculpas. Pedir perdón no era más que un intento de redimirse y sentirse mejor con ellos mismos, pero sustancialmente no cambiaba nada para Matthew. Si no había un cambio de actitud no servía de nada, así que no quería escucharlas. Prefería pasar su cumpleaños de fiesta en fiesta al rededor de su país. Después de todo, no era más que con Canadá y con su gente con quien tenía que festejar. No era un _cumpleaños_, en el sentido formal de la palabra tampoco, si no una fiesta nacional, de su país, algo interno, así que ¿por qué esperar algún tipo de atención internacional?

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de importarle. Porque él era así _y no necesitaba de nadie para ser feliz o ayudarlo a levantarse._

_..._

_Nadie._

_._

_._

Además, a veces tenía el bonus de alguno de sus amigos llamando o hasta viniendo a celebrar, como Holanda, o Cuba, o Prusia. Y a veces, de vez en cuando, Alfred llamaba a tiempo antes de media noche, o Francis enviaba un regalo, o Arthur una carta. Y eso era momentos que atesoraba y lo ponían de excelente humor, pero que sabía bien eran una excepción y que era de tontos esperar que las cosas cambiaran.

Tampoco era que su familia no lo quisiera, y eso lo sabía. O sea, _cuando por fin se acordaban_, demostraban que les importaba. Con eso era suficiente. ¿No?

_Bueno, iba a tener que serlo_, se decía a si mismo siempre, _a menos que estés dispuesto a hacer algo para cambiar esto, va a tener que serlo._

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Rogar por su atención?

No era una niño. Y, aún si adoraba a su hermano, no era Alfred. Así que no lo haría. Dejaría que las cosas fluyeran, a sabiendas que su familia **sí **lo quería, sólo eran un poco _desprolijos_ en su amor.

Y él los amaba también. Aunque a veces se cansaba de ellos.

Por eso, luego de que su cumpleaños terminaba, solía desaparecer (a propósito por esa vez), porque no era su lastima lo que quería. Si no supieron hacer las cosas bien en su momento, no les daría ni la chance de pedir perdón. Quizás era un poco servero, pero tenía que tener su pequeña venganza. Además de que, si es que al momento en que reaparecía no lo habían olvidado ya y si es que aún no seguía lo suficientemente enojado para no atenderles el teléfono, era lindo escucharlos preguntarle preocupados dónde se había metido, si había estado todo bien con las celebraciones, y un par de perdones en el medio. Al menos se disculpaban. Y si era Alfred el que llamaba, o a veces enviaba un email, habría algo de _te has perdido la fiesta del siglo, bro!_ y empezaría a hablar sin sentido de su propio cumpleaños, pero a Matthew no le importaba porque aún si como siempre el mayor se la pasaba hablando de sí mismo, le estaba hablando a él, le estaba prestando atención por una vez. Y podían hablar por horas.

Y luego todo volvería a la rutina de siempre, dónde su familia a veces se acordaba de él, almorzaban juntos durante las reuniones, tenía amenas charlas con Francis con un plato lleno de panqueques caseros en un cálido verano de parís, discutía de literatura con Arthur con una pasión aniñada que poca veces se veía en ambos mientras la lluvia de Londres da su sonido ambiente, Alfred aparecía en su casa con variadas películas y videojuegos llegando a quedarse más de un día, o era él quien iba a la casa de él; y otras veces era tan invisibles para ellos que ninguno notaba que está teniendo problemas para sacarse de encima a Rusia que se le sentó encima porque, de nuevo, nadie lo veía. _  
><em>

Pero esa es una depresión con la que ya había caído, ya había superado, y ya había aprendido a vivir con su ir y venir.

Porque sabía que en los momentos de crisis, como en guerra, como lo que estaba pasando ahora, Alfred, Arthur y Francis estaban allí. Aún si en esos momentos preferiría que se olvidaran de él de nuevo.

Quizás era un masoquista. Quizás era demasiado tozudo. Quizás sus niveles de despreocupación con su persona, y baja autoestima, y de _los demás siempre por delante _estaban llegando a a niveles enfermizos.

Pero esto parecía ser lo correcto en esos momentos.

Matthew había aprendido a lidiar con sus propios problemas, sabía como manejar sus angustias. Lo que no sabía manejar era tener la preocupación de su familia sobre él. No soportaba ser su centro de atención, sentir que dejaban todo por él, saber que se angustiaban por él. No sonaba correcto. Por eso decidió irse. Estar en esa casa lo estaba volviendo loco, con los otros todo el tiempo analizándolo, con la presión agregada de que no tenía que dejar nada de información escapar. Porque no quería que las cosas escalaran a mayores.

Tampoco era la gran tragedia.

Como le dijo a Arthur, no había sido su primera vez, y el acto, en definitiva había sido algo _natural_. No era como si lo hubieran intentado matar o vender al mercado de trata de blancas. Había cosas mucho peores en este mundo, no había necesidad ni justificación para dejarse caer por algo tan...poco importante.

Su _agresor (_Matthew había decidido llamarlo así por el momento, tratando de evitar abrir un torrente de insultos que podría no terminar nunca y llevarlo a temas más enredados) había estado totalmente intoxicado, si sólo con alcohol o con alguna otra cosa más también no sabía ni le importaba, y ni si quiera estaba seguro si tendría algún recuerdo de lo que pasó porque todo fue muy rápido

_ (y al mismo tiempo tan lento para él)_

Matthew soltó el control y se llevó la manos a los ojos. En la pantalla el personaje esperaba comandos que nunca llegarían, y él sonido del plástico al chocar con el piso asustó a Kumajiro pero no hizo más movimiento que el de la sorpresa inicial. El osezno parecía haber aceptado que la tristeza de su dueño era algo que no podía alcanzar, y al igual que Matthew parecía haberse rendido. Alfred tenía la teoría que seguramente Kumajiro estuviera tan deprimido y atormentado como el canadiense, porque esos dos eran como una misma entidad. Sin embargo, aunque intentó conseguir aunque sea una mínima pista del animal en el poco tiempo que estuvo con él, el osezno no habló. Nunca le hablaba a él ni a nadie además de Matthew a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, como la noche después de la fiesta y su pequeña charla en el sillón.

Con el hocico apoyado en sus patas delanteras sobre la campera, el osezno vio sin entender mucho como los hombros del muchacho temblaban, y los sonidos distintivos de la tristeza humana llegaban a sus oídos.

-_Merde, merde, merde-_decía Matthew con los dientes apretados mientras las lágrimas caían.

Si no era _gran cosa,_ ¿por qué le frustraba tanto? ¿Por qué los recuerdos le hacían reaccionar así?

¿Por qué no podía dejarlo pasar como otro mal momento en su vida, como las guerras, como las peleas con su familia, en vez de sentirse como un inútil, patético, y un niño que aún pueden dominar y asustar fácilmente?

Quizás porque las guerras y las peleas y todo deja su marca. Y él solo tenía que soportar hasta que el corte cerrara y la cicatriz apareciera para luego seguir con su vida. Aún si dolía, sólo tenía que sostenerse de lo que pudiera y resistir. Iba a pasar, siempre pasaba. Sólo una pequeña gran tormenta, que pasaría porque las tormentas no son para siempre.

Aún si las voces en su cabeza gritaban por ayuda, pedían cariño, lo odiaban porque una vez que tenía confort de su familia lo tiraba por la ventana, no iba a ceder. No iba a dejar que esto escalara más, no iba a arrastrar más gente a todo este lío que era suyo y sólo suyo.

Se llevó las rodillas al pecho y escondió la cabeza en ellas, todo su cuerpo convulsionando con el llanto. No, quizás está _no_ era la reacción más saludable, pero era como estaba reaccionando por instinto, y no tenía la solidez mental en esos momentos para ponerse a pensar que era lo mejor y que era lo menos autodestructivo.

Cuando Toris lo encontró en el baño todavía estaba en medio del shock de darse cuenta lo que había pasado, de caer en la cuenta que lo habían..._usado_, y su primer reacción fue pedir ayuda. Pero luego cuando Toris se fue y él quedo solo, con el recuerdo de los ojos aterrados del lituano al verlo así, de inmediato se arrepintió porque hubiera preferido que nadie lo supiera. Luego Alfred apareció y las cosas no estuvieron tan mal, porque aún estaba asustado y su presencia logró calmarlo un poco, sólo tenía que inventar una pequeña excusa y pedirle que lo llevara hasta su hotel porque no quería cruzar todo el salón solo sabiendo que su agresor podía estar por ahí. Pero de alguna (_maldita_) forma su hermano supo de inmediato lo que pasó y luego trajo a Francis y Arthur al embrollo y toda la situación escaló a un punto que hubiera esperado no llegar. _  
><em>

Así que su segunda reacción inmediata fue escapar, y eso nos lleva a donde estaba ahora, llorando en soledad y gritando en su interior por su familia que estaba varios cientos de kilómetros al sur y que no iba a venir porque él dejó bien en claro que no quería verlos. _Gritando en su interior_ como gritó cuando su agresor le hizo lo que hizo. Nadie vendría, lo supo entonces, lo sabía ahora, y sin embargo eso dolía también.

Se preguntó qué haría si eso pasara. Si alguno de los tres apareciera en su puerta. Se vio a si mismo corriendo a quien quiera que sea o sean, llorando y llorando hasta que se hiciera de noche, diciendo que no era justo y que él juraba que no hizo nada para provocar a su agresor y que se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan inservible; y que ya estaba cansado de mirarse al espejo y llorar insultando cada uno de sus rasgos que le parecían demasiado _femeninos_, que era horrible, quejándose de su cabello tan rubio, sus ojos de un color tan de _niña_, sus piel tan pálida, su pestañas tan largas, su cuerpo tan delgado, su voz tan suave e inaudible; y que se arrepentía y avergonzaba tanto de haberse quedado helado en vez de pelear en el momento que el agresor empezó a _tocarlo_ en formas y lugares que no debía; que todo era un gran desastre.

Y Alfred y/o Arthur y/o Francis lo abrazaría/n fuertemente durante todo su llanto allí mismo, arrodillados en algún lugar entre el sillón y la puerta, exactamente como necesitaba, y le diría/n que todo estaría bien, y que no era su culpa, y que su aspecto no tenía nada que ver, que era precioso, que no iba/n a volver a dejarlo solo nunca más, y que su agresor era un enfermo y que iban a _matarlo_ y _torturarlo_ y nunca más sabría de él ni tendría que lidiar con él; y luego, cuando se calmara y estuviera a punto de dormirse por las lagrimas, le preguntaría/n suavemente quién fue, y él respondería sin dudar, diría igual de suave aquel nombre que tanto querían escuchar y que él _tanto_ _quería_ decir.

Y luego podrían tirar todo por la borda y mudarse todos juntos a una pequeña casa en la frontera como cuando era una colonia en formación y no había preocupación ni guerras, sólo él y su hermano, y dos padres cariñosos y que si bien no estaban siempre y desparecían por largos periodos de tiempo, cuando estaban los hacían sentir los niños más amados del mundo; y que los querían y los consentían tanto que estaban dispuestos a vivir bajo el mismo techo sólo para no separarlos. Y _fucking_ final feliz.

Toda esa imagen mental no hizo más que tirarlo más abajo en su depresión. Porque era imposible, no iba a pasar ni en un millón de años. Y si una parte gritaba por ayuda, la otra gritaba que era un inservible por ser tan débil, por estar necesitando consuelo. Estúpido, cliché y dependiente consuelo de alguien a quien le importe. De su familia, porque eran justamente a quien les importaba y sinceramente, a quien siempre necesito. Era como que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a extrañarlos.

Las lagrimas ya habían empapado sus jeans y no parecían tener fin. Se preguntó si podría terminar rompiéndose un diente de tanto apretar la mandíbula. ¿Realmente era tan fisiológicamente necesario llorar? ¿No sólo tenía que sentirse como una porquería sino también tenía que verse así?

Él fue el que decidió irse, sin importar cuanto los otros tres le discutieron, diciendo que lo mejor era no estar solo, que no era seguro, que no tenía que hacer esto por ellos, que sólo querían ayudarlo, que eran su familia, que si se arrepentía sólo tenía que llamarlos, a cualquiera de ellos, y que ninguno pensaría era débil, o tonto o un niño por hacer eso.

Pero él tenía que hacer esto. Tenia que aprender a manejar esto. Superarlo, como fuera.

Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto se dijera eso a sí mismo, se sentía tan, pero tan solo.

Terrible, horrible, dañinamente _solo._

Quería que Alfred apareciera y con una mirada supiera _todo_, y se mostrara amenazante y furioso porque alguien había lastimado a su hermano menor, pero logrando calmarse con él, por él, y preguntarle si estaba bien y ponerse nervioso y hacer lo que sea porque dejara de llorar. Quería que Francis le dijera que sus ojos era los más lindo del universo (y que de ninguna manera eran _femeninos_) y que era y siempre sería s_on petit ange. _Quería que Arthur le prometiera que el culpable iba a pagar y verlo preocuparse tanto que su mascara cayera por unos momentos con lágrimas idénticas a las suyas porque lo único que quería era protegerlo, y cuidarlo, y ayudarlo.

Pero todo eso estaba mal de querer porque sólo lo dejaban en más depresión porque aun si vinieran, aún si supieran lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, nunca se permitiría reaccionar así.

Y sumados a los recuerdos, la depresión, la presión y todo la mezcla, estaba el miedo. Irracional miedo de que su agresor apareciera, aún si era técnicamente imposible, y si lo hiciera tenía dos escopetas, un revolver, varios cuchillos de caza, un oso polar, dos hachas y hasta una sierra eléctrica en algún lugar de su garage. Pero aún si era un miedo tonto, era suficiente para hacerlo saltar a cada ruido extraño, y trabar todas sus ventanas y puertas aún si era innecesario porque estaba demasiado al norte y demasiado en medio de Nunavut y ni su familia sabía dónde estaba.

De un golpe se forzó a levantarse y hacerse otra taza de café porque la que tenía ya estaba fría.

Estaba pensando demasiado las cosas y eso no era bueno.

En la cocina lo recibió el reloj marcando las 10 de la mañana, y mecánicamente empezó a sacar todo lo necesario para su bebida. Dejó que las lagrimas siguieran cayendo hasta que se detuvieran solas. Tomó una taza y empezó a llenarla con leche cuando un ruido agudo lo sorprendió haciendo que tire tanto la taza como la leche. Se llevó una mano al pecho intentando recuperar un ritmo normal de respiración, no era más que su celular. Fue a buscar el aparato al sillón, dejando todo el lio allí sin miramientos.

Antes de contestar miró el identificador de llamadas, ignorando las notificaciones de las llamadas perdidas de Gilbert que aún no tenía la calma para devolver.

-_Hello_?

-_Mattie!-_lo saludó una voz conocida, que aún si sonaba alegre como siempre estaba medio apagada y ronca, presuntamente por estar recién despierto_-Good morning, bro. ¿Qué tal tu noche? No te desperté, ¿no?_

_-_No, Al, llevo despierto un rato. Todo tranquilo aquí en Vancouver, esperando que la nieve llegue-le mintió con calma-¿Que tal tu noche?

-_¿No nieva todo el año allí? Como sea, cada día me sorprendes más, Mattie. ¿La distancia cortó la conexión o de verdad no hubo ninguna pesadilla en la noche?_

-No, Al, nada de pesadillas.

-_No me estas mintiendo, ¿no, Matt?_

_-_Lo juro.

-_¿Cómo hiciste?-_preguntó Alfred aún con sus sospechas_-¡No me digas que viste una película del tipo de Twilight o algo así!_

-¡No!-respondió con una pequeña risa, mitad natural mitad fingida-Sólo leí un buen libro que me había dejado olvidado del invierno pasado y termine soñando con la historia. Además, Al, no se porque insinúas que vi Twilight con tanto desdén siendo que tú _amas_ esa saga.

-_¡No es verdad! Cómo sea, supongo que felicitaciones, me has sorprendido. No es que no te tuviera fe, pero, bueno, fue una buena tanda de pesadillas la de ayer por la noche._

_-_Um, supongo que gracias. ¿Que tal las cosas por allí? ¿Todo bien con Arthur y Francis? Recuerden que pueden ir a pasar los días que quedan a mi casa de Ottawa si alguno quiere, ¿aún tienes la copia de la llave que te dí, no?

-_Matt, somos perfectamente capaces de convivir juntos los tres una semana y media en la mismas casa sin grandes incidentes, no te preocupes tanto._

_-_Sí, eso espero. Pero aún así tenlo en mente.

-_¿Sigues resfriado? Suenas raro. ¿Ha empeorado la fiebre o algo?_

Matthew maldijo internamiento su nariz y su incapacidad de no llenarse de mucosidad ante las más mínimas lágrimas, y con todo lo que llevaba llorando durante toda la noche a estas alturas era un fluir constante, no podía ni respirar sin que se note.

-No, no hay fiebre, pero sí, el resfrió persiste, estoy haciendo limpieza y quise empezar por el jardín, ayer estuve toda la tarde afuera, debe ser eso. No es nada, en serio.

-_De acuerdo, te creo, pero cuídate, no quiero que te pases la navidad en cama como ese año que te pareció inteligente salir a pescar el día anterior y terminaste cayendo al lago y dando vuelta el bote. De verdad, navidad sin ti no es divertido, nos vamos a perder la cara de estrés que ponen todos cuando nos quieren dar nuestros regalos y no saben quién es quién. Juro que eso es de lo más gracioso que vi.  
><em>

-Prometo abrigarme bien hoy cuando salga. Um, voy a tener que dejarte, Al, creo que Kumajiro está peleando con el perro del vecino, de nuevo.

-_Ok, ve a domesticar tu pequeña bestia. Te llamaré en la tarde, Francis quiere que lo acompañe a la Estatua de la libertad hoy, y se que después va a querer ir de compras porque dijo algo de no saber que usar para la cena de navidad, y me va a usar de chofer/esclavo/modelo. Lo sé._

_-_Tenle paciencia, Al, si te portas bien seguro te comprará un regalo.

-_No se si vale la pena por un misero regalo. Como sea, bye, Matt, ve por tu bestia._

_-Bye, Al, mandale saludos a Arthur y Francis._

Matthew tiró el celular al sillón y antes de que pudiera pensar cayó de rodillas. Con los brazos alrededor y aferrándose a las costillas se abrazó a si mismos mientras las lágrimas volvían con más fuerzas. Lloró y lloró sin pensar en otra cosa que en que estaba pasando por un pico de tristeza y que sólo tenía resistir hasta calmarse. Cuando se dio cuenta tenía la mirada clavada en el techo, las mejillas, cuello y orejas empapadas y los brazos acalambrados. Se giró de costado y se acurrucó en el suelo. Escuchó unos suaves pasos hacía él, Kumajiro se acercó y se acostó en la curva de su estomago.

Tenía tanto, pero tanto sueño.

Así era como había _combatido_ las pesadillas. Sin dormir. Ahora que sabía que Alfred estaba despierto y por lo tanto, no recibiría sus torturas, se le vino todo el sueño como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima. Cerró los ojos y ni pensó en ir hasta su cama en el entrepiso de la pequeña cabaña. Sólo quería dormir. Por un día entero, o dos.

Y con suerte, quizás estaría tan exhausto que su mente ya no tendría fuerzas ni para hacerlo soñar.

Eso sería una bendición en ese pequeño infierno ciertamente.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><em>Edición y Revisión: 1410/12_

**Ok, ya estoy más calmada, gracias a todos por el apoyo :)**

**Review, pretty please?**


	11. Convivencia

**Al perecer, en estos momentos no tengo la _capacidad_ de no escribir otra cosa que no sea está historia. Y pensar que al principio ni sabía si la iba a continuar. :)**

**Oh, y sí, me encantaaa hacer lios en sus teorías conspirativas :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

Capitulo 11: Convivencia

Alfred dejó las llaves en la pequeña mesita que tenía frente a la puerta para ese propósito, al lado de las flores con las que Francis se había tomado la libertad de decorar. Haciendo equilibrio con las bolsas de papel que cargaba, se encaminó a la cocina a dejar las compras. En el camino escuchó una voz en a lo lejos, alguien debía estar hablando por teléfono por que no hubo respuesta. Rápidamente guardó las bebidas, carne y vegetales para la cena en su debido lugar y fue al living. Allí encontró a Francis, efectivamente conversando por teléfono. Alfred se acostó en el sillón doble de al lado y prendió la televisión en el canal de noticias con volumen mínimo. Por un largo rato se quedó allí, mirando sin mirar la pantalla que era su única fuente de luz además de la tenue luz del amanecer, simplemente escuchando la conversación unilateral en francés, entendiendo una que otra cosa. El tono de Francis era calmo y hasta condescendiente en algunos momentos, era bastante fácil saber con quién estaba hablando.

-_Ah, c'est pas vrai, Mon Chou! Tu peux faire du ski ou snowboard avec lui, puis. Oui, prend soin de toi. Merci, bonne nuit._

Se escuchó el distintivo click del teléfono.

-¿Mattie?-preguntó Alfred aún mirando la pantalla como si de verdad estuviera concentrado

_-Oui_. Dice que ya está nevando al fin y que no tiene fiebre desde ayer.

_-Cool_.-fue toda la respuesta.

-Es increíble lo bien que suena. Al menos por teléfono.

-Sí, realmente _increíble_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matthew se dejó caer en la cama, rebotando un poco con el impulso. Sus lentes seguían en la mesa de luz, hacia por lo menos una semana que no los usaba. No era práctico siendo que se quebraba en un ataque de lágrimas cada un par de horas. Estaba tan _cansado_ de esa depresión. Se obligó a levantarse y medio arrastrarse a la cocina. Tenía que comer algo, aunque no tenía hambre. Vería a su familia en 3 días y sabía que tenía que mejorar su aspecto deplorable.

Genial, por si no tenía suficiente presión.

Abrió la alacena y sacó una caja de macarones. Lo mismo que venía comiendo desde hacía una semana, almuerzo y cena. Por lo menos estos serían recién cocinados, y no recalentados por tercera vez como fue la noche anterior (hoy se había permitido saltear el almuerzo)

Kumajiro no tardó en aparecer y sentarse al lado de su tazón esperando su ración de lo que fuera a darle su dueño. Matthew abrió una lata de atún y descargó su contenido en él. Mientras el oso empezaba a comer, miró la lata vacía en su mano un segundo. Observó como quedaba un poco de aceite en el fondo, un par de gotas colgando del afilado borde en la tapa que colgaba de un pequeño extremo.

Arrugó el ceño y miró la lata con un odio tal que podría estar mirando al criminal más buscando del mundo. Llevó el brazo hacia atrás y tiró la lata con todas sus fuerzas, dejando una pequeña mancha en la oscura pared revestida en madera. El escándalo que ocasionó hizo que Kumajiro diera un pequeño salto y se le quedara mirarlo. Matthew tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo agitado, como si el lanzamiento hubiera tomado un esfuerzo inhumano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se escucharon pasos acercarse.

-Oh, Alfred, ya has vuelto. ¿Conseguiste todo?-comentó Arthur entrando en la habitación.

-_Yes, dad-_contestó el nombrado con un tono de burla mientras rodaba los ojos

_-Sorry_. ¿Los interrumpí? ¿Estaban hablando de algo importante?-preguntó sentándose en el otro sillón individual

-No, sólo hablábamos de Mattie y su _para nada creíble_ recuperación.

Arthur miró al suelo con algo de nostalgia.

-Matthew siempre ha sido ha sido así, encerrándose en sí mismo cuando tiene problemas. Pero es un chico fuerte, y quizás deberíamos darle un poco mas de crédito

-Arthur-respondió el menor de los tres con una mirada de "_ni tú te crees eso"-¿_lo has escuchado? No le creo nada.

-Ya lo conoces, Al. Tú más que nadie. No quiere que nadie se meta en sus problemas. Lamentablemente, lo único que podemos hacer es darle su espacio, más aún si él mismo lo pide. Tú mismo dijiste que las pesadillas no han regresado, y ya ha pasado una semana. Sí, es un tema delicado el que estamos tratando, pero realmente creo que Matthew es más fuerte de lo que a veces, de manera egoísta, quisiéramos.

El estadounidense se limitó a darle un tarareo para hacer notar que lo había escuchado y subió un poco el volumen. Francis miró un par de veces a uno y a otro antes de hablar.

-¿En qué piensas, Alfred?-preguntó con cautela.

La cara del mencionado parecía reprimir un gruñido.

-En nada.-respondió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de unos segundos Kumajiro volvió a comer con tranquilidad. Matthew se miró las manos. Tenía que dejarlo salir.

Lo que tenía más cerca era una taza con café reseco en el fondo. La tiró en el mismo lugar que la lata. La porcelana blanca estalló con otro escándalo pero Matthew no parecía registrarlo. Kumajiro seguía comiendo, dándole pequeñas miradas.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y no lo pensó mucho antes de agarrarlo y tirarlo también. Pequeñas partes de plástico y metal se unieron a la lata aplastada y los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una taza con el contorno en negro y blanco de Nueva York.

Una cuchara vino detrás. Una sartén, un frasco vació de mermelada, un salero, un florero, y un par más utensilios que encontró. Todos cayendo en una pila de mugre y destrozos. Kumajiro saltó a una silla y luego a la mesa. Seguía mirándolo sin decir nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos, dinos-insistió Francis-¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

Alfred no contestó.

-¿Alfred?-intentó esta vez Arthur-Pensé que habíamos acordado mantener una buena comunicación cuando sentamos la bases para una correcta convivencia, y parte de eso es decir lo que nos molesta de una manera civilizada. Así que por favor, habla ahora, o terminarás por explotar en uno de tus ataques de furia en un par de días.

-Ya, _old man_, por qué siempre estás complicado todo. Van a decir que lo que digo es una locura, y la verdad que no tiene mucho sentido.

-Aún si dices eso, te molesta, ¿no? Dinos, Alfred, parece algo que vienes meditando hace rato.-ofreció Arthur, intentando no caer en una pelea innecesaria por más tentador que era defender su orgullo.

-OK.-dijo Alfred poniendo en mudo la televisión y sentándose de manera correcta-esto que tienen últimamente de no sólo convivir de manera normal sino también _aliarse_ está empezando a volverme loco, ¿saben? Aunque no es por eso por lo que...tengo esta cara.

_-Et pour qoui est_?

Alfred se tomó un momento antes de hablar. La luz de la televisión se reflejaba en sus lentes, y su aura en general era tan seria y sombría que Francis tragó un poco de saliva inconscientemente.

-Am...que tal si...la recuperación tan rápida de Matthew viene de que...no es la primera vez que esto pasa.

Los europeos no tardaron en palidecer. Alfred se mordió la lengua, más por preocupación que por arrepentimiento de haber dicho lo que dijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había una voz en la cabeza de Matthew que gritaba más fuerte que el ruido que sus destrozos hicieron. Podía escucharla tan clara que posiblemente estuviera en lo limites de perder la cordura. Gritaba tan fuerte, que no parecía su voz, aunque lo era.

La voz hablaba con furia, sarcasmo y también un poco de culpa. Hacía una semana que venía hablando. Más en realidad. "¿_Te sientes mejor, Matthew? ¿Mejor ahora que lograste trasladar el desastre de tu interior a la integridad física de tu cocina?" _decía con soberbia, "_¿Ya estás mejor, Mattie? O quizás deberías romper una ventana, ¡o por qué no prender fuego tu auto! Eso sería tan inteligente"_

Matthew se tapó los ojos. Se deslizó por la mesada y se sentó en el piso con las rodillas dobladas hacía él. Negó con la cabeza y dijo que no, varias veces, en inglés, francés y en varios idiomas de tribus originarias.

"_¿Ya puedes respirar ahora, Mathieu?"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Te refieres a...?-comenzó Arthur procesando la información

-Se que es algo...exagerado pensar eso pero...Como dijiste, Mattie _nunca _habla de sus problemas. Y...es una posibilidad.

-No-negó Francis-No. no. _Non_. Mathieu, él...algo así es imposible. Lo hubiéramos notado...nos hubiera dicho algo tan...extremo.

-Creo que la única razón por la que sabemos ahora, es por que Toris lo encontró en un momento critico. Pero quizás si hubiera llegado unos 20 minutos después, jamás nos hubiéramos enterado. No quiero decir que sea algo...habitual, Mattie de verdad que se veía en _shock_ cuando lo encontré. Pero...

-Qué hay de las pesadillas-indicó el inglés-tendrías que haberlo notado. Esa parece ser la forma en que Matthew manifiesta sus miedos, si esto hubiera pasado antes, tendrías que recordar otra crisis como la de la otra noche. ¿Cuándo fue tu última pesadilla?

-No recuerdo, pero hace mucho. Sin embargo, tú dijiste que creías que el vinculo se había cortado. ¿Qué tal si la distancia sí afecta, y no...reciba sus pesadillas? ¡No lo sé, tú eres el experto en cosas raras aquí, Arthur! Además, Mattie encontró la forma de hacerlas desaparecer demasiado rápido. Es algo...extraño. O el vinculo no funciona en la distancia, o Mattie tiene más practica en esto que la que quiere decirnos.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, sus miradas idénticas. La televisión seguía sin atención alguna de fondo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matthew se ayudó de la mesada para levantarse. A unos metros detrás de la barra que separaba la cocina del living llegó al sillón y se dejó caer en él. Instintivamente se mordió el labio. Tenía tres días para levantarse del pozo que él mismo se había cavado alrededor. Kumajiro se acurrucó en el piso alfombrado al lado del sillón, al alcance de su brazo.

Se miró las manos. Tres días.

De un salto se levantó. Subió al entrepiso a buscar sus lentes y una campera, se puso sus botas con toda la calma del mundo y luego de una larga meditación, abrió la puerta para salir al exterior por primera vez en una semana. Kumajiro lo siguió y salió al frío aire de diciembre. El osezno, que si bien no era muy expresivo, parecía contento de enterrar sus garras en la fresca nieve. Matthew sonrió un poco viendolo corretear de un lado al otro.

Primera parada, conseguir un celular nuevo, antes que alguien quisiera llamarlo, no pudiera hacerlo, decidiera intentar con el teléfono fijo, y terminara sabiendo que había mentido y que no estaba en Vancouver. Luego vería a dónde iría. Quizás saldría a caminar sin destino alguno simplemente siguiendo al osezno a dónde sea que quisiera ir, o quizás podría ir a comprar algunos regalos para navidad siendo que no había comprado nada.

O quizás en 15 minutos tendría una ataque de pánico y volvería corriendo a la seguridad de su cabaña. O quizás lo tendría, pero se mantendría fuerte y seguiría con su paseo.

Quien sabe, la noche era joven aún.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Am, yo también tengo algo que me preocupa un poco-dijo Francis interrumpiendo el debate-Toris. Él lo encontró, ¿verdad? ¿Hasta que punto podemos confiar en él?

-¿Toris? ¿_Lithuania_? No, no creo que-...-respondió Arthur, perdiendo efusividad en el final y abriendo un poco los ojos mientras iba entendiendo a qué se refería-Oh.

-Sí, Toris tiende a poner su lealtad en personas equivocadas-continuó el estadounidense por él-Por supuesto que lo tengo en lo mas alto de mi lista de sospechosos, pero...

-Pero acusar en base a prejuicios no va a llevarnos a ningún lado-lo cortó el inglés.

_-Lo sé._ Pero no van a decirme que fui el único que pensó directamente en Rusia cuando supieron. O sea, Iván tiene cierto perfil de..._enfermo._

_-Mon dieu!_-gritó en un susurro Francis tapándose la boca-Es una teoría que encaja escalofriantemente bien. ¿No mencionaste una vez que volviste a la fiesta esa noche y Toris había limpiado la escena del crimen? Toris cubriendo a Rusia pero haciendo lo posible por ayudar es una historia bastante creíble, sobre todo tomando en cuenta no sólo que él mismo ha sufrido graves abusos de parte de Iván en el pasado, sino también considerando que tú y él tienen una amistad entablada. Es simplemente...

Francis dejó escapar un pesado suspiro mirando la nada. De su costado, Alfred lo miró algo extrañado ¿De dónde salía todo este apoyo a la teoría de Toris y Rusia? ¿Se la pasó callado casi todo el rato y ahora hablaba con rapidez y sin respirar? Estuvo a punto de darle una mirada a Arthur para ver si pensaba lo mismo, pero se detuvo al recordar lo raro que se estaban portando los otros dos últimamente, con un compañerismo para nada propio de ellos.

Se mordió la lengua y decidió guardarse los comentarios.

* * *

><p><em>Edición y revisión:1410/12_

**Bueno, no sé si lo dije alguna vez pero absolutamente amo leer de sus teorias conspirativas. Así que sí, porfavor, si tienen una díganmela. Hasta ahora, debo decir que nadie le dio ni por cerca al culpable. Ahora, noto a mucha gente sospechando de Alfred. en serio? Traté de mirarlo de todos los puntos posibles y se me hace imposible encajar eso en la historia! De verdad, ya me da pena que todos piensen mal de él! Es el único del que se puede asegurar su inocencia y ustedes todos desconfían!**

**Como sea, Review, s'il tu plait? **

**Oh, y no olviden hablarme de su teorias, que las amo (ya dije eso no?) **

**:)**


	12. Marcas

**Y como siempre, hace rato que tendría que haberme ido a dormir. Asi que como siempre, mañana o cuando puedo lo reviso para corregir errores**

**Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

Capitulo 12: Marcas

Matthew dejó su maleta y mochila a un costado del pasillo y cerró la puerta principal. Kumajiro, que había escalado sobre ellas, olisqueaba el aire. Su dueño lo miró un segundo hasta sentir unos ruidos. Venían de su cocina.

Caminando despacio más por costumbre que por precaución, se adentró en la casa. Kumajiro caminaba por delante de él, oliendo todo a su paso como si estuviera reconociendo territorio nuevo más que volviendo a su propia casa. La puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada, y pudo sentir como su corazón se detuvo al escuchar pasos dentro. Los pasos se detuvieron, y Matthew se sintió como un tonto mirando su propia puerta con miedo.

Respiró dos veces, y empujó la puerta suavemente con una mano mientras la otra buscaba su celular en sus bolsillo. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando parado de espaldas a la puerta encontró su hermano.

-¿Alfred?

El aludido se dio vuelta alarmado soltando de inmediato lo que tenía en la mano, se escuchó el golpe de madera con metal. Matthew arrugó el ceño, aún estando a unos 5 metros podía ver pequeñas lágrimas en los costados de aquellos ojos azul cielo. Se acercó rápido hacía él, y poniéndose en puntitas de pies para estar más cerca le tomó la cara con las manos aún enguantadas.

-¿Alfred, que sucede? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Estás solo?

El mayor se le quedó mirando aún sorprendido, un sonrojo empezando a nacer no sólo por la cercanía y el contacto, sino también porque en su mente no dejaba de repetir lo adorable que se veía Matthew con su abrigo de invierno, un poco de nieve aún en su pelo, capucha, y nariz, y sus ojos violetas llenos de preocupación (Preocupación por él) Mirando a un costado y aún sin decir nada, Alfred señaló hacía la mesada detrás de él. Había un plato de madera allí, con un cuchillo y un par de cebollas a medio picar.

-Oh-dijo Matthew-¿era solo la cebolla?

Alfred se aclaró la gargante antes de hablar.

-...Sí, Francis me puso a trabajar un poco.

Matthew lo soltó y dio un paso atrás, un sonrojo propio no tardó en aparecer.

-Um, lo siento. Supongo que exageré ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se suponía que no vendrían hasta mañana.

-Bueno-empezó Alfred yendo a lavarse las manos-la convivencia se estaba volviendo un poco..._inestable _en realidad, así que decidimos venir un día antes para distraernos, y pensabamos en recibirte con la cena. Llegaste temprano.

Matthew miró al piso

-Sí, partí al amanecer.

Alfred se giró hacia su hermano mientras se secaba las manos. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Matthew lo interrumpió con una pequeña risita. El menor se tapó la boca con una mano y Alfred levantó una ceja.

-Es que...las cebollas _de verdad_ que te afectan.

-_Damn you, Mattie. _-dijo dejando el repasador para pasarse una mano por los ojos

-¿Dónde está tu auto? No lo ví en la puerta. ¿Vinieron en avión?

-No, Arthur lo tomó para ir a comprar un par de cosas que faltan para la cena de mañana, ya sabes como es de ansioso. Siempre quiere tener todo listo al menos 24 horas antes. ¿Que hay del tuyo? No esuché la puerta del garage. Ni la principal, ¿qué eres, un ninja?

-No lo quisé entrar aún porque pensé que tendría que ir a comprar algo para cenar y esas cosas, pero veo que ya tienen todo bajo control

-Por supuesto que sí.Ahora, ven aquí y dame un verdadero abrazo.

Matthew dio otra risa y fue a los brazos abiertos que esperaban por él.

-¡Estás helado!-comentó el mayor

-Sí, está nevando afuera por si no lo notaste.

Alfred le dio un cálido apretón, y cuando estaban por soltarse sintieron brazos a su alrededor y un tercer cuerpo sumándose al gesto.

-¡Mathieu, estás en casa!-sonó la voz pesadamente acentuada de Francis

Si alguien notó la forma en que Alfred se tensó, nadie hizo ningún comentario.

-_Salut, papa._

Francis le revolvió el cabello con cariño a lo que Matthew respondió riendo e inconscientemente pegándose más a Alfred para tratar de huir del asalto. Como si estuvieran sincronizados, Arthur entró a la casa en ese momento. El inglés no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Con Francis y Alfred con una mínima diferencia de Altura y Matthew siendo unos (casi) 10 centímetros más bajo en el medio de los dos, era realmente algo muy adorable de ver, sobre todo en esa época navideña.

-¿Debería traer una cámara?-preguntó apoyándose dejando las bolsas que traía en la mesa.

-Rápido, antes que se nos escape-dijo Alfred claramente refiriéndose al menor.

Cómo si lo hubieran desafiado con eso, Matthew se safó de alguna forma de su agarre y fue a darle un sorpresivo abrazo a Arthur, quien se sonrojó de inmediato pues no esperaba tal efusividad.

-_Hi, dad!_-lo saludó separándose.

Arthur parpadeó un poco.

-_Hi, love-_respondió con la misma emoción y devolviendo el gesto rápidamente-¿Qué tal tu viaje?

-Todo tranquilo, salí bien temprano-respondió Matthew soltándose-¿ustedes? ¿Algún problema en la frontera?

-Ni el más mínimo. Matthew, no quisiera molestarte con esto en estos momentos que debes estar cansado por tantas horas de manejo y eso, pero mientras antes decidamos esto mejor. Y sí, se que es la tercera vez que lo pregunto pero siento que debo seguir insistiendo ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir con los planes como estaban? Hablé con Sesel y también con Australia, y por supuesto que no les dije nada de lo sucedido, pero les di a entender que quizás las cosas se complicaran, y ambos me dejaron en claro que pueden encontrar con quien más celebrar la navidad y-...-

-No, no, no, ¡claro que no!-lo interrumpió Matthew-No vamos a suspender nada, y menos a último momento ¡Además, algunos ya deben estar por salir pronto! _Estoy bien_, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Pueden entenderlo de una vez?, _¿los tres? _Además, una buena celebración en familia es lo que más necesito. Ahora, iré a subir mis cosas, asumo que cada uno ya se ha acomodado, y _espero_ que nadie haya atacado _nada_. Y me refiero a ustedes dos y mi habitación-dijo el canadiense señalando a Francis y Alfred

-No nos diste tiempo-respondió su hermano levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

Matthew desapareció en dirección a las escaleras y Arthur dejó salir aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. No dijo nada y volvió al auto a buscar su celular y billetera mientras los otros dos empezaron a desempacar y guardar los alimentos y demás provisiones en su lugar.

-Se ve bien-comentó Francis llevando dos gaseosas a la heladera-Me refiero a Mathieu

-Sí. Parece más tranquilo que cuando estaba en Nueva York-respondió Alfred sacando las verduras para guardarlas todas juntas-pero igual no me fío. Mattie es muy bueno escondiendo sus problemas.

-_Oui_, es una lastima, desearía que confiara un poco más en nosotros. Al menos esa horrible marca que tenía en el cuello ya se le curó. Verla me daba escalofríos.

-¿Qué marca?-preguntó al instante el estadounidense

-Oh, una marca de...ya sabes, de un _mordisco-_respondió el galo cerrando la heladera mientras se señalaba el cuello

-Nunca ví que tuviera eso.

-Sí, tenía una en la parte de atrás. Es normal que no lo hayas visto, el cabello la tapaba, estaba muy arriba y a la altura de la oreja. Mathieu se encargó que no lo viéramos, yo solo la noté de causalidad cuando fui a ponerle un paño frío en la frente para la fiebre.

-Oh-fue toda la respuesta

Francis no notó la formá en que Alfred cerraba las manos fuerte al rededor de una bolsa vacía. Arthur que entró en ese momento sí lo notó, pero no preguntó nada. Simplemente dejó las llaves del auto en la mesa y decidió observar un poco más la situación.

_-¡Alfred!_-sonó la voz de Matthew escaleras arriba-_¿Puedes venir un momento?_

-Am, por alguna razón, tengo miedo-comentó el aludido

Arthur rió y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro al pasar. Alfred subió las escaleras de dos en dos y cuando entró en la última habitación del pasillo, la de Matthew, lo encontró subiendo su valija en la cama para empezar a desempacar. Kumajiro salía mientras el entraba sin darle ni una mirada.

_-What's up, bro-_Preguntó sentándose en la cama junto a la valija

-Noté que tomaste la habitación con el televisor más grande, y le dejaste la otra para que Arthur y Francis compartan-comentó Matthew sacando un buzo azul y llevándolo a su gran ropero de madera oscura

La casa de Matthew, al igual que la de su gemelo, era bastante grande para una sola persona. A ninguno de los dos parecía importarle, y si así la habían comprado había sido por algo. Los dos decían que se sentían encerrados en casas muy pequeñas, o apartamentos, además de que si algo disfrutaban era de darle la mejor estadía posible a sus invitados, algo muy común de tener cuando en tu circulo social todos, (naturalmente) viven en diferentes países. Por eso Matthew tenía dos habitaciones de huéspedes con dos camas cada una, además de dos enormes sillones en el living que tranquilamente podían ser usados como cama, y un colchón extra por si todo eso no era suficiente. Había una razón por la que las navidades las solían festejar en Norte América. Vivir todos juntos por una semana o dos semanas era simplemente más divertido (aunque en teoría iban rotando la casa del anfitrión cada año)

-Sí, a ellos no les molestó-respondió el mayor, medio preparado para un sermón

-Genial, porque ahí se van a quedar-dijo el otro, sacando una remera roja y lanzándola a la pila de ropa sucia que estaba creando atrás de él-estaba pensando, los demás van a llegar pronto, algunos mañana y otros pasado mañana, y tendríamos que organizarnos siendo que este año somos más que la última vez que vinimos aquí

-Cierto, la última vez que vinimos a Canadá fuimos a Montreal-rememoró Alfred

-Estaba pensando, Australia y Nueva Zelanda pueden ir al living, Peter tendrá que dormir en un colchón en el suelo así que bien puede dormir con ellos, o con Arthur y Francis, o aquí, él elige. Nos quedaría ver donde duermen Seychelles y Mónaco, y creo que lo mejor es que tomen tu habitación y tú vengas aquí conmigo. No tengo otro colchón, pero si quieres puedo perdirle uno a mis vecinos, creo que la Sra Todds tiene uno o dos de más de cuando sus hijos vivían con ella.

-Cla-aro que no, Matt, po-odemos compartir cama tranquilamente. Quiero decir, si no te molesta.-le dijo Alfred, de repente sintiéndose nervioso sin saber por qué

-¡N-no! No es como si nunca...lo hubiéramos hecho. Me refiero, a d-dormir juntos, e-en la m-misma cama. C-c-como sea, era sólo para eso, am. Hoy dormirías en la otra habitación y mañana tendrías que mudarte aquí, si mal no recuerdo las chicas llegan en la tarde junto con Peter.

-Exacto, Monique llega con Peter a las 4 y Sesel a las 5 30-informó el mayor

-Perfecto, así puedo ir al centro después de almorzar y luego ir por ellas al aeropuerto todo en un solo viaje

-¿Irás de compras? ¡Genial! ¿Puedo ir contigo? Ya estoy cansado de verles las caras a Arthur y Francis todo el tiempo

-No, no puedes, tengo que hacer compras de navidad y no puedes ver tu regalo

-Oh, ¿no compraste mi regalo aún?-preguntó Alfred con una mirada de picardía

-...Quizás. ¡Pero se exactamente que comprarte! Sólo que no tuve tiempo aún...Vancouver era un desastre con la nieve.

-¿Y si compras mi regalo primero y luego voy yo? Por favor, no me dejes encerrado con esos dos, ya me aburrieron

-Bueno ve a dar una vuelta o algo, no sé, no es mi problema

-Oh, ¡Mattie eras malo conmigo!

-_De acuerdo_. Si es que consigo lo tuyo primero, y tengo el auto suficientemente cerca para ir a guardarlo para que no lo veas, te llamaré. Pero no prometo nada, y ni intentes espiar, ¿de acuerdo?

-_¡Yay!_

Matthew le dio una pequeña mirada antes de cerrar su ahora vacía valija y dejarla a un lado de la cama. En silenció, se sentó al lado de su hermano

-¿Está todo bien?-le preguntó el estadounidense mirándolo con cautela

-¿Eh? Oh, sí, sólo un poco cansado. Y necesito un baño, definitivamente.

-Puedes tomar uno hasta que esté la cena, te avisaré cuando esté todo listo.

-Sí, gracias-respondió algo ausente.

Alfred vio eso como su señal para salir de escena.

-Bajaré antes que Francis venga a buscarme porque no terminé mi trabajo con la cebolla. No vayas a quedarte dormido, _sleepyhead._

Matthew le dió una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. De verdad que podría irse a dormir en ese momento sin problemas. Antes de levantarse e irse, Alfred se acercó un poco más y le dijo:

-Te extrañe, Matt.

Sin aviso y antes que el otro pudiera si quiera registrar las palabras, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se puso de pie. Se encaminó hacia la puerta tan rápido, que no vio como Matthew se llevaba una mano a la zona del beso y se sonrojaba profundamente. A pesar de estar un poco azorado, el menor lo tomó como un juego y le dijo antes que se alejara mucho

-¡Hemos estado separado por mucho más tiempo! ¡Meses!

Alfred sonrió y respondió con tranquilidad

-Y quién dijo que no te extrañé también en ese entonces. Quizás sea acumulativo.

Matthew se puso más rojo que antes. Se rozó los labios con el dedo meñique de la mano que tenía en la mejilla y miró al suelo con una sonrisa propia.

_-Damn you, Alfred._

Se quedó unos segundos más así hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sacó la mano de inmediato. Con una mirada sorprendida, decidió mejor darse un baño, cenar, e irse directo a la cama. El sueño (o más bien, al falta de él) le estaba afectando mucho.

Y que de las pesadillas fuera lo que la vida quisiera.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por el apoyo!<strong>

**En cuanto a sus teorías **ya se van acercando un poquito más debo decir. Y también debo decir que las** AME, a todas, sobre todo por la efusividad que le pusieron, eso me hizo muy feliz! Ver que mis historia provocan algún tipo de reacción es algo que me pone muy contenta, porque en definitiva ES a lo que apunto!**

**No, no hay muchas pistas en este cap, pero hey! Un poco de interacción AmeCan debería dejarlas un poco felices! **

**Si se portan bien voy a empezar a dar más pistas :)**

**Review, per cortesia? **


	13. Buenas Noches

**Pueden tomar este capitulo como un filler.  
>...<strong>

**O pueden tomarl como FLUFF, BABY.**

**.**

**.**

**O algo casi...tirando a...pseudo-fluff. **

**No sé.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

Capitulo 13: Buenas noches

_-¿Alfred? ¿Me estás escuchando?-Sonó la voz de Matthew en lo que parecía haber sido un silencio eterno_

_El aludido se giró a mirarlo con ojos algo confundidos, como si de repente hubiera olvidado dónde y con quién estaba._

_-Sí, lo siento, Matt. El mes que viene reunión del Consejo Ártico en Finlandia, sí lo recuerdo, 16 de Octubre. _

_Matthew lo miró un segundo. Dejó los papeles que estaban acomodando sobre la mesa y se acercó a su hermano que miraba por la ventana al otro lado de la habitación. Normalmente estaba acostumbrado a la gente olvidándose de él a mitad de charla, o ignorándolo sin decir más, pero eso no era algo que solía pasarle con su hermano, y si bien a veces sí era invisible hasta para él, no había más nadie en la habitación y Alfred nunca lo ignoró cuando estaban solos. Entendía que tenía tendencia a desaparecer en el fondo en grandes grupos, pero si no solía ser visto (recordado es otro tema)_

_-¿Estás bien, Al? Te ves un poco perdido-le preguntó poniendo una mano en su frente para verificar si había fiebre_

_-Estoy bien, no es nada._

_-¿No dormiste bien anoche o algo?-insistió Matthew al comprobar que la temperatura parecía normal_

_Retiró su mano pero mantuvo la cercanía. Alfred le evitaba la mirada, prefiriendo enfocarse en la ventana._

_-Estoy bien, Matt-repitió el mayor con los brazos cruzados_

_-Al...Tú tono de voz no me convence, asi que si quieres que te deje en paz tendrás que poner un poco más de enfasis_

_-¡Ashh, no es es nada, en serio!-le dijo con un tono un poco agresivo. Inmediatamente se arrepintió al captar la mirada de su hermano-Sólo que hoy me levanté un poco...nostalgico. Es idiota, lo sé, he estado fuera de mi país por mucho más tiempo, pero desde temprano tengo esta sensación de melancolía que me está distrayendo un poco...Lamento haberte gritado, y preferiría no hablar del tema._

_-Esta bien, sólo que me preocupa bastante verte así de...decaido._

_-¿Tano se nota?-preguntó con una sonrisa triste-Lo siento, no me había percatado._

_-No quiero meterme en el tema, y si no quieres hablar esta bien, ¿pero que tal si llamas a tu superior? Dices que tienes un mal presentimiento, quizás eso te calme._

_-Sí, tal vez luego. ¿Qué hora es de todas formas? Es demasiado temprano para una llamada_

_-En Estados Unidos deben ser cerca de las 9-contestó buscando su celular para ver la hora- 8 45 para ser precisos_

_Alfred respondió con un leve tarareo mirando su propio celular._

_Y entonces sintió su corazón empezar a latir por hora, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par con un terror que no sabía de dónde venía. Matthew que ya se estaba yendo porque pensó que sería mejor darle su espacio, se giró al escuchar un golpe que reconoció como el del un celular caer, la batería volando por un lado y el resto hacia el otro. Alfred se aferró al marco de la ventana, su pulmones gritaban por aire, pero su garganta quemaba con cada bocanada. Lo último que escuchó antes de caer en la inconciencia, fue un griterio sin sentido de gente desesperada que venía de todas las direcciones, incluidos el piso de arriba y el piso de abajo. Entre todo el ruido, sin embargo, pudo claramente distinguir la lejana voz de su hermano diciéndole que respire._

_._

_._

_Humo era todo lo que veía. Sus sentidos le decían que estaba al aire libre ahora, en la calle, pero no podía atisbar ni un pedazo de cielo, una terrible nube de humo y polvo se comía todo a su alrededor. Era tan densa que no podía ver su propia mano, y parecía cubrirlo todo a la redonda. Alfred nunca estuvo en una tormenta de arena, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ser algo parecido a eso. Instintivamente se llevó los brazos a la cara y se pegó a la pared contra la que estaba sentado, intentando calmarse mientras esperaba que el ataque de humo terminara._

_-¡A-a-alfred!-lo llamaba una voz-¡Alfred, por favor!_

_Le tomó unos segundos entender quién era y cuando lo hizo empezó a mirar a todos lado frenético, sin importarle el polvo que se le metía en los ojos._

_-¡No Kumajiro, quieto, no es nada, tranquilo!-dijo el otro-¿Alfred, me escuchas?_

_-¡Matthew!-vociferó -¡Matthew dónde estás! ¡No puedo ver nada, sigue hablando para poder encontrarte!_

_-¡Alfred estoy aquí, frente a tí! ¡Tienes que calmarte!-respondió el otro, la histeria en su voz idéntica a la suya propia_

_-No-o puedo verte, Matt_

_-Estoy aquí, Al. Estoy aquí. Tranquilo._

_No había más que gris, pero sin embargo sentía un calor distintivamente humano a su alrededor. Puso los brazos como si estuviera abrazando a su hermano y efectivamente allí estaba. No podía verlo, pero allí estaba. Matthew le volvió a decir que necesitaba calmarse, y Alfred intentó calmar sus respiraciones mientra el otro hacía movimientos circulares en su espalda. Algo en su interior se preguntaba porqué ya no le ardían los ojos de un momento a otro, o por qué no tosía con la cantidad de humo que estaba inspirando, o por qué de repente estaba parado, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Nada tenía sentido._

_-Alfred..._

_El gris se fue apagando, y los gritos volvieron. Se aferró a su hermano, y cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaban en la calle._

_-...A-al_

_Parecía una especie de oficina, pero completamente destruida y con fuego por todos lado._

_-A-a-al me estás haciendo da-a-ño-sonó la voz casi asfixiada de Matthew_

_Alfred lo escuchaba, pero no registraba sus palabras. Sus ojos se enfocaban en el fuego que devoraba un escritorio no muy lejos de ellos. Su cabeza daba la orden de que tenían que salir de ahí, pero sus piernas no se movían. Estaba paralizado, temblando con un miedo que pocas veces en su vida sintió. Un pánico que no experienciaba desde Pearl Harbor._

_-A-alfred-lo llamó de nuevo su hermano prácticamente sin aire ya_

_Una parte de él sentía los dedos del menor clavarse en sus brazos, pero de nuevo no registraba nada más que el fuego, que crecía y crecía hasta que todo volvió a ser negro._

_._

_-¡Alfred, tienes que soltarlo!-sonó la voz de Arthur, parecía asustado.-¡Lo que estás viendo no es real!_

_De nuevo Alfred miró a todos lado, pero parecía estar sólo en la oscuridad_

_-¡Lo vas a matar!-le gritó con terror el otro- Por dios, ¡Necesito ayuda! HELP! ¡ALFRED, REACCIONA!_

_._

_._

_Ira, era lo único que sentía._

_Cadenas querían aprisionarlo, detenerlo. Cuando lograba romper una, otra aparecía de la nada. No hacían ruido, no podía esucharlas, sólo verlas y sentirlas clavarsele en la piel._

_Había un culpable a todo esto. Siempre había un culpable._

_Las cadenas lo enrollaban pero él de alguna forma se las quitaba de encima y las lanzaba tan lejos como podía. Cadenas y más cadenas_

_Alguien tenía que pagar._

_Fuego, humo, aviones, derrumbes._

_Y ahora, cadenas._

_No iba a parar. Lo habían provocado, ahora lo verían enojado._

_Una tras otra, iba a destruir cada obstáculo, sean cadenas o quien sea. _

_._

_._

_-Hay que llevarlos a un hospital, la frente de Estados Unidos sangra demasiado, ha perdido mucha sangre ya-ordenó una voz, vagamente parecida a la de Hungría, pero terriblemente distorsionada-y la mordedura que Kumajiro le hizo en la pierna parece grave_

_-No-respondió quien parecía ser Alemania-es muy peligroso en este estado para llevarlo a una sala de emergencias_

_Alfred no entendía por qué sus oídos estaban tan aturdidos_

_-¡Pero Matthew necesita ser atendido ya mismo!-dijo, según creía, Australia_

_Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano abrió los ojos, sintiéndose terriblemente exhausto. Había 3 pares de brazos que lo sostenían, pero más que para que no se cayera parecía ser como si hasta dos segundos atrás hubieran estado forcejeando con él. Aunque no podía verlos, de alguna forma sabía que Rusia y Alemania lo aprisionaban por detrás, mientras Holanda le sostenía con fuerza las muñecas desde un costado. Ya no tenía puesto sus lentes, pero la escena frente a él le fue más clara que lo hubiera querido. Detrás de Australia y Seychelles, que tenían sus manos alzadas en el aire en un gesto de protección, pudo divisar a Arthur arrodillado en el piso, sosteniendo contra su pecho a Matthew que estaba acostado. Si bien tenía los ojos abierto, no parecía estar mirando nada en particular, y una pequeña gota de sangre caía de sus labios entreabierto. Los ojos del inglés, en cambio, eran de puro shock, Alfred se preguntó si él no tendría exactamente la misma mirada. Prusia se arrodilló frente a Arthur, quien instantáneamente atrajo al muchacho en sus brazos más cerca. Alfred sólo podía observar._

_-Si me permites, puedo cargarlo para llevarlo al hospital. Necesita atención inmediata._

_Alfred podía sentir que iba a caer inconsciente de nuevo, pero antes de perder la vista pudo ver a Arthur cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza._

_-Ya es muy tarde-dijo el inglés-hace varios minutos que ha dejado de respirar_

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Alfred cuando Arthur entró en su habitación_

_-Preocupado por tí-respondió el otro tomando asiento junto a la cama-¿Cómo estás tú?_

_Alfred no quería hablar del tema, así que decidió no responder._

_-Los aeropuerto ya se han liberado hace unos días y el trafico __aéreo está medianamente normalizado. Dime en cuanto te sientas bien, y te conseguiré un avión para volver a casa. Y con sentirte bien, me refiero a cuando ya no tengas mareos, y puedas, bueno, caminar._

_-Ya estoy bien-respondió escueto_

_-¿Ya quieres volver entonces?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Seguro? Sabes lo que vas a encontrar en casa, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Claro que sí!_

_-Bien. Trataré de conseguirte el avión más cercano. ¿Seguro que puedes viajar en avión tú solo? Yo no puedo acompañarte ahora, pero quizás-..._

_-No hay problema. Estaré bien._

_-Si esperas dos o tres días más, Alfred, Matthew puede volver contigo y-...-_

_-No. Quiero volver solo._

_Arthur lo miró un segundo._

_-De acuerdo._

_._

_-¡Alfred!-lo llamó una voz antes de que abriera la puerta_

_Se giró antes de registrar lo que estaba haciendo. Matthew bajó rápidamente los dos últimos escalones y se acercó a él, respirando algo agitado mientras ponía la mano derecha en sus brazo para sostenerse. Tenía el brazo izquierdo enyesado, y sabía que bajo su remera tenía todo el torso vendado. Alfred arrugó el ceño, era la primera vez que lo veía desde el incidente. Aun si Arthur le comentó sobre sus heridas, no podía evitarlo, detestaba lo frágil que se veía._

_-¡Al, lo siento tanto! ¡De verdad! Seguramente mi superior y haya hablado con el tuyo, pero quiero que sepas que todos los recursos que pueda darte están a tu disposición. Hospitales, fuerzas de emergencias, equipamiento, lo que necesites._

_-_Yeah, thanks_-fue toda la respuesta-Am, deberías volver a la cama, Matthew. Tienes que descansar._

_-Tú necesitas más descanso que yo, Al._

_A Alfred no le gustó el comentario. Para nada._

_-Voy a perder mi vuelo._

_-_Wait!_-le pidió el menor antes que lo soltara_

_Matthew se puso en puntas de pies y lo abrazó por el cuello con su brazo sano. A Alfred le tomó unos segundos, y una mirada furtiva de Arthur que había llegado unos momentos atrás, para devolver el gesto con toda la mesura del mundo, con una ligereza que quizás hasta el otro ni se haya percatado de sus brazos alrededor. Podía sentir los vendajes debajo de la remera verde que estaba usando y eso le gustó todavía menos._

_-No es tu culpa, Al-susurró Matthew contra su cuello.-Estoy bien. No es como si pudieras matarme de verdad. Y no me importa tampoco. Si volviera a pasar, espero poder estar ahí para ti. Y, quisiera no tener que volverte a ver así de asustado nunca más en mi vida, pero menos quiero que me tengas miedo a mí. No vas a lastimarme, Al. No fuiste tú._

_Con más suavidad que nunca, Alfred se separó de él. Matthew le sostuvo la mano con la suyas, negándose a dejarlo ir sin una respuesta, sus ojos violetas lo miraban con un ruego que no podía ignorar ni con toda la voluntad del mundo. El mayor le dio una pequeña mirada a Arthur antes de acercarse al canadiense para darle un beso en la frente. Era un gesto tan familiar con su hermano y sin embargo le parecía extraño (y no era por la presencia del inglés, eso lo sabía)_

_-Sólo dame un poco de tiempo, Mattie._

…

_.._

_._

Alfred abrió los ojos, de verdad esta vez. Una única pregunta circulaba por su mente. ¿Contaba eso como una pesadilla?

Miró la hora, las 5:45. Se levantó y se puso el primer abrigo que encontró sobre su pijama azul, un buzo blanco de algodón. Caminando a oscuras por el pasillo, llegó a la habitación del dueño de la casa. La puerta estaba arrimada, así que la empujó suavemente. Matthew estaba sentado en marco de la gran ventana que daba al frente de la casa, que era lo suficientemente ancho para hacer de banco. Tenía una manta sobre los hombros y Kumajiro estaba acostado en la cama, mirándolo todo pero sin hacer sonido ni movimiento alguno.

-Hey-lo saludó sorprendiéndolo un poco

-Hey-le respondió

-¿Pesadilla?-le preguntó mientras se encaminaba a sentarse su lado.

-...No sé en realidad. ¿Qué hay de tí?

-No sé tampoco.

-¿Qué soñaste? Y no inventes cosas raras. Tú mismo me dijiste alguna que vez que no tienes pesadillas normales, si no que siempre son sobre el pasado.

-Sólo si tú me cuentas la tuya. Soñé con el 11 de septiembre.

Matthew abrió la boca para decir algo pero decidió callarse. Pasaron unos segundos antes que la seriedad desapareciera de su rostro para dar una expresión más relajada

-Hey, ¡no es justo no me diste tiempo a aceptar el trato!

-Oh, que mal. Ahora estás obligando a responder

-_No way._ Es tu problema por actuar antes de tener mi aceptación.

-¡Eso es maldad! Aquí estoy yo, abriendote mi corazón, ¿y tú traicionas mi confianza?

Matthew dio una pequeña risa y lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo. Alfred rió también, pero cuando cayeron en silencio el sombrío ambiente de la habitación parecía volver a atraparlos. Matthew se acercó a él, dándole la espalda a las estrellas para pasar a apoyarse contra parte de su pecho. Alfred pasó una mano por sus hombros y le frotó un poco el brazo sobre la manta. Cuando Matthew habló, su voz era completamente neutra.

-Um, era el mismo de sueño de siempre. Solo que, em, cuando el _monstruo _está por..._atacarme_, am, como un fuego lo envuelve de pronto y lo hace desaparecer. No lo veo quemarse vivo, sino que simplemente desaparece. Am, siempre, al final del sueño, empiezo a llorar y todo se pone negro. Pero esta vez, mientras me siento para...llorar, porque es como lo que siempre hago, en el sueño, el fuego está ahí. Es como una llama azul en el centro y roja con verde hacia los bordes, no más grande que una calabaza pequeña. Simplemente esta ahí, al lado mío, flotando, pero su presencia más que extrañarme me...agrada. Se siente muy real, porque hasta puedo sentir su calor emanar hacia a mí y es bastante, reconfortante... Am, no te burles.

-¿Cómo podría?-le preguntó con una pequeña risa como la anterior

-..._I'm sorry_, Al. Es obvio que son mis pesadillas las que están provocando las tuyas.

-Hey, hey. No es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Te juro que estoy haciendo lo posible por controlarlas.

-No es algo que esté en tu poder, Matt.

-Si lo es. Son algo psicológico, debería poder manejarlo.

-No puedes pretender hacerlo solo. Además, no son un hecho aislado, no puedes pretender que desaparezcan así como así si no resuelves...ese otro tema. Matt, estoy agradecido por esta conexión, porque me da la posibilidad de verificar que ahora si es verdad que estás mejorando. Tengo que admitir, estás superando todo esto mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. De hecho, me da un poco de vértigo tu velocidad. Pero si a ti te funciona, está bien.

-Gracias, supongo. Quizás deberíamos volver a dormir, mañana será un día largo.

Alfred lo soltó de inmediato al tiempo que expresaba su aprobación. Cuando iba apoyar su mano en el marco para estabilizarse, sin embargo, se encontró con la mano de su hermano bajo la suya. Matthew miró el contacto y luego subió a los ojos del otro. Alfred tenía que admitirlo, le encantaba cuando Matthew estaba tan cerca que para mirarlo a los ojos lo miraba desde abajo, levantando levemente el mentón. Era una vista por demás adorable. Reaccionó sin pensar mucho y se agachó un poco para darle un beso en la frente.

-_Good night_-le deseó levantándose rápido

Decidió ignorar la vocecita en su mente que le decía que por segunda vez en la misma noche estaba huyendo.

-_Bonne nuit_-le escuchó decir antes de salir

* * *

><p><strong>Y Bonne nuit para ustedes porque Kira muere del sueño.<strong>

**Por favor, me encantaría de verdad saber que fue lo que más le gustó del cap.**

**Asi que como que mucho. Aun si es un pequeño detalle :)**


	14. Momentos

**Alguito es mejor que nada!**

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

Capítulo 14: Momentos

Alfred bajó las escaleras aún medio dormido a pesar de sus 10 horas de sueño. Una dulce melodía venía de la sala, era una canción tranquila y posiblemente temática acorde a la época del año. Allí se encontró a Arthur, parado frente a un enorme árbol de navidad en la esquina a la derecha del gran ventanal al exterior. Era sintético, Matthew senegabaa a _asesinar_ a un pobre árbol para tenerlo de decoración por unas semanas y luego tirarlo como nada. En el piso a su alrededor había cajas con decoraciones variadas, desde guirnaldas hasta bolas de acrílicos. Algunas de estas últimas tenían diseños de banderas, y Alfred intentó no arrugar la nariz al ver la de Prusia medio salida. Arthur estaba ocupado poniendo una guirnalda de estrellas doradas y no lo escuchó acercarse por la música

-Hey-lo saludó Alfred asustándolo un poco

-Oh, buenos días, ya era hora de que te levantes. ¿Te molestaría ayudarme con el árbol?

-Sí, claro.

-Bien, ocupate de la guirnalda tú que eres más alto, yo no llego hasta la punta. Yo mientras tanto iré viendo que más tenemos por aquí.

Alfred relevó a Arthur de su tarea y empezó a enrollar el árbol con las estrellas encadenadas. Tuvo el pequeño impulso de patear (y quizás pisar) la bola con la bandera de Prusia cuando Arthur se entretuvo sacando un manojo de luces de una de las bolsas, pero se contuvo. A Matthew no le iba a gustar nada.

-¿Dónde están los otros?-preguntó poniéndose de puntas de pie mientras llegaba a la punta. No era que realmente lo necesitara, el árbol era igual de alto que el, pero para tener una mejor vista de su tarea.

-Matthew se levantó temprano esta mañana, antes que yo. Cuando bajé estaba revolviendo todos los armarios y recovecos de la casa buscando los adornos. Al parecer se despertó frenético por no haber puesto ni una sola decoración aún, lo cual es perfectamente entendible debido a su situación pero ya sabes como es. Lo acompañe al centro a comprar algunos adornos más y ahora está afuera con Francis ocupándose del frente de la casa

Arthur señaló el ventanal y efectivamente Alfred pudo ver a los dos francófonos parados frente al árbol de Arce que Matthew tenía en su jardín frontal. Francis sostenía una caja y Matthew tenía lo que parecían luces de led en una mano, mientras con la otra señalaba al árbol explicando quién sabe qué. Francis escuchaba atento y de vez en cuando hacía acotaciones.

-Wow, ¿todo eso mientras dormía? Tuvieron una mañana productiva.

Les tomó poco más de una hora y media decorarlo todo, con su dosis de peleas y discusiones aquí y allá, pero al final valió la pena. Los dos hombres se alejaron un poco a observar su creación y ambos quedaron contento con lo que veían. Las bolas estaban perfectamente distribuidas (siendo esta distribución uno de los temas de discución), sin sobrecargarlo demasiado pero tampoco dejarlo austero, las guirnaldas creaban una sensación de que era aún más mullido y completo, y las luces se perdían entre las ramas dándole un toque de brillo y alegría con sus variados colores pero sin opacar el resto de los adornos. Las bolas con banderas se volvieron el tópico principal, y estaban distribuidas convenientemente, evitando que estén muy cerca aquellas que podrian ofender a ciertas personas _sensibles _(otro tema de pelea).

De la familia estaban prácticamente todas: estaban tanto la de Reino Unido como la de Inglaterra, de Escocia, de Gales y de Irlanda del norte, y por supuesto que también de Canadá, de Estados Unidos, de Francia, de Seychelles, de Hong Kong, de Vietnam, de Mónaco, de Australia, de Nueva Zelanda, de Camerún, de India, y hasta de Sealand y Wy. Además también estaban la de Prusia ya mencionada, Irlanda (la república), España, Italia, Bélgica, Cuba, Holanda, Rusia, Ucrania, Bielorrusia, Israel, México, Argentina, Brasil, y Polonia. Todas ellas fueron regalos de las otras naciones (excepto la de Bielorrusia, que tanto Alfred como Arthur estaban seguros que o bien vino en un pack con la de sus hermanos, o fue un regalo del Presidente o Primer Ministro bielorruso. No había forma que se la hubiera dado Natalia)

-Muy bien, sólo queda la estrella. Voy a buscar a Matthew.-comentó Arthur.

Alfred lo siguió y los dos salieron y se encontraron con que los otros también habían terminado su trabajo. El aire era frío pero soportable por el momento. El árbol ya no tenía hojas por el invierno, pero ciertamente había quedado hermoso. Le habían colgados por todos lados estrellas de papel, que parecían hechas al estilo origami, de todos colores y tamaños variados, desde 20 centímetros a medio metro. Eso y junto con las luces, aunque no se veían mucho por el sol, y la nieve que teñía todo de blanco, lo hacían parecer un enorme árbol de navidad. También habían puesto luces alrededor de las ventanas y dos estrellas, una grande roja y otra pequeña verde, en la puerta principal. Matthew aún estaba subido a la escalera contra el árbol que Francis sostenía, dando los últimos ajustes a las luces más altas.

-Wooow, ¡es precioso! ¿Cómo hicieron esas estrellas..._3D_?-exclamó Alfred

-Oh, China me las enseñó hace bastante tiempo-respondió Francis casualmente

-Hey, Matthew, si ya terminaste con eso, ¿por qué no entras a colocar la estrella del árbol? Eres el menor de la casa por ahora-llamó Arthur

_-Oh, ¡un momento!-_respondió el aludido desde arriba

Alfred levantó la mirada curioso de ver que lo tenía ocupado, y de inmediato la bajó avergonzado. Se había acercado a Francis en la base de la escalera, lo que hacía que su vista hacia arriba fuera bastante...interesante. Matthew había decidido ponerse sus jeans ajustados hoy al parecer. Francis no parecía ni molesto por el asunto, y hasta que Alfred no le dio un codazo en las costillas (con más fuerza de la necesaria) no salió de su aparente distracción

-Dejá de mirar-murmuró aún sonrojado

-¿Eh? Oh, pero si yo solo quiero asegurarme que no resbale ni nada-se excusó el francés

-Sí, claro. Te estoy mirando, _Frenchie_.

-Sinceramente, me ofendes, Alfred-respondió el otro con más acento que lo normal

-Francis, ya puedes correrte, voy a bajar- anunció Matthew

Saltando los últimos escalones, el canadiense tocó tierra, y casi resbala por la nieve de no ser por su hermano que lo sostuvo de los hombros. Cuando se giró a él para agradecer, se sorprendió un poco al recibir una mirada enfadada en vez de una juguetona sonrisa como hubiera esperado. Alfred no dijo nada y lo soltó para entrar, seguido de los demás.

Los cuatro fueron directo al árbol, Francis y Matthew quitándose los abrigos en el camino, y Arthur le pasó al menor de la casa la gran estrella dorada para que colocara en la punta. Matthew se subió a una silla que trajo de la cocina para evitar más torpezas y cumplió su tarea. Volvió a bajar de un salto, completamente estable esta vez, y como lo hicieron en su momento Alfred y Arthur, fue a donde estaban los demás en medio de la sala para ver mejor. Esta vez su hermano lo miraba con una sonrisa, así que decidió olvidar el episodio de afuera ahí.

-¡Quedó perfecto!-exclamó mirando a los encargados de la decoración interior

Matthew volvió a girarse al árbol, ignorante de la forma en que los otros lo miraban fijamente y se tensaban un poco cuando parecía que estuviera mirando una bandera en particular.

-Bien, ¿qué vamos a comer?-preguntó el canadiense, medio por curiosidad y medio porque aunque no notara las miradas si notaba el silencio

Los otros tres no pudieron llegar a ninguna conclusión en el final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Matthew se estaba practicamente sofocando con su grueso abrigo beige dentro de la casa, pero se estaba preparando para salir y había empezado a nevar un poco. Estaba a punto de ponerse las botas, cuando notó que en la sala Arthur y Francis miraban una película. _Pacíficamente_. Mirando la puerta y luego la sala varias veces, vio que no eran ni las dos y decidió acercarse a ellos. Quizás podría quedarse un rato, no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de sentarse tranquilamente a compartir una película con sus dos figuras paternas. Y eso era algo que Matthew valoraba terriblemente, sobre todo considerando lo sucedido en las últimas semanas. Donde veía calma y confort, Matthew iba al instante.

_-_¿Qué ven?-preguntó parándose detrás del sillón, su mano derecha yendo al primer botón de su abrigo

-Oh, la primer película sin temática navideña que encontramos, por fín-comentó Arthur casualmente

El canadiense miró la pantalla pero sólo se veían paisajes de campo por el momento

-Algo de la antigüedad al parecer-agregó Francis de lado del sillón

Matthew se detuvo antes de desabrochar el segundo botón

-¿Que tan antigüo?

-No sé, bastante

-Oh. No me interesa. Saldré, iré al centro y luego a buscar a Sesel, Monique y Peter al Aeropuerto. Dejaré a Kumajiro aquí ¡Adiós!

Matthew desapareció antes que Arthur pudiera pestañear tres veces de la sorpresa.

-Anota eso en la lista-murmuró Francis aún mirando la puerta

-¿La lista de pistas? La tiene Alfred

-No, no la tiene. Está en un documento compartido en internet, cualquiera la puede editar, puedes entrar desde tu teléfono

-¿Cómo que _compartida_? ¿Cualquiera la puede ver? ¿Qué-...-

-No, sólo nosotros. _Dieu_, la tecnología de verdad te trata mal. No te esfuerces, yo lo agregare cuando busqué mi teléfono que quedó en la cocina. No queremos que te estreses.

-¿Y qué vas a poner?

Francis lo miró de costado

-¡Lo pregunto en serio, _frog_, no te estoy queriendo buscar pelea!

-No sé, que Matthieu parecía dispuesto a ver una película hasta que se enteró que era sobre la antigüedad y...prácticamente salió corriendo

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

-...no sé.

Arthur dio un suspiro y luego musitó más para sí mismo que otra cosa:

-Desearía que tuviéramos más cosas en esa lista. Al menos, más sólidas

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi pequeño (pequeñitoo) regalo de navidad. Si, lo sé, es quizás la mitad de otro cap, pero hey! Hay una pequeña (pequeñitaaa) pista!<strong>  
><strong>De hecho estoy super nerviosa por esa pista, porque no quiero que la cosa se vuelva muy obvia. Asi que no sé, ojala nadie lo adivinen...jiji!<strong>

**Saludos, feliz navidad, y gracias por el apoyo!  
><strong>

**Ahora, si no les molesta, voy a morir en mi cama en esta hermosa y terriblemente calurosa noche de navidad.**

**Reviews altamente agradecidos!**


	15. Optimismos

**Wow, no me habia dado cuenta que hacia tanto que no actulizaba. Vacaciones, se pierde la noción del tiempo. Sus reviews del cap anterior fueron hermosos, y eso me hace feliz! Solo rezo por ser igual de feliz en este :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

Capítulo 15: Optimismos

Alfred tomó su celular, y luego de un par de comandos en la pantalla táctil se preparó para empezar a leer en voz alta. Arthur y Francis, sentados uno al lado del otro en el sillón grande, lo escuchaban atentamente, cada uno con una bebida caliente en sus manos

-Bien, comenzaré con la lista-anunció Alfred

_1. Los que se retiraron antes confirmado o no fueron a la fiesta son: Liechtenstein, Suiza,Venezuela, Gales, Ciudad del Vaticano, Honduras, Ecuador, Suriname. Todo África menos: Sudáfrica, Marruecos, Mozambique, Zimbawe y Camerún. Todo asia menos: China, Taiwan, Korea, Hong Kong, Japón, India, Filipinas, Irán, Iraq, Turmekistán y Afghanistán._

_2. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada, desde adentro. Los empleados alegan que ellos no la cerraron._

_3. Heridas: Nudillos lastimados mejilla con hematoma, labio cortado, mención de molestias en la espalda, marca en el cuello_

_4. Lithuania fue quién lo encontró, le avisó a Alfred, y limpió la escena del crimen inmediatamente. Nadie vio nada, según él._

_5. Prusia: Preguntó por Matthew cuando se fue de la fiesta. Ha estado llamandolo desde el incidente. No sabemos si le devolvió sus llamadas (suponemos que sí)_

_ con coartada porque fueron vistas en la pista minutos antes que Toris apareciera: Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Filipinas, India, Brasil, Dinamarca (bailando con Alfred); Alemania, Japón, Islandia, Groenlandia (hablando con Arthur); Mónaco, Hungría, Seychelles, Bélgica, Ucrania, Bielorrusia, Irlanda, Turquía (bailando con Francis)_

_7. Matthew alega no tener relación alguna con su agresor. Se esfuerza por minimizar las cosas. Insiste en que no hay posibilidad que el hecho se repita._

_8. Durante su estadía en Vancouver, Matthew mencionó de ir a hacer ski (o quizás snowboard) con un vecino amigo._

_9. Matthew parece recuperarse demasiado rápido de lo sucedido._

_10. Alfred no recuerda otro episodio de pesadillas regurares, pero la posibilidad de que no haya sido la primera vez no se descarta_

_11. Las pesadillas parecen estar _transformándose _en algo mejor (mención de "l__lama azul en el centro y roja con verde hacia los bordes" que lo salva)_

_12. Matthew se muestra dispuesto a ver una película hasta que sabe que está ambientada en época antigua._

-Eso es todo lo que tenemos...-cerró Alfred un poco desanimado

-Hay algo que estuve notando-comenzó Francis-no es una pista en realidad. Pero mientras estábamos en Nueva York, Mathieu más bien parecía evadirnos, estaba incómodo si había mucha cercanía. O sea, si bien se dejaba abrazar y eso, en otro momento más bien parecía poner una barrera. Ahora sin embargo parece todo lo contrario, es él quién se acerca, y en general parece estar aún más cariñoso de lo normal

-Puede ser-concordó Arthur-es probable que su estadía en Vancouver lo haya hecho cambiar el cómo está enfrentando la situación.

-Aún así, quisiera que pudiera sincerarse con nosotros y nos dijera quién fue-murmuró Francis

-Dale tiempo-respondió el inglés

Alfred los miraba sin hacer acotación alguna. En su cabeza, repasaba su propia lista anexada a la que tenían los tres, con sospechas que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta aún

_a. Apenas Matthew vio a Francis, empezó a llorar, lo abrazó, y se disculpó con él (Aunque bien puede estar disculpándose por estar llorando, típico de él)_

_b. Arthur y Francis casi no pelean, y hasta se muestran cooperativos el uno con el otro (aunque él mismo ha estado mostrando comportamientos extraños)_

_c. Arthur insisté que toda la mejora anímica de Matthew es perfectamente natural, y que es imposible que el hecho hubiera pasado antes_

_d. Francis pone énfasis en la teoría de Rusia, pasando de estar casi callado a enérgico por desviar a esa teoría (aunque su silencio podría haber venido del shock provocado por la idea de que el hecho haya pasado más de una vez)_

_d. Francis sabía de la marca de Matthew en el cuello_

_e. Francis no tuvo ni la más mínima vergüenza en estar mirando indecentemente Matthew a la vista de todos (aunque eso puede ser simplemente su naturaleza pervertida innata)_

_-_Alfred, ¿está todo bien?-arthur lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Sí, sí, sólo pensando que pronto van a llegar las chicas al aeropuerto

-Cierto-recordó Francis-¿Que tal si nosotros preparamos la cena mientras tanto? Oh, de hecho ya sé que haremos: Arthur necesito que compres unas cosas mientras yo empiezo a cortar las verduras, y tú Alfred aún no has sacado tus cosas de la habitación, ¿porque no te mudas a la de Mathieu así ya está todo listo cuando ellos lleguen?

-Me parece bien. Prepara una lista mientras busco mi abrigo-dijo Arthur levantándose

Alfred lo siguió con la mirada mientras Francis iba hacia el lado contrario camino a la cocina. Dio un suspiro y se revolvió un cabello. Todo era un desastre.

Arrugó el ceño ante ese pensamiento. ¿Desde cuándo Arthur era más optimista que él?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un sentimiento cálido pasó por el estómago de Matthew mientras observaba la situación en la que estaba. Era lindo, pensaba por dentro, pasar tiempo de calidad con miembros de la familia que no tenía la oportunidad de ver tan seguido

Monique, Peter y él estaban tomando un chocolate caliente en uno de los bares del aeropuerto esperando el avión de Seychelles. Peter le estaba contando de todas las cosas que hizo en la semana que pasó en Mónaco antes de volar hacia Norteamérica, mientras Monique tomaba elegantemente de su taza, dando un aura relaja a pesar de su expresión neutra.

Era curioso, pensaba Matthew, como Monique a pesar de estar relacionada con Francis y no tener nada que ver con el Reino Unido, se parecía más a Arthur dentro de lo que se puede decir es "su familia". Cuando era niño, Matthew solía tenerle miedo, sin animarse a acercarse a ella por su aparente frialdad. Con el tiempo, y mucho esfuerzo de Francis, fue descubriendo que, como la mayoría de las veces, las apariencias engañan y Monique era una persona con la que es fácil llevarse bien, principalmente porque era una persona tranquila y apacible, y todo lo contrario a ser fría en realidad se preocupaba profundamente por los demás y por el mundo en que vivían. Podían estar horas en la misma habitación sin hablarse, y no sería un problema para ninguno de los dos, en especial por la naturaleza silenciosa que ambos tenían. Aprendió que Monique podía ser tan buena hermana mayor como Francis podría ser, ayudándolo si lo pedía, preocupándose por su bienestar, y siendo en general una compañía que le agradaba, y al parecer él le agradaba a ella porque solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos cuando ella los visitaba en Francia. Curioso que cuando fue a vivir con Arthur, algo parecido le pasó, primero teniendole miedo por lo rígido que se mostraba y con él tiempo (y esfuerzo de Alfred esta vez) lo conoció como la figura paterna cariñosa y dedicada que hoy sabe que es.

Con Seychelles y Mónaco también fue un comienzo dificil, sólo que lo fue porque Sesel estaba abiertamente celosa de su hermana y la atención que recibía de Matthew y Francis (y agravado cuando Sesel descubrió del desprecio de la otra por atún). Mónique sabía guardar su distancia cuando no se sentía apreciada y tampoco le importaba, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Y esta vez, fue principalmente Matthew quien se encargó de intentar acercarlas. Y una vez que se logró, fue una linda relación también, porque en definitiva ella era la única figura femenina disponible para Sesel. Aún a pesar de sus casi opuestas personalidad, y también opuestas realidad económicas, sociales y culturales, las dos se la pasan bien cuando están juntas.

Peter fue otra historia, Monaco y él inmediatamente se llevaron bien, pero eso se debe a que Peter tiene la capacidad de llevarse bien con cualquiera (además de que Matthew jamás se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta a ninguno de los implicados, pero para él en parte se debe a lo parecidos que son en personalidad Mónique y Arthur, y el constante complejo de buscar la atención del inglés que tiene Peter). Con la forma en que hablaba en esos momentos, con toda la alegría del mundo, gesticulando con manos y cara, y agregando onomatopeyas y sonidos aquí y allá, era como tener a un pequeño Alfred encerrado en el cuerpo de un pequeño Arthur frente a él.

-Y luego, ¡el gato de Mónique pasó el resto de las noches durmiendo conmigo! ¿no es _awesome_?-vociferaba el niño abriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes

-Increible-concedió Matthew sonriendo-Sabes, si te esfuerzas tanto como con él, quizás puedas lograr que Kuma duerma contigo

-¿Lo crees?

-Si, pero tendrás que realmente, _realmente _esforzaste

-_Will do!_

-OK. Yo te ayudaré. Ahora, creo que mejor nos pongamos en camino, Sesel ya está por llegar.

Matthew invitó las bebidas, negándose a que Monique aporte ni la propina. El aeropuerto estaba infestado de gente por las fiestas, y en más de una ocasión Peter desapareció de su vista apareciendo momentos después varios metros adelante. Apenas llegaron a la zona de arribo de pasajeros, una sonriente Seychelles apareció por la puerta acarreando su valija azul oscura. Ni bien los vio, corrió hacia ellos a pesar de la gente, y Peter la imitó, los dos haciendo todo un show de su encuentro con Sesel levantándolo por los aires en un abrazo. Saludó a sus otros dos hermanos, y los cuatros se encaminaron al estacionamiento donde el Grand Cherokee de Matthew aguardaba con el equipaje de Mónaco y Sealand ya cargado.

En algún momento del camino hasta allá, Sesel y Peter se adelantaron mientras charlaban amenamente, y Mónaco tomó ese momento como oportuno para decir lo que venía pensando de hace rato

-Mathieu, ¿está todo bien?-preguntó acomodándose su bufanda rosa pálido a juego con sus zapatos

-¿Eeeh?-se sorprendió el aludido nerviosamente reajustando su agarre en la valija de Sesel que cargaba-_Oui,_ ¿por qué?

-No sé, te ves algo raro, pero quizás sea que estés cansado, o mi _jet lag_.

-Sí, eso debe ser.

-¿Seguro que está todo bien?

-_Oui, sœur-_respondió con pesadez, como si le estuviera hablando a una madre que preguntó por décima vez la misma cosa-¿Por qué no habría de estar todo más que bien? Es navidad, están aquí, mañana vendrán Jack y Derek, está nevando, es casi perfecto.

Monique sonrió cálidamente y no dijo más nada. Llegaron al jeep, y luego de la breve pelea infantil entre Sesel y Peter de por quién iba adelante, se pusieron en camino, con Monique mandándolos a los dos atrás. El viaje fue ameno, gracias a la _Autoroute 20_ no eran más de media hora desde el aeropuerto. Los dos menores monopolizaron la conversación todo el trayecto y cuando llegaron, los dos saltaron del auto apenas se detuvo frente al garage, y corrieron juntos a sofocar a Arthur en un abrazo triple. Francis hizo lo suyo con Monique, revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente consciente de lo mucho que la chica odiaba que hiciera eso. Entraron antes de empaparse por la nieve que caía, los gemelos cargando el equipaje mientras Arthur preparaba té para todos y Francis se quejaba que ya casi era la hora de la cena más que la del té.

De nuevo, Matthew sintió calidez al mirar alrededor. En el sillón grande, Peter charlaba amenamente con Alfred y Sesel sentados a cada lado sobre algún videojuego, a su costado Francis acomodaba el moño en el cabello de Monique que anteriormente desordenó mientras la chica le contaba alguna curiosidad, y detrás Arthur entraba con una bandeja con tetera, tazas, cucharas y azucarera siendo seguido por un relamiente Kumajiro.

El ambiente era un griterío general, pero Matthew siempre supo cómo encontrar calma en el caos y respirando profundo decidió que no había escena más hermosa que tener tu casa llena de tu familia, con un árbol de navidad de fondo y un ambiente general de alegría.

Y decidió que no importaba que tipo de depresión o problemas pudiera tener, mientras aquellos a quien quiere esten bien, entonces las cosas estarían bien también de alguna forma.

(Y tan contento estaba en ese momento, que se permitió cerrar los ojos y suspirar mientras se hundía en la comodidad del sillón, ignorando la manera en que Alfred lo miraba)

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, sí, disfruten la calma mientras dura, mauajaja (?)<strong>

**Ahora, revieeeews, pleasee? :3**


	16. Conjeturas

**Se que la cosa esté yendo quizás un poco lenta. Pero tenganme paciencia, si?**

**No puedo hacer todo a los apurones, soy demasiado detallista.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

Capítulo 16: Conjeturas

La noche de navidad llegó bastante rápido. La escena en la sala de estar de Matthew era prácticamente de película, con nieve cayendo en la ventana y un árbol navideño lleno de regalos incluidos. La cena fue exquisita, cortesía de Francis y Monique que no dejaron a nadie más entrar en la cocina, y ahora la mayoría compartía bebidas calientes en la sala. Australia miraba la nieve caer mientras hablaba por teléfono con la pequeña Wy, quien estaba pasando las fiestas con su familia real, una taza de café humeaba en sus manos; Inglaterra estaba ocupado con una llamada también, intentando comunicarse con su propia realeza, su taza de té esperaba momentáneamente en la mesa ratona; en el sillón más grande, Mónaco y Seychelles jugaban con Sealand sentado a sus pies, los tres con leche con chocolate y malvaviscos; en uno de los sillones individuales estaba Nueva Zelanda con una taza de café, que charlaba animosamente con Francia sentado en el apoyabrazos, para él no había bebida caliente sino una copa de vino malbec; y por último, los gemelos estaban en la cocina lavando los platos, sus cafés ya los habían terminado hacía rato.

Seychelles se giró a mirar a estos últimos cuando escuchó la clara risa de Alfred a los lejos, desde su lugar podía ver como este lavaba y Matthew secaba, yendo de aquí a allá cada tanto para guardar los utensilios, platos y fuentes limpios. La morena sonrió, y se giró con picardía a Monique que la miró con una mínima pizca de curiosidad en su expresión elegante.

-Es una suerte que Alfred _al fin_ se haya recuperado de todo el tema del 11 de septiembre-comentó la africana-Me refiero a su relación con Matthew. Quizás, no sé, en unos 30 años tome coraje y por fín lo invite a salir.

Mónaco se tapó la boca para reír por lo bajo. Era un pequeño pasatiempo que tenían las dos, divertirse en ver las interacciones entre los gemelos que para ellas eran, dicho con las exactas palabras de Sesel, "tan adorables como un cachorro de lince y un cervatillo cuyo miedo a hacerse daño es mayor a su conocimiento de porqué habrían de hacerlo".

Francis, quién jamás entendió la metáfora de la morena, escuchó su comentario y sonrió al ver la misma escena que ella. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sin embargo, Peter preguntó

-¿Que pasó el 11 de septiembre?

Los otros se quedaron en silencio mirándolo, y el niño pestañeó varias veces con sus dulces ojos azul mar antes de darse cuenta de la confusión

-¡Me refiero a por qué afectó a Alfred y Matthew! ¡O sea a su relación!-musitó rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba

Hasta Derek rió ante su adorable reacción, y Francis le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo desde su lugar

-Alfred estaba con Matthew cuando el incidente sucedió, y estaban solos. ¿Has visto como una nación tiende a...perder la conciencia de sus acciones cuando es atacado o tiene un desastre natural? Bueno, Alfred se aferró tan fuerte a Matthew mientras deliraba, que le quebró seis costillas y un brazo-explicó Francis y luego agregó al ver como el niño abría de par en par los ojos-no olvides que Alfred tiene fuerza sobrehumana

-¿Lo...mató?-preguntó Peter

-Sí-respondió simplemente Sesel-después de ese evento, Alfred por un tiempo no quería ni hablar con Matthew, y se ponía nervioso si quedaban solos en la misma habitación. Ya sabes lo paranoico que puede ser, y con la consecuente guerra que salió de eso, se puso muy sensible. Creo que estaba casi más afectado por el hecho de haber lastimado así a su hermano, que por el ultraje a su seguridad nacional en sí.

-Bueno, no podemos culparlo mucho por ponerse así. Alfred siempre fue un poco sobreprotector de Matthew, y si Arthur no los hubiera encontrado a tiempo quién sabe hasta qué punto hubieran llegado. Se necesitaron cuatro naciones para separarlos, y no creo que la fuerza conjunta de Alemania, Rusia, Holanda y Australia sea para subestimar.

Australia se acercó en ese momento y se sentó en la mesa ratona, ignorando la forma desaprobatoria en que Arthur lo miraba aún al teléfono

-¿Escuché mi nombre?

-Estábamos hablando de Alfred y Matthew.

-Oh, ¡esos dos están listos para lanzarse uno sobre otro en cualquier momento más rápido que dos camarones mantis peleando por el mismo cangrejo!-vociferó Jack ganándose otra mirada del inglés por el escándolo

Los otros lo miraron unos segundos antes de seguir.

-¿Qué tal si apostamos?-continuó el australiano-Yo digo que menos de un mes para que estén juntos.

-Yo digo un trimestre-dijo Derek después de unos momentos de silencio

-8 meses hasta que alguno le pida al otro ser novios-aportó Seychelles

-Hasta sus cumpleaños, 5 de Julio en la madrugada incluido-ofreció Monique

Peter abrió la boca pero Australia lo calló negando con la cabeza

-Los niños no apuestan, Pete

Peter quiso quejarse de que tenía más de 60 años, pero sabía que Australia usaría su típico "le diré a Arthur" y se cayó inflando las mejillas. El grupo se giró a Francis, que se mostraba extrañamente callado, cualquiera hubiera esperado que saltará primero de todos a dar su diagnóstico, seguramente haciendo alarde de ser _"el pais de l'amour" _en el medio

-Am, yo paso, preferiría no participar esta vez.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Monique

-No, no, sólo que no sé, son los gemelos, ¿hace cuantos años creemos que por fín alguno se va a animar y ninguno hace nada? Creería que de toda la vida casi.

-Bueno, entonces si en 8 meses que es el tope no ha pasado nada, gana Francis. ¿cien dólares cada uno?

-¿Cien? Juegas muy suave, Jack. Doscientos, por lo menos

-Monique, t-tranquila, es solo un juego, ¿oui?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Francis tomó un cepillo y empezó a desenredar su cabello frente al espejo que había en la habitación mientras Arthur leía sobre su cama, ambos ya con sus pijamas puestos.

-Jack, Monique y Sesel hicieron una apuesta sobre cuánto tardarán Alfred y Mathieu en confesarse- comentó casualmente el francés, mirando al otro por el espejo

-Umm-fue toda la respuesta del inglés.

-¿Tú cuánto dices? El máximo fue de Sesel, 8 meses.

Arthur bajó su libro y le devolvió la mirada en el reflejo

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el francés cuando el otro no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirándolo con seriedad

-¿Tú sabes algo?-le preguntó el de ojos verdes de la nada, sus voz sonando demandante y algo acusatoria

-¿De qué?

-De lo que estamos queriendo saber hace semanas, y Matthew se niega a decirnos nada

Francis borró su sonrisa de inmediato, y se giró a mirarlo con la misma expresión que el otro le daba

-Lo único que sé, es que estoy cansado de que tú y América me miren así.

-¿Asi cómo?

-Con desconfianza. Como si yo lo hubiera hecho. ¿Realmente se les pasa por la cabeza que yo podría hacer tal atrocidad a Mathieu? ¿A _Mon Mathieu_? ¡O a cualquier persona o nación! ¡Realmente!

-¡Calmate! Sólo era una pregunta.

-No, era una acusación.

-Nadie te acusa de nada, _France_

-América sí. Sospecha. No me deja que me acerque mucho a Mathieu y ayer, mientras ustedes dos armaban el árbol y nosotros estábamos afuera, ¿pensaste que no me di cuenta como miraba cada cinco segundos por la ventana a vigilarme?

-Sabes lo exagerado que es. A mi tampoco me deja que me le acerque.

-Mientes. Lo estás cubriendo. Siempre lo consientes.

-_Shut up,_ en todo caso si he estado cubriendo a alguien es a tí, _frog_.

-Por qué piensas que fui yo. ¿Crees que Mathieu me dejaría estar aquí, en su casa, si hubiera hecho tal cosa? Es un niño dulce, pero no es masoquista.

-Si pensara que tu lo hiciste, te hubiera preguntado eso. Pero te pregunté si sabes algo que nosotros no.

-¿Y algo como qué podría saber yo? Estoy tan perdido en el tema como ustedes

Arthur lo miró un momento antes de desviar su atención en poner el marcador en su libro y dejarlo en la mesa de luz

-No sé. Prusia es el que me preocupa, más que Rusia.

-Gilbert _jamás _haría algo así. Admito que quizás estaba pasado de copas en la fiesta, pero ya no sé cómo hacerles entender que Gilbert _adora _a Mathieu. Quizás tanto o más que Alfred. Nunca se atreverían a si quiera lastimar un cabello de él.

-Tú lo dijiste, estaba pasado de copas, y ha tenido el ojo en Matthew desde el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Oh, ¿por que tiene un interés en Mathieu automáticamente pasa a ser un violador? ¿y qué hay de _Amérique _entonces? Él también estaba bastante intoxicado con alcohol. Es un milagro que no hayan chocado cuando manejo de vuelta en el estado que estaba

-¿Alfred? Estuvo años quedándose a metros de distancia de Matthew después del incidente del 11 de septiembre, donde te recuerdo lo asfixió hasta la muerte inconscientemente, pero puede violarlo y luego actuar como su salvador y llevarlo a su casa y dormir con él para consolarlo de sus _bloody _pesadillas sin el más mínimo _bloody _problema? Oh, sí, si tú hubieras sido Matthew no te hubiera dejado entrar a su casa, pero si es Alfred no hay problema, pueden dormir juntos y todo, por Alfred si es masoquista.

-Mathieu siempre fue muy permisivo con los abusos de Alfred.

-¿Qué abusos? Alfred siempre lo trató como a un tesoro

-Pues Alfred no sabe como tratar tesoros. Olvida su cumpleaños casi todos los años, no aprueba a ninguno de sus amigos, es bruto con él, Mathieu siempre termina herido cuando hacen deportes juntos, no tiene respeto alguno por sus pertenencias, y constante se burla de conceptos que son inherente a Canadá como país, como cuando se ríe cuando Mathieu menciona su fuerza naval porque dice que la idea de él con un barco de guerra es _tierna_

-Son hermanos,_ for god's sake! _¡Gemelos! ¡Es perfectamente normal! Además, ¿cuantas veces Matthew se ha excedidos en sus ataques de insultos y ha dejado a Alfred llorando? Matthew también puede ser insensible cuando quiere

-Alguien tiene que hacerle saber a Amérique de sus faltas. Y aún tengo mis dudas de si es el mejor para Mathieu.

-Oh, ¿y a quién preferirías para él? ¿A tu preciado y totalmente confiable amigo _Prussia?_ Oh, ya sé ¿por qué no les haces un arreglo matrimonial? Ah, es verdad, _no puedes_, porque estamos en el _bloody_ siglo veintiuno en donde los padres ya no deciden los pretendientes de sus hijos, ¡y además Francia no tiene influencia en los asuntos de Canadá desde hace doscientos cincuenta años!

-Estoy seguro que Gilbert lo cuidaría mucho mejor que América. ¿Cuántas veces Mathieu sufrió una golpiza de Cuba porque lo confundió con América? ¿Y que ha hecho América al respecto? Absoluta-...-

Francis se detuvo de inmediato, una realización viniendo directo a su mente. Por la forma en que Arthur lo miraba, con sus ojos azul esmeralda abiertos de par en par, estaba pensando en lo mismo

-¡Cuba!-musitó el inglés-¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?

-Pero...¿es posible? Quiero decir, sí, Cuba también parecería estar interesado en Mathieu desde hace tiempo. Pero...dijimos que no íbamos a dejar que nuestros prejuicios interfirieran

-No es una cuestión de prejuicios. Y no solo tenemos eso, que esté interesado en él, sino que tiende a confundirlo con Alfred todo el tiempo

-Pero, ¿crees que sería capaz? Aún con todo el odio que pueda tenerle a Alfred, ¿crees que se atrevería a someterlo a tal cosa? Y si aún lo hiciera, ¿realmente no notaría en ningún momento que es Mathieu?

-Bueno, quizás así empezó y luego...

-Luego se benefició de su confusión.

-Aunque de todas formas son solo conjeturas, estamos hablando sin basarnos en nada.

Los dos europeos se miraron unos momentos. La lista de sospechas aumentaba, pero nunca tenían nada tangible. Arthur suspiró mientras Francis dejaba su cepillo a un lado.

-Realmente quisiera poder torturar a cada sospechoso que tenemos, hasta saber quién fue-siseó el inglés haciendo un gesto con sus manos como si tomara algo entre ellas y lo estrujara-Y si ninguno de esos fue, seguir torturando hasta que alguien hable. Y Dios tenga piedad en el culpable. Ya no me importa si todo esto termina en una maldita guerra, bien merecido lo tiene quien quiera que haya sido y todos sus cómplices.

Francis se le quedó mirando, hacía años que no veía este lado agresivo del inglés. Pero tampoco podía esperar otro tipo de reacción.

Todo el tema seguía siendo el mismo desastre que cuando empezó, no habían avanzado en nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

..

.

.

_A Matthew se le escapó el aire cuando su espalda chocó con la pared. Su codo golpeó el interruptor apagando las luces inmediatamente y sus lentes volaron hacia adelante._

_El hombre frente a él sonrió, y Matthew estaba seguro que sus náuseas no venían del alcohol, sino por el desagrado que le provocaba la forma en que esos ojos negros lo miraban._

_Esperen. No. No eran negros._

_¿O sí?_

_No. No los recordaba negros. Quizás era por la luz._

_¿Recordaba? ¿Esto ya había pasado antes?_

_El hombre puso una mano en cada hombro para inmovilizarlo._

_-Te dije que te quedaras quieto. No quiero hacerte daño, pero te lo estás buscando._

_Matthew quiso pedirle que lo soltara, ¿pero qué sentido tenía?_

_Ya lo había intentado y no intento. Y el canadiense notó que no podía hablar. El hombre presionó más sus hombros contra la pared mientras se acercaba a su cara. Los ojos negros brillando en la oscuridad._

_No, no eran negros. No los recordaba negros. ¿Por qué eran negros ahora?_

_¿De qué color eran en verdad?_

_-Aunque sabes, si quieres, retuercete. Te parecerás más _a él_ si pones un poco de resistencia. Nunca le gustó mucho que lo tocara, y veo que a ti tampoco. és de todo, no hay donde escapar._

_Sin previo aviso el hombre se lanzó a su cuello, posando sus mojados labios en él. Matthew tembló, y las primeras lágrimas cayeron mientras poco a poco aceptaba lo que venía. Su mejilla herida ardió al contacto con la lágrima, y sus dedos se doblaron sobre los fríos azulejos tras él._

_-Tu cabello-murmuró el hombre mientras subía de su cuello a su mejilla-tu cabello tiene exactamente la misma textura que la de él. Me encanta. Es tan fácil pretender que eres él. Si tan solo pudieras dejar de llorar, sería mejor._

_-_Fuck you_-murmuró Matthew, su voz sonando demasiado frágil para su gusto_

_-__Vamos, tú lo quieres también niño, no te hagas el inocente. Me has estado mirando toda la noche_

_-¡N-no, no lo hacía!_

_Un ruido de fondo les llamó la atención. Mirando a un costado, vieron como el picaporte se movía. A ambos se le paró el corazón, pero la puerta no abrió._

_Matthew quiso gritar, pero unos labios lo aplastaron contra la pared dolorosamente. El picaporte se movió un par de veces más, y luego la persona que estaba afuera se fue. Matthew quiso llorar aún más mientras peleaba por no asfixiarse bajo la boca invasora._

_Pero sus chances no terminaban aún._

_Un rugido sonó proveniente desde la profunda oscuridad._

_¿Un rugido? Eso era nuevo._

_¿Nuevo? ¿Nuevo en qué?_

_Oh sí, esta era la parte donde aparecía el fuego a salvarlo._

_¿El fuego? ¿Qué fuego? ¿Y desde cuando el fuego rugía? Nunca antes lo escuchó rugir así._

_El peso de encima suyo desapareció de un momento a otro, y pudo ver a la criatura que había rugido arrastrar al hombre hacia la oscuridad. Matthew se dejó caer de rodillas, las lágrimas fluyendo de a montones ahora. Se abrazó a sí mismo, y tembló cuando algo le dijo que una presencia se acercaba. De la oscuridad volvió a emerger la criatura. Una imponente melena color arena, y con una mirada intensa posada en él, se acercó con pasos elegantes._

_Era un león. Un león de ojos verdes, y aunque parecía más pequeño a los leones que conocía, no por eso dejaba de imponer respeto. El león se sentó a su lado y continuó mirándolo. Su agresor jamás volvió, pero no había ni una gota de sangre en el pelaje de la criatura._

_¿Y ahora como seguía?_

_¿Ahora no era la parte donde lloraba hasta despertar?_

_.._

_¿Despertar?_

_._

_._

Matthew sintió como alguien le sacudía el hombro. Se giró y se encontró con los ojos azul cielo de Alfred mirándolo con emoción

-¡Mattie, ya son más de las doce!-gritó en un murmullo

-_So?_

-So, vamos a abrir nuestros regalos.

Matthew lo miró un momento y volvió a girarse para seguir durmiendo dándole la espalda.

-Los abriremos en la mañana, con el resto de la familia

-_Oh, but, Mattie. _¡Es perfectamente legal, ya es 25!

-No, Al. Además, vas a despertar a Jack, Derek y Peter que duermen en la sala. Arthur va a matarte si despiertas a Peter, siendo Navidad no se va a dormir hasta mañana a las diez. Mañana en la mañana, ¿si?

-Oh, ok. Sólo porque lo pediste tan dulcemente.

-...Al.

-_Yeah?_

-¿Desde hace cuanto estás despierto?

-¡N-no es que estaba esperando que sean las doce ni nada! ¡Sólo desperté y vi la hora! I swear

-...Eres un niño.

Alfred rió levemente, aunque lo avergonzaba un poco, le daba ternura que su hermano lo conociera tan bien. Su risa fue apagándose, hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle

-...¿tuviste otra pesadilla?

-Algo así

-Oh. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres-...-

-Estoy bien.

-Ok._ Cool. Good night._

_-'Night._

Matthew se acomodó más entre las sábanas. Miró por la ventana y entre una pequeña apertura de las cortinas vio que aún nevaba. Cerró los ojos, e intentó volver a dormir.

Negros. No eran negros. ¿O sí?

No. Sí. Sí eran.

¿O no?

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola sí, espero que esto ayude a sus teorías conspirativas, las cuales amaría escuchar como siempre :)<strong>

**OK. La cosa es así. No me gusta eso que hacen algunos autores de "hasta que no me dejen X reviews no actualizo!". Respeto a quien lo hace, es su historia y no me voy a meter. Pero,a aaagh, necesito de su cooperación, necesito sus reviews! Ok. Tengo problemas, lo sé. Ese es otro tema.**

**La cosa es así: Vamos a negociar. Si hacen su tarea, y me hacen feliz con Reviews, empezaré a poner pequeños adelantos de futuros capitulos que están a medio escribir.**

**No les digo cantida de Reviews, simplemente, quiero saber de su opinión, asi sea mala. Cuentenme de algún detalle, sus teorías, ideas, algo. Algoo por favor!**

**Para que entiendan más o menos a que me refieron con los adelantos es algo asi:**

**...**

_-¿Qué haces? ¡No puedes ir corriendo y abrazarlo así! ¡Se supone que no sabemos nada de lo que le pasó!_

_-Aw, ¡pero es que me da tanta pena! ¡ Míralo! ¡Es tan abrazable! ¿No te enoja que alguién le haya hecho algo tan atroz? ¿No te dan ganas de confortarlo?_

_-Por supuesto, pero hay que tratar el tema con discreción, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Sí, sí. Discreción, hasta que le pongas las manos encima al culpable y ahí no va a haber forma de cubrir los destrozos...OH MY GOD!_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-¿Y que hay si no fue uno solo? ¿Si fueron varios? ¡Es horrible!_

_-¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas, es un tema serio!_

_-No importa, puedo con todos, sean quienes sean._

_-No llames a la desgracia, por favor. _

_..._

_-¿Por qué lloras?_

_-No es nada, Kuma. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Peter? El niño de cejas como las de Arthur. Seguro que estará encantada de jugar contigo_

_-¿Quién es Arthur?_

_-El hombre que huele a té._

_-D'accord...__¿Estamos mal?_

_-No, no estamos mal. Estamos bien, sólo...es normal esto, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Pero dijiste que sólo lloras cuando estamos mal._

_-No estamos mal. Lo prometo. _

_-No quiero que estemos mal._

_-Estamos bien. Estamos..Estamos-...-_

_..._

_****_Sólo eso por ahora, porque la verdad no han estado haciendo su tarea satisfactoriamente :P

**Revieeews y me hacen muy feliz!**


	17. Soporte

**Am, hola, sí, humildemente les traigo un nuevo cap.**

**Poco o a poco nos vamos saliendo del "relleno" :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

Capitulo 17: Soporte

Arthur hizo una pequeña mueca al entrar en la cocina y ver a Peter sentado en la mesada, pero en vistas de que era navidad, y que en realidad el chico no estaba haciendo nada malo, decidió guardarse los comentario, simplemente se sentó en la mesa tapando un bostezo. Sealand estaba batiendo la mezcla para los panqueques que desayunarían, mientras Matthew preparaba la panquequera en la hornalla.

_-Good morning!_-canturreó Peter cuando su concentración en batir la masa se rompió y notó al recién llegado.-¡Feliz navidad!

Arthur pestañeó algo sorprendido por el efusivo saludo de parte del niño, el cual la mayor parte del día solía ignorarlo o enfocarse en demostrar cuán independiente era y _lo poco que lo necesitaba/quería_

_-Good morning, boys_-los saludó luego de que Matthew se girara para darle una sonrisa-Feliz navidad. Ya han abierto-...-

-¿Los regalos? No, Matthew no me deja hasta que todos los demás despierten-contestó Peter con el ceño fruncido-Y Derek tampoco me dejó ni acercarme a ellos en toda la noche

_-Good lad_-murmuró Arthur con una sonrisa dormida

La conversación quedó ahí, y por los próximos diez minutos Arthur se quedó observando como los otros dos preparaban los panqueques, una cierta sensación cálida plasmada en su estómago. Pasado ese tiempo, los demás fueron llegando uno a uno, gradualmente despertando por los ruidos que los otros armaban. Primero bajó Francis, su cabello a medio secar después de su baño matutino. Inmediatamente se puso a preparar café, y Arthur empezó a buscar el té. Lo siguieron Derek y Jack que se encargaron del jugo y las tostadas, y finalmente cuando casi todo estaba listo, Monique y Sesel.

Matthew no las vio entrar, y su sorpresa no fue poca cuando sintió dos finos brazos rodear su cintura por detrás.

_-Bon Jour, Matt! _-gritó la africana apretando fuerte

_-Am, bon Jour?_-respondió el muchacho

Mónaco hizo lo posible por no llevarse una mano en la cara, y lo más discretamente posible los separó y se llevó a Sesel a un rincón, alegando que quería que la ayudara a poner la mesa

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Se supone que nosotras _no sabemos nada_ de lo que pasó!-musitó Monique buscando la azucarera

-Ay, ¡pero es que Mattie es tan _abrazable_! Y-y-y lo que le pasó es horrible, ¡no me pude contener! No es mi culpa que Francis y Arthur se hayan puesto a discutir a los gritos y que hayamos escuchado todo. Es probable el resto de la casa no lo escuchó también.

-Pues respeta su privacidad, y empieza a contenerte.

-..._Désolé_...

Monique le dio una última mirada severa antes de llevar las cosas a la mesa. Mientras tanto, Matthew terminaba con el último panqueque y lo agrega a la enorme pila. Había panqueques como para una semana. Se giró a Peter que sostenía una panera donde Australia ponía las tostadas.

-Muy bien, ¿que tal si vas a despertar a Alfred y Kuma, así desayunamos todos juntos y luego abrimos los regalos?-le ofreció al niño

_-Sir, yessir!_

Peter dejó la panera en la mesada y corrió escaleras arriba. Con bastante esfuerzo, logró despertar a los únicos dos que aún dormían y todos se sentaron a la mesa (menos Kumajiro, que tenía su plato con atún y tazón con agua al lado del refrigerador)

Una vez terminado el desayuno, pasaron a la sala. El intercambio de regalos fue, en palabras de Francis, dulce como crema chantilly rociada de miel y espolvoreada con azúcar negra. Y Arthur alegó en algún momento que tanto amor familiar lo iba a dejar con diabetes.

Peter regaló dibujos para todos, y luego en la semana que estuvo con Monique antes de viajar a Canadá le hicieron marcos artesanales de colorido vitreaux. Para el niño específicamente, Monique le regaló un auto de juguete a control remoto. Seychelles se juntó con Nueva Zelanda, y regalaron una maceta con planta autóctona de alguno de sus lugares para todos, dependiendo del clima de aquel que recibía el regalo. Por motivos de transporte y para evitar contratiempos, enviaron los regalos directamente a las casa de cada uno, por lo que el único que recibió por el momento fue Matthew, una orquídea violeta. A Peter, en cambio, le regalaron un enorme set de plastilinas que venía con herramientas de cultivo en miniatura para armar tu propio jardín de plastilina . Arthur regaló bufandas (no tejidas por él, por suerte) de equipos de fútbol de su país, excepto a Francis con quien tuvo el detalle de regalarle una del Celtic de Escocia para evitar confrontaciones innecesarias en un evento familiar; y a Mónaco una delicada bufanda gris con flores blancas en las puntas porque sabía que la muchacha jamás usaría una bufanda como las otras (básicamente porque dudaba que siquiera tuviera ropa con la que combinarla)

Alfred regaló cd's de música, unos diez para cada uno porque era así de exagerado, y según dijo desde mediados de Octubre que viene pensando en cuales para cada uno. La mayoría era música alternativa, y sorprendentemente no necesariamente originaria de su país. También hizo la excepción para Peter a quien le compró el set completo de peliculas de Star Wars, alegando una promesa que le había hecho unos meses atrás. Australia, por su parte, regaló libros a los adultos, y un enorme cocodrilo de peluche para Peter.

Los últimos en dar sus regalos fueron Francis y Matthew. Matthew les hizo a cada uno un collage de 40x30 cm con fotos, algunas tan viejas que estaban en blanco y negro y otras con menos de un año. A Peter también le hizo, y lo complementó con un caja de Legos (a lo que Alfred se quejó de que lo consentía demasiado). Francis, regaló piedras preciosas para todos, haciendo hincapié que cada una tiene una razón de ser. Sus excepciones fueron Peter, que le dio un libro de recetas aptas para niños enfocadas en el uso de chocolate, y Alfred, que recibió una esfera de cristal facetado. Cuando se quejó, sólo le dijo que quería ayudarlo con el feng shui de su casa, la que había notado muy desbalanceada.

Gracias a que no tuvieron que preocuparse mucho del almuerzo porque simplemente comieron lo que sobró de la noche anterior, se pasaron prácticamente todo el día entre pelear por ocupar el reproductor de música para escuchar sus cd's, competir por quién aparecía más veces en los collages de los otros, intentar adivinar que planta les estaba esperando de vuelta en sus casas, discutir qué equipo de fútbol inglés era mejor (y de paso meter algunos propios, y de otros deportes también por cortesía de Alfred y Matthew), y rebuscar en cada sitio de internet que pudieron los significados de sus piedras.

Matthew recibió un cuarzo rosa, Arthur una Larimar, Seychelles un colgante de cuarzo verde, Monique un anillo de amatista, Derek un Ojo de Tigre y Australia un Ojo de Halcón.

A estas alturas, el sol estaba más cerca del horizonte que de la cima del cielo, y todos seguían en la sala compartiendo tiempo familiar en la cálida casa que los protegía de la helada nieve que caía.

-¡QUÉ! ¡Cómo eso eso que el cuarzo verde _es una piedra que puede indicarse para aquellas personas que necesitan encontrar una relación_!-vociferó Sesel

_-Relajación_, Sey, dice _necesitan encontrar relajación_-la corrigió Derek mientras los demás reían

-Ooh, ¿por qué yo no tengo piedra?-se quejó Alfred por tercera vez

-Ya te dije, a tu casa le falta feng shui-respondió Francis-Usa el cordón rojo que te dí, y cuélgalo en una ventana o marco de puerta. Algún lugar donde le pegue el sol, eso es el lo más importante

Alfred hizo un comentario por lo bajo pero nadie lo entendió.

Australia, que estaba sentado como podía en el sillón grande junto con, Peter, Arthur, y Alfred, tomó el control remoto y prendió el televisor, solo por hacer algo. En uno de los sillones individuales estaba Matthew con Kumajiro en su falda y Francis en el apoyabrazos, y en el otro de la misma forma estaban Derek y Sesel, solo que ellos un poco más juntos por estar compartiendo la laptop que estaba en las piernas de la muchacha. Monique estaba en el apoyabrazos al lado de Australia. El ruido de la televisión se sumó a la ya ruidosa sala, y atrajo la atención de la mayoría.

-¡Pon las noticias!-pidió Peter con emoción-¡Seguro pasan los fuegos artificiales de las grandes ciudades!

El australiano no pudo negarse a la forma efusiva en que se lo pidió, y buscó entre los canales de noticia. Estaban de suerte al parecer, porque efectivamente en uno de ellos encontraron una escena de increíbles fuegos artificiales en Hong Kong. Luego pasaron a Sydney, Tokio, Paris, y terminaron con Rio de Janeiro. La conversación volvió a ser vívida, maravillándose con cada ciudad, o haciendo comentarios que rayaban la envidia en algunos casos, pero todo en un ambiente de risas y diversión. Casi que cuando la presentadora del noticiero apareció y empezó a dar las noticias, nadie le prestó atención.

Casi.

-_Pero no todas son buenas noticias en este día de navidad.-_decía la mujer en el televisor, su cara volviéndose seria-_Además de los varios casos de heridas por pirotecnia típicos de esta época, tenemos otro nuevo caso de asalto sexual, reportado esta mañana en el barrio de Vanier. Esto se suma a los ya 24 casos denunciados en esa zona en este mes, y las autoridades dicen que les preocupa el elevado número. Estamos en línea con una representante de la _Rape Victims Support Network_, que tiene unas palabras. Buenos dias, doctora Margaret Cottle, gracias por darnos unos minutos en esta tarde de navidad._

La pantalla se dividió en dos, con la presentadora de un lado y una mujer de cabello blanco en corte carré y lentes redondos. Detrás de ella se divisiba un cartel verde aguamarina oscuro que decía en blanco _"We care. We inform. We listen". _Las conversaciones fueron apagándose poco a poco mientras la televisión los absorbía a todos.

_-Buenos días a todos también. Gracias a ustedes por brindarme este espacio. El asalto sexual es un tema serio, y un abuso a la integridad física y mental que le puede pasar a absolutamente cualquiera, no importa raza, género, religión ni nivel adquisitivo. En nuestro país, una de cada 17 mujeres es violada en algún momento de su vida, el 70% de los atacantes conocen previamente a la víctima, y más del 60% de las víctimas es además herida físicamente, un 10% llegando a heridas severas y desfiguración. Una de cada 4 mujeres, y uno de cada 8 varones ha sido sexualmente abusado antes de los 18 años._

Para este punto, toda la sala estaba en puro silencio. Más de la mitad de los que allí estaban, es decir aquellos que sabían de lo _sucedido, _estaba completamente tensos, pero nadie dijo ni hizo nada, y las mujeres en la pantalla siguieron discutiendo.

-_Es una muy buena pregunta-_continuó Margaret_-lo más importante, es acudir a la policía, o pueden llamar a nuestra asociación al 778-886-7001, es una línea confidencial. En nuestra página web hay mucha información, tanto para la víctima como para aquellos cercanos a ella que buscan ayudarla. Pero poniéndolo en palabras simples, lo primero que hay que hacer es acudir a las autoridades. Toda víctima tiene derecho a que las pruebas que hayan quedado en la escena, o en su cuerpo, sean guardadas, asi no quiera presentar cargos. Puede que ahora no quiera por miedo, pero si en un futuro desea hacerlo tiene derecho a tener todos los medios abiertos para ella. Segundo, se necesita ir a un médico, hacer todos los testeos y pruebas para asegurar que su salud esté bien. Una vez cubierto esto, la víctima necesita primordialmente contención. No hay un estándar de cómo una persona responde a una violación, algunas personas pelean, otras buscan escapar, y otras se congelan, entran en shock en el momento en que se dan cuenta que alguien las quiere forzar a un acto sexual. Sea el aso que sea, hay que hacerle entender a la víctima que bajo ninguna circunstancia lo sucedido es su culpa, la violación nunca es incitada, siempre es completa culpa del agresor y no hay excusas. Hay que hacerle saber, aún si es obvio, que no se la culpa, ni se está enojado, y evitar demostrar furia en su presencia para no agregar más ansiedades y preocupaciones. Se la tiene que apoyar en todas sus decisiones, aún si no se está de acuerdo, y dejar que sea ella quien las tome. Una persona violada siente que ha perdido control de su vida, al dejarla tomar las decisiones, como si comenzar un juicio o no, se le demuestra que aún tiene el control. No espere que la víctima le comunique todo lo sucedido inmediatamente, ni lo demande. Dele su espacio, y permitale que enfrente el tema a su ritmo. No hay que negar lo sucedido, ni tampoco caer en una sobreprotección excesiva de la víctima, porque esto sólo la hará sentir más frágil e impotente. Hay principalmente tres estados después de una violación, la Reacción, el Retroceso, y la Reorganización. En el primero está el estrés inicial, con expresiones físicas y psíquicas como -...-_

La pantalla se puso en negro, nadie notó cuando Monique tomó el control de las manos de Australia y apagó el televisor. Ni siquiera él mismo. La sala quedó en un silencio sepulcral, y hasta Peter se dio cuenta que la tensión era tan fina que era casi tangible. Arthur fue el que abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y en cambio abrió grande los ojos. El sillón de Matthew estaba vacío. Ni Kumajiro estaba

-¡E-en qué momento-...-!-articuló como pudo Alfred

-¡N-no, no lo sé!-respondió Francis, girándose a todos lados, como si el canadiense pudiera estar escondido detrás del sillón

Sesel se tapó la boca por la sorpresa, y Derek y Jack intercambiaron miradas confundidas, pero nadie les dijo nada.

-Por eso lo apagué-dijo Mónaco, aparentemente la única calmada entre los que sabían-Mathieu se levantó y se fue, y por eso lo apagué. No parecía estar disfrutando de lo que escuchaba. Es su casa, no me parece correcto estar incomodándolo.

-¿Sabés si subió?-preguntó Alfred

-Supongo, no hay muchos lugares donde pudo haber ido

Al instante, Alfred, Arthur y Francis estaban de pie. Los tres se miraron, pero el estadounidense no quiso perder tiempo en debates y salió de allí sin esperar autorización o rechazos

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme que pasa? Porque es evidente que hay algo que no sabemos, y que todos los demás sí-demandó Australia

Derek no estaba tan seguro de querer saber al notar la cara pálida de Sesel, quién no se caracterizaba precisamente por tener la piel más clara del grupo, sino todo lo contrario. Arthur le dio una mirada de costado a Peter y no dijo nada. Monique entendió el concepto y se acercó al niño. Con un poco de negociación lo convenció de que la acompañara a la cocina a ver qué víveres tenían y cuáles necesitaban comprar.

-Es un poco complicado-dijo Arthur volviéndose a sentar-Bueno, más que complicado, delicado. Y no nos corresponde a nosotros decirlo.

Australia iba a decir algo, con su cara de ofendido aún presente, pero Sesel lo cortó

-Oh, por favor, ¿no es obvio?

-¿Que cosa?-preguntó Australia, aún a la defensiva

-Espera, ¿tú sabes?-musitó Francis mirando a la muchacha

Sesel se encogió de hombros y simplemente dijo

-Quizás.

-¿Que le pasó a Matthew?-se metió en la conversación Derek

Sesel lo miró con la misma cara de exasperación que a Australia y para el horror de los europeos presentes dijo con la misma simpleza que antes

-Lo violaron.

_-WHATS?_-vociferó Jack

Los demás no tardaron en decirle que baje la voz

-Paren, paren, paren. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?-balbuceó Derek, hablando con una rapidez muy poco característica de él

-La verdad que los detalles los desconozco. Pero aparentemente no ha dicho quién fue-respondió Sesel cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano la miraba a ella específicamente

Arthur se aclaró la garganta y miró a un costado. En su mente, esto no era más que aún más problemas sumándose a todo el asunto. A Matthew no le iba a gustar _nada _que sus hermanos sepan, considerando que ya de por sí no le gustaba que ellos mismos supieran.

-No está

Todos se giraron a la puerta, donde un agitado Alfred se agarraba del marco de la puerta.

-No está, ¡les juro que los busqué por toda la casa y Mattie _no está_!

* * *

><p><strong>Será que habrá algún pequeño review por ahí para mí? :)<strong>


	18. Luces

**Holaaaa!**

**Aqui la irresponsable autora que dejó re abandonada sus historias por varios meses.**

**Mil perdones, muchas cosas pasaron en estos meses.**

**Si aún hay alguien ahí, GRACIAS! **

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

Capitulo 18: Luces

Son Seychelles y Mónca quienes lo encuentran, luego de casi dos horas de búsqueda.

Seychelles no quería, pero Mónaco no se molestó mucho en pedirle permiso. Simplemente sacó el celular y llamó directo al celular de Alfred a decirle.

Sesel argumentaba que desde que Matthew fue atacado, por un hombre, ha estado rodeado de justamente hombres. Que necesitaba un poco de compañía femenina. Y Monique casi se deja convencer. Pero le dio una segunda mirada a su hermano, sentado a la orilla del río Ottawa, sobre el pasto escarchado, abrazado a sus rodillas y con una mirada tan perdida en quién sabe qué pensamientos, que le pareció fuera de lugar entrar en esa escena. Matthew no las necesitaba a ellas.

Matthew estaba congelado como el agua frente a él. Necesitaba alguien que le diera calidez a su caos. Y cuando pensaba en alguien que diera calidez, Alfred estaba en la lista. Podría tener todas las fallas que se quiera, pero el estadounidense sabía como poner una sonrisa en la cara de cualquiera.

Y cuando pensaba en alguien le provocara calidez en Matthew, definitivamente Alfred estaba primero en la lista.

Mientras esperaban enviaron mensajes a los demás para que ya no se preocupen, pero evitaron mencionar el lugar. Alfred llegó en menos de 15 minutos. El ruido que provocó su auto viniendo a toda velocidad preocupó a las muchachas de que el canadiense podría escucharlo, pero estaba muy concentrado en su propio mundo.

No hubo saludos, sino un rápido y escueto "Dónde" y un "allí, en la orilla". La cara de Alfred en el momento en que lo vio no tenía precio alguno. Les dio las llaves de su auto para que esperaran allí adentro, protegidas del frío, pero ellas no la aceptaron. Le dijeron que tomarían un taxi, que ellos se tomaran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Alfred se encaminó a su gemelo, y de las muchachas no supo más nada.

Llegó a su lado, se sentó, y dio un suspiro revolviéndose el pelo. Había una considerable cantidad de peso saliendo de sus hombros.

Matthew jamás mostró signos de reconocer su presencia.

-Hey-murmuró el estadounidense-hace frío y no trajiste campera. ¿Quieres la mía?

Matthew hizo una cara de enojo por un segundo, como ofendido por la pregunta

-No-fue toda su respuesta.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así? De verdad nos asustaste.

-No necesito un sermón, gracias.

-…en serio que me asustaste. Todavía sigo con el pulso algo acelerado.

-…no les quería ver la cara cuando el informe del noticiero termine.

Hubo una pausa bastante larga.

-…Fue una linda navidad. Típica, pero no por eso menos especial. Se que se suponía que nos quedaríamos hasta año nuevo, pero está bien, mi casa está perfectamente disponible, iremos allí a pasarlo. Si sientes ganas de venir, puedes ir, y si no nadie dirá nada. Yo me ocuparé de explicar. Ya pasaste por suficiente para además tener que tolerar este peso.

A mitad de sus palabras, Matthew escondió la cara entre los brazos. Unos pequeños saltitos de espalda y hombros indicaban que estaba sollozando. Alfred quería llorar también al verlo.

-No quiero que se vayan.

-No te creo.

-¡No quiero, Alfred! ¡Quiero…-…quiero olvidarme de todo este desastre.

Alfred no respondió, no sabía que decir. Ni como actuar. Odiaba esto. Odiaba ver a Matthew tan mal. Odiaba no poder hacer nada al respecto. Se odiaba por no haber hecho nada en aquel momento.

Pero Matthew no quería que dijera nada. No quería que lo consuelen con palabras que no creía fueran sinceras, no quería simpatía ni empatía ni compasión.

Lo que Matthew quería era simple. Quería un abrazo. Tan simple y primitivo como eso.

Así que se tomó el atrevimiento de buscarlo. Sin pensarlo mucho porque sabía que si lo pensaba no lo haría, se giró a su costado y sorprendió a su hermano con un abrazo.

Y por supuesto que Alfred lo correspondió. Con un poco de letargo por la sorpresa, pero con esa calidez y seguridad que siempre le transmitía en cada gesto.

-No quiero que te vayas.

Nunca. No quería que se vaya nunca. Iba más allá de no querer estar solo, era también que quería estar con él. Quería que se quedara por siempre en su casa, y compartir cada día y noche, y tenerlo cerca, y estar juntos.

Parecía tan fácil decirlo en esos momentos, envuelto en tan cálidos abrazos que lo sostenían con firmeza. Sentía que podía hacerlo. Pedirle que se quede para siempre. Decirle que lo necesitaba. Decirle todo sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta, darle ese nombre que tanto insistía en que le dijera. Confesarle que cien veces al día se encuentra pensando en él de formas que no debería hacer un hermano. No lo hace, un pequeño retazo de su cordura aún está viva. Pero si decidiera hacerlo, podría hacerlo. Y eso lo deja confundio pero calmo al mismo tiempo.

Si quisiera podría. Elige no hacerlo, pero podría.

No es la primera vez que abraza a su hermano, ni es la primera que se quedan abrazados, ni que se siente subiendo al cielo entre sus brazos. Se siente tan bien y correcto y cómodo como cada vez. Cierra los ojos e intenta guardar el momento en su memoria.

En algún momento Alfred se recuesta sobre el pasto, sin importarle que estuviera helado, y lo mantiene sobre su pecho con sus brazos. Matthew da un suspiro, y ni se molesta en disimularlo. No quería soltarse. Quería abusar del amor fraternal que Alfred le ofrecía, y quedarse agarrado a él hasta que el otro le pidiera que lo soltara. ¿Y qué si pasaban la noche allí, en el río? Pescarían una neumonía, eso pasaría.

Pero qué daño hace una pequeña neumonía? Tendría que estar en cama, con fiebre, juntos, Francis les haría sopa de pollo, Arthur se preocuparía por ellos y les haría decenas de variedades de té, cada una con una propiedad específica. Y Peter iría a ver películas con ellos, Mónaco se encargaría que todas las cosas de la casa se mantengan en orden , Sey les haría postres y se los haría llegar a espaldas de Arthur, Australia cuidaría de Kuma y Derek iría ayudando a todos en cada una de sus tareas.

No sería justo, lo sabía, ya los había hecho preocupar suficiente, dado demasiados problemas.

...

.

¿él se los había dado?

Sus ojos se abrieron, porque este era una sentimiento nuevo entre el enredo de sentimientos que tenía. ¿Podría ser capaz de dejar el tema ir? Parecía fácil estando ahí acurrucado, con Alfred respirando sobre su cabeza.

Siempre se preguntó qué se sentía ser abrazado mientras el mundo se derrumba a tus pies. Cuando hay mil demonios en tu cabeza gritando mil razones por las cuales no deberías ni existir. Cuando te estás ahogando.

Así se sentía Matthew. Ahogándose. En un mar de culpas y recuerdos y dolores y depresiones.

Y de repente no se sentía responsable de todo eso.

De repente, se daba cuenta que era víctima y nada más que eso. Y que no había nada malo en aceptar serlo. Él no buscó nada. Y no tenía que cubrir a nadie.

Si Alfred preguntará, lo diría. Si le pidiera que se lo dijera. Pero Alfred no dice nada.

Alfred está muy ocupado sintiéndose egoísta por estar tan feliz en un momento así. Pero le era inevitable.

Lo amaba. Amaba a Matthew. Lo amaba de toda la vida y lo iba a amar por siempre.

Tampoco quiere interrumpir el momento. Asi que no dice nada. Y poco a poco se terminan quedando dormidos, abrazados a la vera del río sobre el pasto helado. Extrañamente y a pesar de todo, son felices por unos momentos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

Cuando Sesel y Mónaco llegan a la casa son las primeras. Derek, que se había quedado a cuidar a Peter, se ofrece a prepararles un té y los tres se sientan en la cocina. Peter mira televisión en el comedor.

Ninguno habla, pero no es un momento incómodo. Arthur llega unos quince minutos después, casi al mismo tiempo que Australia, y por último entra Francis. Cada recién llegado se suma a los otros en la cocina. El silencio sigue, cada uno va asimilando la situación como puede.

Francis no llega a probar su café antes de quebrarse. Deja la taza en la mesa y se va antes que las lágrimas se pongan peor. Todos siguen en silencio y nadie se mueve. Pero no es de insensibles. Es por respeto.

Es Australia es quién dice la primer palabra.

-Quién fue-pregunta sin rodeos, su mano se abre y se cierra constantemente y parece haber ira fogoneando detrás de sus ojos

-No sabemos-responde Arthur.-Matthew se niega a hablar.

-¿Entonces?-dice Sesel

-¿Entonces qué?-inquiere el inglés.

-Entonces qué hacemos. En qué ayudamos.

-Por el momento solo podemos tratar de contener a Matthew.

Australia da un bufido. El tema quedá allí porque Peter entra en la cocina quejándose de que tiene hambre.

(Sus pasos son estruendosos y su voz suena fuerte desde lejos, todos se dan cuenta que entró haciendo ruido a propósito para que supieran que iba a hacerlo. Arthur se promete comprarle un regalo apenas tenga tiempo)

* * *

><p>Trataré de no tardar tanto para la próxima!<p>

**Por favor, sigan haciendome muy feliz con sus reviews que los amo!**

Con Amor, Kira.


	19. Insistiendo

**Soy una terribleee persona y no voy a andar metiendo excusas porque nada es valido para tal abandono.**

**Pero si quiero aclarar que no voy a abadonar la historia! Se exactamente el final que quiero, solo estoy siendo un poco lenta en llegar a él. PERDON!**

**Los dejo disfrutar! **

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now. _

Capítulo 19: Insistiendo

Alfred y Matthew vuelven a casa varias horas después de que anochezca. Sus celulares se quedaron sin baterías por tantas llamadas perdidas, y están mojados por la nieve y helados hasta los huesos, pero están, que es lo más importante.

Francis le prepara sopa caliente y los manda a bañarse y dormir.

Todos están despiertos esperándolos, hasta Peter.

Nadie le dice a Matthew que ya todos saben. Nadie tiene el corazón para hacerlo.

Año nuevo llega más rápido de lo que esperaban, así como la hora de decir adios.

Nadie quiere irse. Y de hecho, Francis, Arthur y Alfred logran quedarse unos días más, porque saben que pronto tendrán que dejar a Matthew por su cuenta asi que tratán de estar con él hasta el último día posible. Los demás discuten un poco, queriendo quedarse también, argumentando que ellos también son hermanos y que están igual de preocupados y quieren encontrar al culpable. Pero al final terminan accediendo, basicamente porque se supone que nadie sabe nada y no quieren que Matthew tenga más cosas de las que preocuparse.

Así que cada uno vuelve a casa, incluso Peter que va a pasar unos días con Seychelles antes de volver a Inglaterra (Peter podrá estar peleando por ser reconocido y Arthur podrá haber dicho que no tiene nada que ver con él, pero no deja de ser sólo un niño y Arthur bajo ningún concepto va a dejarlo vivir solo en esa plataforma fría y desolada, y poco le importaba lo que su familia real dijera)

En esos momentos, Alfred y Matthew están solos en casa, Arthur ha ido a llevar a Nueva Zelanda al aeropuerto y Francis a hacer las compras.

Una película y chocolate caliente parecen ser el plan perfecto para un día helado de principios de enero, así que allí están los dos, sentados en el sillón viendo uno de sus clásico favoritos: Monster Inc.

Matthew respira tranquilo mientras Alfred no puede contener su emoción cuál niño. Siempre se comportaba así con sus peliculas favoritas, no importa cuantas veces la haya visto.

Cuando Arthur llega, están completamente dormidos en el sillón, la banda de sonido de la película aún sonando. Las tazas han quedado en la mesa ratona, y comparten una frazada celeste. El inglés procura no hacer ruido, toma una foto con su celular para enviarle a Francis y se va a la cocina, cerrando la puerta lo más suavemente posible.

* * *

><p>Ludwig trata de no perder la calma entre el caos que era el aeropuerto de Milán para variar. Feliciano y Lovino han quedado atrás ya, y estan en la fila para abordar el avión. Gilbert, para variar, prestaba atención solo a su celular.<p>

-No vas a contarme, ¿verdad?-pregunta Ludwig estoico como siempre

Gilbert lo mira de reojo antes de responder

-Juro que no es nada ilegal, ni dañino, ni comprometido. Sólo estoy preocupado.

-Por qué.

-Por Matthäus.

Ludwig se le queda mirando sin pestañear.

-Matthew. Williams. Canadá. El hermano de Estad-...-

-Ya entendí quién es. Ahora quiero saber por qué estás tan preocupado como para estar actuando raro hace semanas.

-No me responde las llamadas, ni los mensajes, ni los mails.

-Quizás sea justamente por lo insistente que estás siendo.

-Sí pero eso es porque estoy-..-

-Siendo impaciente como siempre

-Quizás pero-...-

-Déjalo respirar. Si le pasó algo y no acude a ti después de todo lo has insistido, es porque no te necesita. Dale su espacio.

Gilbert no responde, en parte porque prefiere no discutir más y en parte porque ya les toca presentar sus pasaportes y tarjetas de abordo. Se muerde el labio y guarda el celular.

* * *

><p>Seychelles espera a que Peter vaya a dormir para llamar a Monique.<p>

-_Allô_-la saluda la europea

-_Allô_-responde con un poco de pesadez-¿Has podido hablar con Jack?

_-Oui. Pero está igual que nosotras. Sabe lo mismo, que ocurrió en la fiesta, y que Toris lo encontró. Nada más._

-¿Y si llamamos a Toris? Quizás sepa algo más que no nos quieren contar, o algún detalle que él pensó que no era importante pero lo es

_-Jack ya lo llamó. Dijo que no vio nada. Cuando él entró al toilette, solo estaba Matthew._

-Mmmm ese Toris no me genera confianza. Podría estar encubriendo a alguien.

_-A mi quién me da sospechas es Gilbert. Desde hace rato que tiene los ojos en Matthew, y ha estado llamando constantemente a Mathieu, y él lo ignoró completamente. _

_-_¡Ese alemán metiche!

_-Prussiano_

-¡Da igual! Que se cree teniendo pretensiones con _nuestro _Mathieu. No puedo esperar el momento en que Alfred lo ponga en su lugar de una buena vez.

Monique rio suavemente

_-Sey, no creo que a Mathieu le agrade eso_

-No me importa. Si Alfred no lo hace pronto voy a tener que hacerlo yo. Y no va a ser bonito.

Monique rió más fuerte.

Al menos podía estar tranquila de que Matthew tenía a toda la familia a disposición.

Si tan solo Matthew supiera y aceptara eso en vez de encerrarse en sí mismo.

* * *

><p>SE QUE ES CORTO!<p>

PERO el sig cap ya esta casi casi que terminado! Vendrá pronto, prometido!

**Sí aún hay alguien ahí, solo voy a decir: gracias. **


	20. Ilusiones

**Les dije que el proximo llegaria bien pronto!**

**Querian algo picante, aca tienen.**

**Son 2150 palabras de puro picante comparadas con las alrededor 900 del relleno en el cap anterior. **

**Es un gracias y un disculpen todo junto en un mismo cap :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

Capitulo 20: Ilusiones

_Alfred se mira al espejo, y la imagen que allí ve se le hace completamente desagradable. Suspira y se recuerda a sí mismo que esa es la razón por la que ha tomado el hábito de ya no mirarse al espejo a menos que sea necesario. Termina de lavarse las manos y cierra el agua con el mismo aire de pesadez con el que entró al baño. _

_Esa fiesta era un desastre._

_No. Él era un desastre. Decide que ya es tiempo de volver al hotel, reservar su vuelo en internet, y dormir hasta que sea la hora de ir al aeropuerto. Así sea en 15 horas. Podía dormir ese tiempo. _

_Su reflejo vuelve a captar su atención y hace otra mueca. ¿Era la luz o sus ojos azules eran demasiado claros, su cabello demasiado rubio? No parecían una buena combinación. No se veían como tal. _

_Registra que la puerta se abre pero no le da sorprende cuando esa persona le habla directamente a él._

_-Oh, miren lo que hay aquí. Justo lo que buscaba_

_Se gira de inmediato, y dos ojos rojos lo sorprenden._

_-Hey, Gilbert-responde mientras camina hacia la salida_

_-No, no, ¿por qué tan rápido?_

_Gilbert lo frena con un brazo, y Alfred le parece que su cara está demasiada cerca. _

_-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

_-¿Por fín solos y te vas a ir así como si nada? Cualquiera diría que huyes, Alfie._

_El estadounidense siente un escalofrío cuando los ojos rojos frente a él lo miraron de arriba a abajo_

_-Uh, claro. Tengo que irme, así que si no te importa_

_-Vamos, no seas aburrido, Alfie. _

_El aliento de Gilbert destila alcohol puro, y si antes le parecía que estaba muy cerca ahora definitivamente esta traspasando su espacio personal._

_Alfred parpadea. Repetidas veces. No es posible. No había tomado casi nada como para andar con alucinaciones. _

_Sigue parpadeando, y en uno de eso parpadeos, Gilbert no es más Gilbert. _

_Ahora el agresor es Francis. _

_-Tranquilo-sisea el francés-solo quiero conversar, oui?_

_Alfred traga forzosamente, pero decide mantener la calma._

_-¿Charlar de que?_

_Francis rie con su risa francesa y Alfred lo mira extraño._

_Por alguna razón, tiene miedo, y decide que quiere salir de ahí lo más rápido posible._

_-No no no-lo detiene Francis cuando intenta salir, empujándolo por el hombro de nuevo hacia atrás-dije que ibamos a hablar.-sonríe-te pareces tanto a él. Me agrada. _

_Alfred no entiende. Y no quiere entender. _

_De repente, Francis esta encima de él, por alguna razón es un poco más alto que él, y su mano está en su mejilla._

_Los ojos azul del galo chispean con otra sonrisa y dando un paso adelante sus labios se conectan._

_Alfred siente nauseas inmediatamente. Y cuando Francis trata de forzarlo a abrir la boca mientras una mano baja por su espalda, decide que ya tiene suficiente y en un impulso lo saca de un empujón._

_Los ojos azules de francis chispean de furia ahora, y lo agarra de los hombros fuertemente mientras arremete contra su boca de nuevo._

_Esta vez alfred lo empuja y su puño se mueve solo hasta la nariz del otro. El golpe le deja doliendo hasta la muñeca y por alguna razón esta agitado, pero no le importa. Hay tanta adrenalina corriendo en él que no nota cuando el otro contraataca y lo golpea tan fuerte en la mejilla que lo tira al suelo. _

_El dolor es intenso y su pómulo late, pero no tiene tiempo de pensar que fuertes brazos lo levantan del suelo y con poco esfuerzo lo empujan a la pared. Alfred se le va el aire cuando su espalda choca los azulejos, apagando la luz accidentalmente. Sus lentes vuelan en el proceso. _

_Iván está parado frente a él, su sonrisa de niño asesino lo deja temblando, de su nariz cae sangre pero no parece molestarle en lo más mínimo._

_-Si te quedas quieto, no voy a hacer daño, da?_

_Hay algo en sus ojos violetas que le penetran el alma y lo dejan totalmente paralizado. Quizás sea el terrible dolor en su mejilla, quizás sea la amenazante imagen del ruso ensangrentado y su mirada seria, o quizás sea la atrapado que se siente estando entre él y la pared. _

_Pero algo le dice que mejor acatar._

_Y su mente va en blanco. _

_Por alguna razón, sabe que esto recién empieza. _

_Fuertes manos lo toman de los hombros y lo hacen girar, agradece que sus lentes hayan caído o el golpe de su cara con la pared hubiera sido peligroso. _

_-Te pareces tanto a él-murmura una voz en su odio, el efecto del alcohol presente en al forma en que arrastra las palabras_

_Es la voz de Cuba, y cuando se gira allí lo ve al latinoamericano, con su cara demasiado cerca y su mirada demasiado oscura._

_Esto no podía estar pasando._

* * *

><p>-¡Alfred! ¡Alfred, despierta!-pedía Matthew elevando la voz mientras le sacude los hombros cada vez más fuerte<p>

Pero Alfred seguía con los ojos cerrados, acostado en el sillón con Matthew arrodillado a su lado. Su expresión era de disgusto, y se retorcía en sueños, como si quisiera soltarse de su agarre

_-_¡Alfred, me estás asustando! ¡Despierta! ¡Es una pesadilla!

Se escucharon pasos a toda velocidad, y pronto Arthur se lanza por la puerta para ver qué sucedía

-¿Qué está pasando, por qué gritas?-le preguntó corriendo hacia el sillón

-¡No sé! Estabamos viendo una película, Alfred se quedó dormido y al parecer empezó a tener una pesadilla, ¡pero no puedo despertarlo!

-Tra-anquilo. N-no hay porqué alarmarse, Alfred siempre tuvo el sueño pesado, ¿verdad?

-¡Pero nunca antes tuve problemas para despertarlo! ¿Y si está pasando algo en Estados Unidos? ¿Si en este momento hay una terremoto, o Tsunami, u otro ataque terrorista? ¡Lo que sea!

-Aún si así fuera no hay nada que podamos hacer más que ocuparnos de él.

-¡Ve a fijarte que sucede!

-P-pero, Matthew-...-

-¡Ve! ¡Busca en internet, es más rápido!

-_R-right._

Arthur le dio una última mirada de preocupación antes de levantarse y salir tan rápido como vino. Matthew se giró a su hermano, y casi se le va al aire al ver que tenía los ojos abiertos. Alfred lo miró, y de inmediato se alejó de él.

-¿Al?-murmuró Matthew, sorprendido por su reacción

-_I-I-I, I d-don't-_balbuceó Alfred sin sentido, sus ojos abiertos de par en par en una mezcla de miedo y confusión mientras se pegaba a la otra punta del sillón

-Fue una pesadilla, Al, no fue real

Matthew se acercó a él, escalando el sillón y tomándole las mejillas porque odiaba verlo así de pálido y temblando. Los ojos azules de Alfred fueron directo a los suyos, el miedo pasando a ser pánico por unos segundos. Se escapa de sus manos, yendo al otro lado de la habitación esta vez. Matthew se quedó con las manos en el aire, y por unos momentos los dos se paralizan en sus lugares procesando la situación.

Cuando el canadiense levanta la mirada hacia su hermano, le sorprende verlo con los ojos rojos y lágrimas listas para caer.

-Alfred, ¿qué soñaste?-le pregunta lo más suave que puede

El aludido cierra la boca, y mira a un costado, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Al?

-Fue horrible.

Alfred poné los brazos alrededor de sus costillas y Matthew palidece

-Oh por Dios.

Alfred odiaba la manera en que su hermano lo miraba. Con una mezcla de lástima, empatía, y una gran cantidad de culpa. Lo odiaba porque podía verse a sí mismo en esa expresión.

Matthew tampoco soportaba ver a su hermano de esa forma, temblando, al borde de las lágrimas, asustado, sin entender muy bien que era real y que no.

Los dos podían reflejarse en el estado del otro. Y lo odiaban.

Matthew se levantó y se acercó a él, Alfred no escapó esta vez. Le tomó una mano y lo llevó de vuelta al sillón mientras le pedía que se calme. Lo sentó, y se sentó a su lado. Pero Alfred se negaba a mirarlo ahora. Tirándose hacia adelante, puso los codos en las rodillas e intentó respirar hacia adentro las lágrimas. Matthew le permitió unos momentos para que se tranquilice, acariciando su espalda con movimientos circulares.

-Alfred, dime que soñaste-le pidió de nuevo

-Fue tan real. Tan..._intenso-_murmuró llevando una mano a la cabeza-tan desagradable.

Alfred dejó salir un suspiro apretando la mandíbula, su pierna derecha empezando a moverse en un tic nervioso y la mano en su cabeza se cerró en un puño alrededor de su cabello.

Matthew pasó a arrodillarse frente a él, intentando desviar su atención de sus pesadillas. Le tomó la cara con ambas manos y la levantó para lo mirara, y a su vez obligarlo a que se suelte el cabello antes de hacerse daño. Ahora era Matthew el que odiaba que lo miraran con lástima y culpa.

-Sólo fue un sueño, ¿sí, Al? Sea lo que sea que imaginaste, no fue real. _Please_, Al, tienes que calmarte.

-Fue real, Matt.

Alfred lo miró, y una lágrima cayó de su ojo izquierdo. Matthew sintió que se le quebraba el corazón.

Cuando Arthur volvió, sintió lo mismo. Matthew seguía arrodillado frente a su hermano, quien había pasado a apoyar la frente en su hombro y abrazarlo mientras su cuerpo aún temblaba un poco. El menor le acariciaba el cabello y a Arthur le toma un tiempo darse cuenta que Alfred estaba llorando.

Arthur no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que lo había visto llorar. Más de un siglo, quizás dos. Quizas tres.

Se llevó la mano a la boca sin saber qué hacer. Por inercia se acercó a ellos, indeciso entre quedarse ahí parado, sentarse en el sillón, o arrodillarse junto a Matthew. Se decide por sentarse.

-Sólo fue un sueño, _lad_. Todo está bien-le frotó el brazo, y aunque lo hace afectivamente, se siente raro, fuera de lugar-En Estados Unidos no ha pasado absolutamente nada, así que sólo fue un sueño.

-No fue un maldito sueño-siseó Alfred, pasando del shock inicial a la furia

Se separó de Matthew súbitamente, y lo miró de una forma algo acusatoria. Arthur traga saliva, preguntándose si es posible que las cosas se vuelvan violentas

-¡No fue un sueño!-repite Alfred más fuerte con expresión dura

-Sí lo fue-...-comienza Matthew pero Alfred lo corta

-¿Por qué diablos no quieres decirme quién fue?

Matthew se le queda mirando con sorpresa. Empieza a tener una leve idea de que fue lo que su hermano soñó, y la idea le da náuseas.

Pero se niega a pensar a que algo así sea posible. Así que mira al piso y empieza a rebuscar alguna de sus excusas en su mente. Sin embargo no tiene chance de hablar porque Francis elige justo ese momento para entrar, y no es uno bueno.

Arthur había estado en lo correcto, las cosas se tornaron violentas. Alfred entró en estado de alerta al sentir alguien entrar, y ni bien vio al francés, se puso recto, y soltando a su hermano se giró hacia la puerta en posición defensiva, su cuerpo cubría a Arthur y había estirado su brazo levemente frente a Matthew, mas en un acto inconsciente que otra cosa. Los otros tres se congelaron ante su reacción, Francis quedando a mitad de quitarse el abrigo lleno de nieve.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás llorando, Alfred?-preguntó mientras sus sentidos le decían que estuviera atento a pesar de que no había peligro aparente.

O sí. El estadounidense se levantó y caminó a él más rápido de lo que los otros dos pudieron reaccionar. Francis instintivamente retrocedió al verlo acercarse, y si hubiera salido corriendo nadie lo hubiera culpado, los ojos azul cielo de Alfred burbujeaban con furia líquida. Esto le permitió al norteaméricano tener dominancia completa de la situación, que no pareció dudar ni un segundo mientras le ponía las manos en el cuello y lo aplastaba a la pared. Sin sus lentes, ahora Francis tenía una vista bastante cercana del enojo en su expresión

-Dame aunque sea una razón por la que no deba desconfiar de tí, _France_-murmuró por lo bajo mientras que con su agarre bien firme, presionaba fuertemente con la yema del indice de la mano izquierda cerca del comienzo de su cabello, a la altura de la oreja, en el exacto lugar donde según Francis y según su sueño Matthew había tenido la _marca_

De fondo levemente registró al canadiense gritando su nombre y pasos acercándose pero todo era ignorado por sus sistema que se concentraba únicamente en el francés cuyo cuello apretaba lo justo para tenerlo bajo control pero sin cortarle la respiración aún.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><strong>Puede que haya errores, pero es todo por hoy. No tuve tiempo de corregir aun pero queria traerselos.<strong>

**Mis oidos siguen abiertos a sus hermosas teorias :)**


	21. Desastres

**Las cosas no están bien entre la escritura y yo.**

**Por el momento, esta es la unica de mis historias que voy a estar continuando. Sientanse afortunadas (?**

**Ya estamos cerca del final de todas formas**

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now._

**Capitulo 21: Desastres**

Los ojos azul zafiro de de Francis chocan confundidos con los enfuriados azul cielo de Alfred, se quedan mirando unos segundos, uno sin entender lo que sucede y el otro con la sensación de que entiende más que nunca. En esos momentos de silencio Arthur y Matthew llegan hasta ellos, cada uno a un lado, y exigen que Alfred lo suelte tirando de sus brazos, pero no escuchá a ninguno.

La tensión en el ambiente es no solo asfixiante sino también peligrosa, una chispa puede causar un incendio que tire abajo todo lo que vienen trabajando hace tanto. Arthur traga con dificultad, empezar de cero sería duro.

-Dame una maldita razón, _France-_sisea Alfred, con un peligro en su voz que hela la sangre de todos porque Alfred no es amenazante.

Alfred es alegre y desesperantemente optimista y siempre sonrie y hasta es dulce en su manera algo torpe y tosca. Alfred solo muestra esa cara a aquellos que realmente odia y que siente que son una amenaza. _Nunca _con su familia.

_Nunca_ frente a Matthew.

Matthew tiembla de una manera que Arthur considera por un segundo si no debe soltar todo y concentrarse en él antes que entre en un ataque de pánico o algo así. Pero desiste al sentir que el brazo de Alfred se tensa más.

-Ninguna-responde Francis removiéndose un poco en el agarre. Arthur y Matthew se callan al instante y prosigue-no hay ninguna razón supongo. Porque soy Francia y eso automáticamente me transforma en un maldito depravado capaz de vio-...-

-¡No lo digas!-pide Matthew interrumpiéndolo-Alfred, por Dios, ¡suéltalo! ¡Sólo fue un sueño, tienes que calmarte!

Recién ahora Alfred se da cuenta que tanto Arthur como Matthew tiran cada uno de una de sus muñecas, su fuerza es tan insignificante para él que apenas registran un leve tironeo en la piel. Da una especie de gruñido y apreta su agarre, sintiendo como los otros se tensan al instante

-Puede que hayas sido tú. O puede que sepas algo, estar encubriendo a alguien

-Sí, eso también-dice Francis con la misma voz neutral de antes-soy un traidor irrecuperable.

-No quieras jugar a la víctima-sisea Alfred con los dientes apretados

-Mira quién habla

Alfred apreta más como respuesta

-¡Alfred! ¡Suéltalo!_ ¡Ya!_-ordena Arthur

-¿En serio, Alfred?-dice Francis con poco aire-¿Realmente crees que podría hacer algo así? ¿O encubrirlo? Quizás no fui ni seré el mejor padre del mundo, quizás tenga mi fama de pervertido. Pero me he estado ocupando y preocupando del bienestar de tu hermano desde mucho antes que tú tuvieras noción que debes cuidar a quien consideras cercanos. Y quizás _France _nunca tuvo control directo de las trece colonias, pero no puedes negar que te crié casi tanto como Arthur. ¿En serio vas a desconfiar de mi en un asunto tan delicado y cercano para _ambos_?

El norteaméricano sólo parece enfadarse más al tener sus motivos cuestionados, y apretando más le corta por completo el aire. Francis se revuelve más fuerte en su agarre de acero, y Arthur empieza a intentar ayudarse con la pared para empujar al estadounidense

-Alfred, _suficiente-_sentenciaMatthew usando toda su fuerza para tirar de su brazo-¡es por esta razón que nunca voy a decirte quién fue! ¡Ya suéltalo, _you damn bully_!

Alfred no lo escucha, está más ensimismado en observar como el color se va de las mejillas del francés.

Y entonces cae en la cuenta de lo que está haciendo, las palabras de Matthew resonando en su mente como si hubieran alcanzado sus oídos con retraso, recién ahora parece registrarlas.

Lo suelta y da dos pasos hacia atrás con los brazos en el aire en señal de rencición. Observa como entre Matthew y Arthur sostienen a Francis para que no cayera, y una vez asegurado de que el francés estaba conciente da media vuelta y se va tan rápido como puede. Su hermano lo sigue al instante.

-¿Qué estás esperando?-dice Francis entre tosidos-¡Ve tras ellos!

-¿Y-y-y a cuál de los dos exactamente debo vigilar de que no lastime al otro?-musita Arthur que ahora es el único que lo sostenía

Francis en vez de responderle lo empuja hacia la puerta y se vale de la pared para sostenerse.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba Alfred habia ido hasta la habitación de Matthew simplemente porque ahí estan sus cosas y no sabe muy bien a dónde ir. Cuando el dueño de la casa entra aventando la puerta da un salto, en su pálida cara no hay ni rastros de la furia roja que hacía segundos cubría sus mejillas

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-vocifera Matthew y luego se arrepiente al ver lo perturbado que el otro se ve-Alfred, ¿qué soñaste?

-Tú sabes que soñé, Mattie.

-No lo sé, Al. ¿Quieres decirme? O si quieres no lo digas, pero por favor, cálmate.

Alfred no responde. No quiere hablar del tema. No quiere hablar del sueño ni de lo que pasó hace segundos ni de la fiesta ni de la manera en que la furia corre por sus venas cuando piensa en toda la situación en general.

Sus pensamientos van a mil por hora, y siente que la cabeza le va a explotar. Ni siquiera registra en que momento se sienta en la cama, respiración agitada, manos en la cabeza.

Definitivamente le va a explotar la cabeza.

Matthew se acerca, y hace una nota mental de_ nunca jamás en su vida _llorar en frente de nadie. Porque hay lágrimas en las mejillas de su hermano y la imagen lo desespera y no sabe que hacer y toda la situación le hace tener ganas de correr lo más lejos posible y dejarse arrastrar por la depresión.

Pero huir no va a secar las lágrimas de Alfred. Ni calmar su respiración. Ni arreglar absolutamente nada.

Matthew se dice a si mismo que es hora de ser fuerte de una vez, e ignorando el ardor en sus propios ojos y dejando de lado cualquier prejuicio, se sienta en la cama y abraza a su hermano. Es un abrazo un poco inseguro, y pensado para ser un simple gesto, pero Alfred acepta el contacto y se aferra a él de una manera que es reconfortante y triste a la vez. Matthew reafirma el agarre, abrazando la cabeza de Alfred cuando este la entierra en su pecho.

Se da cuenta en ese momento que él no es el único que estaba siendo severamente perjudicado.

No es que no creyera en la genuina preocupación de Alfred, ni de Arthur ni de Francis. Tampoco desmerecía su participación en todo esto ni despreciaba su ayuda. Todo lo contrario. Pero no había notado, o no se había puesto a pensar, en _cómo _algo que debía ser su problema, en realidad estaba destrozando a aquellos a quién más quería en este mundo: su familia.

Y de nuevo sinte ese sentimiento de que dejar ir todo sería muy fácil. De que si Alfred lo pide, le diría todos los detalles que quisiera, sin importar que tan vergonzosos fueran.

Dios, ¡le daría _lo que sea_ que le pidiera si volvía a mirarlo con esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas!

Pero por esta vez, Alfred pide algo que no acostumbra a pedir ni a su familia.

-Lo siento tanto, Matt.

_Disculpas_. En murmuros, pero disculpas en fin.

-Creo que jamás te pedí perdón-prosigue con voz un poco más alta-Así que perdón por toda esta _mierda_ por la que estás pasando. Por la que pasaste y por la que te sigo hacer pasar. Perdón, una y mil veces perdón.

Matthew no sabe porqué, pero le cuesta unos segundos responder.

-...No es tu culpa, Al.

-Si lo es. ¡Sí lo es, _dammit_! ¡Fue mi fiesta! ¡Y eres _mi_ hermano! ¡Y ni si quiera…-ni si quiera-...

-Alfred, basta-lo interrumpe

-¡No! Matthew-...-Alfred rompe el abrazo y en un movimiento inesperado le toma de las mejillas-¿Matt, no sabes que eres de lo más importante que tengo? ¿No lo sabes? Y todo esto, es -...

Los ojos violetas del canadiense están abiertos de par en par, y no sabe que decir. Su mente no puede producir respuesta alguna ante semejante declaración. ¿Y que es esa sensación cálida en su estómago? ¿Y porque sus mejillas arden bajo las manos de Alfred?

-Es _mi _culpa, Matthew. Desde el momento en que eres más importante para mi que mi propia vida es mi culpa. Mia y de alguien más. De alguien que no merece protección alguna, sea quien haya sido. Ya no importa más nada, Matt, ¿lo entiendes? Sea quien sea, ha traspasado un límite muy grave. _Necesito_ que me lo digas.

Matthew, aun con los ojos bien abiertos, mirá hacia abajo y se muerde el labio. Parece haber cientos de pensamientos en su cabeza. Ahí está _la_ pregunta. Es el momento de saber si es verdad que si Alfred se lo pide, puede darle cualquier cosa, aun si ya no hay lágrimas en sus ojos. Es el momento de saber si realmente está dispuesto a dejar ir todo.

Matthew abre la boca, y Alfred le da su tiempo porque sabe que hay mil opiniones debatiendo en su cabeza. Una palabra parece empezar a formarse en sus labios y el corazón de ambos se detiene.

Y entonces el telefono suena. Y la boca del menor se cierra al instante.

Preocupado que pueda ser algo de Francis o Arthur, Matthew se apresura a sacar su celular del bolsillo, soltándose del agarre de Alfred inconscientemente. La imagen de Prusia en la pantalla y la leyenda de _"Gilbert the Ruler 3"_ hace que la sangre de Alfred vuelvaa arder

-¿Vas a atender?-pregunta, y hay cierto odio en su voz que asusta a Matthew, aun si su mente racional le dice que la furia no es hacia él, su instinto de supervivencia no opina igual.

Ese tono también le dice a Arthur que ese es su momento de entrar, tocando suavemente la puerta abierta para llamar la atención

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunta

Alfred da un leve gruñido, y siendo el chico de puras reacciones que es, se levanta y sale de la habitación en menos de dos segundos, Arthur tiene que correrse para no ser empujado. Sin darle importancia, Arthur se apresura hacia Matthew con su apariencia de seriedad decayendo un poco a la desesperación sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?-le pregunta revisándolo con la mirada

-¡Si si! ¿Y Francis? ¡Oh, Francis!

Los dos se levantan al mismo tiempo y se disponen a ir lo más rápido posible abajo, sus sentidos en máxima alarma, porque no tienen idea de a donde fue Alfred. No llegan a las escaleras que escuchan la puerta principal cerrarse de un portazo y seguido prontamente del sonido de un motor.

En el living, encuentran a Francis sentado en un sillón con el ceño fruncido. Cuando los ve venir tan alarmados se pone de pie y va a ellos. Sus ropas siguen algo desacomodadas por el acontecimiento reciente y los otros dos saben que eso no es normal

-¿Que sucedió?

-¿Alfred se fue?-pregunta Matthew

-Asi parece, no vino aquí

-¿Y tú cómo estás?-musita con preocupación el canadiense

-Bien, bien, no te preocupes. ¿Alfred se llevó el auto? ¿A donde piensa ir a estás horas? ¿Conoce la ciudad?

No parece haber rencor en Francis

-Algo...Oh, dios, ¡todo esto es un tremendo desastre!-dice Matthew tirando los brazos al aire y luego dejándose caer al sillón.

-Hey, calma. Ante todo, calma-dice Arthur sentándose a su lado

-Si, calma-repite Francis sentándose al otro lado, aún si a él mismo le cuesta seguir esa indicación

-Perdón. Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón-...-

-No es tu culpa,_ lad_

Matthew no quiere discutir. Pero sabe que si lo es.

El tema termina ahí. Es muy tarde, y deciden que lo mejor es irse a dormir, Alfred necesita su espacio. Todos necesitan su espacio.

Esa noche Alfred no vuelve a dormir y Matthew llora hasta dormirse, que no es hasta una hora después del amanecer.

Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que las cosas mejoraba, todo era un desastre otra vez.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><strong>A quien me siga leyendo a pesar de todo, sepan que son lo más.<strong>


	22. Visitas

Apuesto que más la mitad pensó que esto no llegaba más!

Bueno lamento desilusionarlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You're safe now_

Capitulo 22: Visitas

_-Al menos dime si estás bien_-pidió Matthew con la voz más dulce que pudo producir.

Sabía que eso le podía mucho a Alfred.

El estadounidense, aprovechando que la conversación era telefónico y el otro no podía verlo hizo una mueca que mesclaba exasperación y degustación a la vez. De haber podido verla, Matthew no hubiera podido contener una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿En serio, Matthew? Dime que podría pasarme de malo_in perfect Canada, fucking nicest place in the fucking world_

Matthew rió un poco y Alfred hizo la misma mueca que antes.

Oh que difícil estaba resultando irse.

Siempre resultaba tan difícil con Matthew.

_-Hey! Siento como que te estás burlando, ¿puede ser? ¡Para que sepas muchas cosas podrían pasarte, y no todas relacionadas con la inseguridad! ¡Y SÍ hay inseguridad en Canadá! _

-_Hahaha, you are so cute._ Pero sí, Matthew, estoy perfecto.

_-¿Dónde estás?_

-_Nice try._ Pero no te lo voy a decir

-_¡Oh, Alfred! ¡Esto ya se está tornando infantil! ¿Puedes volver a casa, por favor?_

Alfred sonrió suavemente. Escucharlo hablar de _casa_ así, tan libremente, como si fuera _de ellos. _Sonaba tan...dulce.

-No puedo, Mattie.

-_¿Por qué no?_

-Porque no.

_-Esa no es una respuesta. Exijo una. _

_-_Hahahaha, hablando de infantil.

-_Please? S'il te __plaît? _

No era justo que usara francés.

-Porque estás con _France_ y-...-

-_Alfred, ya hablamos de esto, Francis jamás-...-_

-No no no, de _esto_ no hablamos. O sea si. A lo que me refiero, nunca pasas tiempo con Francis y Arthur. Y se cuanto los adoras. En cambio conmigo pasas mucho más tiempo. Y no quiero que mis constantes peleas con ellos arruinen tu momento de ser el niño mimado de mamá y papá.

-_...No se si agradecerte o si hacerte rastrear con mi fuerza aérea para golpearte en la cara. _

-Pffff, fuerza aérea canadiense, buen chiste, hahahaha

_-¡Alfred!_

-Okok. Perdón. Solo no peleemos por favor.

-_...Te extraño._

-Yo también. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos en unos días cuando haya que volver al trabajo. _Bye! _

Alfred cortó la llamad ay dejó salir todo el aire que venía conteniendo. Tenía que dejar de hablar antes que no lo soportara y volviera corriendo a la casa de Matthew.

Empezó a repasar mentalmente su lista de razones por la cual su alejamiento era necesario mientras ponía en marcha su automóvil. Mientras siguiera cerca de Matthew iba a seguir siendo dificil, y ya estaba cansado de vivir en hotel. Quería volver a casa.

* * *

><p>Matthew miró su celular, la foto de Alfred sonriente lo miraba en la pantalla junto con las opciones de "enviar mensaje", " llamada" y "videollamada".<p>

Dios, como deseaba poder hacer una de las ultimas. Verlo reír además de escucharlo. Saber donde estaba. Saber si realmente se veía tan bien como sonaba.

Con un chasquido de la lengua dejó caer el celular en su cama, rebotando peligrosamente cerca de Kumajiro que dormía hecho una bola. Se lanzó hacía atrás y se acostó, mientras la realidad se le venía encima.

Era verdad. Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba terriblemente mucho.

Quería un abrazo.

Que ironía.

Cuando Alfred lo buscó, él se fue. Ahora que lo quería con él, Alfred se iba. Despues de todo se lo merecía.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacá de sus pensamientos, la firmeza le hace saber al instante que es Arthur.

-_Come in! _

_Efectivamente, la puerta se abre y Arthur entrá en la habitación_

-_Hi, lad._ ¿Está todo bien?-preguntá el recién llegado

-Mmmsi, por qué... ¡oh, si! ¡El té! ¡Lo siente, lo olvidés! Es que Alfred me llamó y perdí completamente la noción del tiempo. ¡Ya mismo estoy bajando!

El canadiense se sentó de un salto y Arthur esbozó una sonrisa parental de esa que tan bien sabía hacer y que hacía tanto no hacía.

-Está bien. ¿Como está el chico rebelde?

-Bien. Pero no quiere decirme donde está.

-Dale un poco de espacio.

Matthew respondió con un simple "Mmm" y se quedó pensativo. Miró hacía los ojos verdes de Arthur que lo miraban desde arriba, y se debatió por unos milisegundos si continuar con su actitud infantil o no.

Decidió que sí.

-Lo extraño-dijo casi al borde de un puchero-Mucho

Arthur pareció un poco desencajado por un momento y luego rió, con una risa sincera y suave que Matthew sabía era natural y que pocas veces la dejaba salir. El mayor puso una mano en el cabello del otro y le revolvió los rizos rubios.

-_So cute. _Es sano, Matthew, que ustedes dos se extrañen un poco. Están todo el tiempo juntos, un poco de distancia ayuda a fortalecer la relación.

Matthew se sonrojó sin saber porque, ni tampoco sabía porque estaba analizando si Arthur interpretaba la palabra _relación_ de la misma forma que él.

Problablemente no._Dios quiera que no _

-¿Quieres que caliente tu té o ya te arrepentiste de haberme pedido uno?

-¡No, no! ¡Lo quiero! Bajo en un segundo.

-_Perfect_.

Arthur se fue cerrando la puerta, y Matthew aprovecho la privacidad para permitirse un momento de arrebato y levantar al osezno y abrazarlo fuerte escondiendo la cara en su pelaje. Kumajiro no se quejo del repentino despertar, estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

><p>Alfred dio un suspiro mirando el tablero del auto. 3 millas más y estaba fuera de Canadá y de vuelta en terreno propio.<p>

No podía evitar preguntarse si de verdad quería hacer esto.

Decidió que era mejor no parar a pensar y mantener la mente ocupada, asi que bajó para ir al café junto a la estación de servicio en donde estaba y tomar un café antes de continuar viaje.

Pero no llegó ni a dar dos pasos que un rubio alto, de pelo largo y ropas medievales, se le interpuso. No sabía ni de donde había salida, la ultima vez que miró estaba completamente solo.

Parpadeó varias veces, el sujeto lo miraba con mirada amenazante pero algo le decía que esa era su mirada normal en realidad. Sentía que ya había visto a este hombre antes.

El otro lo miró de arriba a abajo pensativo (y amenazante. Siempre amenazante.)

Cuando habló, su acento alemán era el más pesado que jamás escuchó.

-Preußen tiene razón. Son iguales. Es imposible diferenciarlos.

_-Excuse me?_

-¿Estados Unidos o Canadá?

-Um, no entiendo la pregunta. Estamos en Canadá. Pero viendo tus ropas y como hablas de Prusia, asumo que eres uno de nosotros, asi que Estados Unidos.

-No entiendo tu respuesta.

-Pues yo no entiendo tu pregunta.

-¿Quién eres?

-Alfred F. Jones.

El otro se le quedó mirando. Alfred rodó los ojos.

-Estados Unidos.

-No eres al que busco.

Y así como vino, se fue. O sea, practica y literalmente, desapareció. Se esfumó en el aire.

Las naciones muertas tenían esa habilidad. Ya no pertenecen a este mundo, pero siguen siendo seres inmortales técnicamente, por lo que pueden venir a este mundo e ir al otro mundo como se les plazca.

Alfred tuvo dos segundos de procesamiento antes de correr a su auto y volver a la carretera a toda marcha.

* * *

><p>Francis sonreía mientras pensaba que la situación era tan agradable que merecía un momento de relajación para poder captarla bien y grabarla mejor en la memoria. Estaba sentado en el sillón del living, en la televisión había una película francesa que vio cientos de veces pero no le importaba, y de la cocina venía el cálido murmullo de Arthur y Matthew conversando. Se concentró en sus voces, no le importaba lo que decían, sino el tono y la calma que emanaba de la fluida conversación era lo que apreciaba. Tanto Matthew como Arthur tendían a una voz suave, sobre todo en momento de relajación, así que su conversación era como un arrullo para él.<p>

Pocas sensaciones compiten con la de sentirse arrullado e invitado a dormir por una dulce melodía y un cómodo soporte, en este caso su melodia eran voces y su soporte el sillón en el que sentía que se deslizaba más y más hasta llegar a una posición de confort total.

Y llegó a dormirse. Hasta que una brusca frenada en la puerta principal lo hizo gruñir de enfado. No solo lo habían sobresaltado y hecho desacomodarse, si no que su dulce melodía se habia detenido.

Matthew pasó a toda prisa por detrás del sillón, yendo de la cocina a la puerta principal. Reconocía ese motor, y ese modo de frenar. El recién llegado no llegó a tocar el timbre que el dueño de casa ya abría la puerta.

Pero a la sonrisa de Matthew no volvió una igual. Alfred entró sin pedir permiso y cerró la puerta, Matthew tuvo que correrse para no ser arrollado.

-Alfred, que-...-comenzó el menor de los gemelos.

Alfred lo apuntó haciéndolo callar. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no parecía encontrar las palabras. Girándose con frustración vio a Arthur llegar y se dirigió a él

-¿Cómo se llama? El...el...el, ¿qué sería? El _abuelo_ de _Prussia_ digamos

-¿Germania?-respondió el inglés sin entender bien.

-¡Sí! ¡Ese! Germania-se giró de nuevo a Matthew-Germania. ¿Por qué Germania te está buscando?

-¿Eh?

-Por qué, Matthew. Se me apareció, y me pregunto quien era, y cuando el dije que era Estados Unidos me dijo que no me buscaba a mi y se fue.

-...Sinceramente no se, Al.

-¡No mientas!-gritó el otro con furia.

Arthur le dió una mirada a Francis que estaba de pie frente al sillón. La agresión de Alfred lo ponía un poco nervioso. Sobre todo considerando que se dirigía a Matthew.

Pero Matthew tenía todo bajo control.

-¿Te quedas a comer?

-¿Qué?-ahora era el turno de Alfred de estar confundido

-Que si te quedas a cenar. Si te quedas te diré lo que sé.

Alfred lo miró con reprobación pero el otro no se inmuto.

-_Fine_. Pero responde. Por qué.

-Ok. Ya prometiste quedarte así que no puede retractarte.

-Ahora dime.

-No se.

-¿Como que no sabes? ¡Hey! ¡Lo prometiste!

-Te dije que iba a decir lo que sabia. Y no sé nada. No sé porque me busca.

-Eres un-...-!

Una mirada de Arthur lo mandó a callar. Inflando las mejillas, Alfred hizo una pequeña rabieta y se fue por las escaleras a la habitación.

Y todos sonrieron, porque Alfred estaba de vuelta.

Todos hasta Francis porque Matthew parecía tener otro brillo en la cara.

* * *

><p>Germania caminaba con todo el porte y presencia que sabía tener, su semblante de amenaza eterna miraba todo y no miraba nada, su objetivo era claro.<p>

Estaba en un estacionamiento casi desierto, punto de encuentro pactado por las personas con quien se tenía que encontrar.

-¿Y? ¡¿Como está?!

Al fondo del lugar están Lovino y Feliciano, el ultimo lanzandole preguntas ni bien lo ve a la distancia, no importaba si lo esuchaba o no. Su hermano le reprende, porque siempre le tuvo respeto a Gemania, pero es inútil. Lovino está frenético.

-Bien. Está con su familia en su hogar. -fue la respuesta escueta del hombre

-¡¿Seguro?! ¡Matthew no es de lo que demuestran!-dijo Feliciano

-¡Feliciano! ¡Calmate!

-Su familia no sabe.

-¿Como?-preguntó Lovino, dejando de lado sus retos

-Los he estado observando, una intervención directa sería muy sospechosa. Pero por lo que puedo deducir, o no le has dicho nada, o no le has dicho quién fue.

Lovino se quedó pensativo un momento.

-¿Cómo esta nuestro _nono_?-preguntó Feliciano, con un poco de miedo

-No lo sé. No lo he visto en semanas.

-Gracias por la ayuda-intervino Lovino antes que Feliciano siguiera hablando- y disculpa que te hayamos molestado a tí, eres el único al que podemos acudir y que además tiene la libertad de moverse con tanta-...-

-Nadie tiene que saber de esto. ¿De acuerdo?

Germanía no espero respuesta y desapareció.

Lovino miró a su hermano que para variar era un manojo de nervios.

-Vamos, dijo que estaba bien. Ahora volvamos antes que la patrulla alemana venga a buscarnos.


	23. Sentimientos

**La espera es más larga para mi que para ustedes. Creanme. **

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You're safe now_

Capitulo 23: Sentimientos

Alfred no podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro con Germania.

(Ni en lo hermoso que se veía Matthew acurrucado en el sillón hundido en un mar de papeles e informes y documentos oficiales que tenía que leer para ponerse al día con el trabajo. Pero bueno, eso no le estaba quitando el sueño)

(O quizás sí. Pero ese no es el punto)

Tan ensisimismado estaba en su frustración de no saber porque sentía que había algo obvio que no estaba sabiendo descifrar de ese evento, que no estaba pudiendo ver _otro evento obvio _ahi mismo frente a sus narices.

Matthew no podía evitar mirarlo cada tanto. Y dar pequeños bufidos de tanto en tanto.

Arthur y Francis no estaban. Habían partido el día anterior a sus respectivos países para ponerse al día con el trabajo atrasado. Había mucho papeleo y reuniones ejecutivas que atender antes que comiencen las primeras sesiones del año.

Alfred partiría mañana (insistió e insistió en retrasar su partida lo más posible y Matthew no pudo negarse) y luego tendrán dos semanas separados hasta que se vean de nuevo en Nueva York donde se llevará a cabo la primera reunión del año.

Esas dos semanas iban a ser duras. No tan duras como el tiempo que pasó a solas antes de navidad. Pero duras de todas formas. Y por eso Matthew no quería estar leyendo sin leer estúpidos documentos oficiales (bueno, un informe del aumento de muertes de fauna local a raiz de la llegada de ciertas empresas en el polo norte no era estúpido, pero de nuevo, ese no es el punto). Quería que Alfred se acercara y le diera un abrazo tan fuerte y tan dulce que la sensación de calma y seguridad le dure esas dos semanas completas. ¡Pero no quería ser el que de el primer paso!

Y alli estaba el norteamericano, sentado en el sillón individual con el ceño fruncido y sin hacer absolutamente _nada_. Sin mirar la tele, ni leer, ni usar su netbook que estaba en la mesa ratona, ni jugar con su celular. Nada. Matthew podía entregar su adorado jeep por saber que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

-..._Alfie_-murmuró Matthew después de quedarsele mirando unos solidos 30 segundos sin respuesta alguna

Alfred lo miró sorprendido, como si ni siquiera supiera que estuviera en la habitación con él. Era raro que Matthew lo llamara así.

-_Yeah, matt?_

-Tengo hambre.

-Um, eh, ¿quieres que pida comida o algo?

Matthew arrugó el ceño.

-No. Quiero que me cocines.

Alfred lo miró unos segundos, tratando de entender de donde venía esa repentina actitud de niño caprichoso. Pero hoy no parecía ser un día que _descifrara nada_.

-No hay mucho que sepa cocinar, y es todo simple, Matt.

-No me importa. Quiero una hamburguesa.

-Pero cualquier hamburguesa de-...-

-Quiero. Una. Hamburguesa.

-¡Ok ok! ¡Te haré una hamburguesa! ¿Ahora?

-No. Ahora no.

Y sin más Matthew volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles. Alfred se le quedó mirando unos segundos, pero decidió no darle muchas vueltas al tema. Ni siquiera cuando Matthew frunció el ceño y dió un bufido.

-Iré a ver si hay que comprar algo-dijo Alfred levantándose.

-_Fine_-murmuró por lo bajo Matthew

No quería una estúpida hamburguesa. Quería un estúpido abrazo.

¿Tan dificil era?

* * *

><p>-<em>Me suena sospechosos que hagas tantas preguntas de Germania.<em>-sonó la voz Alemania con su típico tono de seriedad en el parlante del teléfono

-_Honhonhon_, no te agites, _mon ami!_ Hace unos días me pareció verlo por las calles de Canada, pero no pude haber sido él, verdad? _Honhonhon_, qué haría allí, ¿verdad?

_-Como sea. ¿Necesitas algo mas?_

-No, no, un placer hablar contigo, _au revoir!_

Francis cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta.

Miró la hora y dio un suspiro. Se les estaban agotando los recursos, el tiempo pasaba, y Matthew no hablaba.

¿Y que pasaba si jamás lograban resolver esto?

Lo pensó por un momento.

¿De verdad sería tan terrible jamás encontrar al culpable?

Ciertamente una atrocidad no puede quedar impune. Pero en estos caso, ¿qué prevalece más? ¿La impunidad del culpable o la elección de la victima?

Matthew parecería ser el único que no grita por castigo. Y considerando como es Matthew, no lo culpa. Debe ser tan dificil pasar algo así. Y agravado por el hecho que _tiene_ que haber un vinculo entre Matthew y su agresor, porque no hay nación alguna que no cruce su camino con todas las demás en algun punto de sus largas e internacionales vidas.

Cada vez que pensaba en esto le hacía tener un nudo en el estómago. Todo padre desearía poder poner a sus hijos en una caja de cristal, donde no les pase nunca nada, donde sean felices e inocentes por siempre. Y más cuando se tiene un niño tan calmado, dulce, y altruista como Matthew.

Matthew no era frágil, y lo sabía. Pero eso no hacía que no quisiera cuidarlo hasta la muerte.

Y ciertamente no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

Todo esto era tan frustrante.

A veces sentía ganas de renunciar, aceptar los deseos de Matthew de no hacer nada al respecto y simplemente mantenerse listo y atento para el día que Matthew decida abrirse y contarles la verdad. Lo unico que lo mantenia activa era la idea de que posiblemente ese día jamás llegue.

Y eso no era justo.

* * *

><p>Era tan obvio, <em>tan pero tan obvio<em>, que Matthew sentía vergüenza de estar cayendo _a ese nivel_.

Pero Alfred seguía distraido y no parecía captar que cada vez que le pasaba un plato recién lavado al canadiense para que ese lo seque, Matthew se ocupaba de rozar sus manos mucho más de lo necesario.

Tampoco notó durante la preparación de la cena cuando Matthew rozaba sus brazos y se mantenía más cerca de lo necesario mientras él cortaba los tomates y Alfred abria los panes.

Ni notaba cuando se le quedaba mirando largo rato.

Ni supo analizar correctamente la broma de _"Hey, si tienes miedo de la tormenta puedes volver a dormir conmigo jajajaja"_ y captar la clara indirecta.

Ni si quiera cuando Matthew dijo que tenía frio pero no tenía ganas de ir a buscar su buzo al living, y la campera de hilo de Alfred estaba colgada de su silla.

_Por dios_, ¿Canadá con frio? ¿Cuando se ha escuchado eso? ¡Es como que Arthur se queje de la lluvia! Es parte de su _maldita_ escencia!

-Bueno, eso es todo.-dijo Alfred pasandole el último vaso.

Matthew dio un bufido enojado mientras los secaba y lo dejó en la encimera con tanta fuerza que no se entiende como no estallo.

-Bien. Me iré a dormir-le dijo el menor con aires claros de enojo.

El de ojos violetas se fue con pasos fuertes y rápidos.

Alfred no etendía que sucedia.

* * *

><p>-<em>So?<em>-preguntó Arthur en la pantalla de la pc sobre la mesada de la cocina.

-Nada. Dice que no ha visto a Germania desde navidad.

_-...¿Y te parece que Alemania pudiera ser sospechoso? _

Francis rodó los ojos.

_-No, Angalterre,_ ni Alemania ni Prusia me parecen sospechosos

_-Ya se que ya tuvimos esta discusión con respecto a Prusia. ¡Pero nos los estoy acusando! Me refiero a que quizás no nos estén contando toda la verdad._

_-_Mmm, no se. Pero no podemos preguntarle directamente.

_-No, claro que no. _

Hubo un momento de silencio.

_-¿Qué sucede, qué te precoupa?_

_-¿_A _mua_?

_-Yes, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? _

Francis dio un suspiro

-Me preocupa que en dos semanas hay que volver a las reuniones. Y si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, hay una alta probabilidad de que Matthew se encuentre cara a cara con su..._atacante_. Y no creo que esa sea una linda experiencia para _mon petit_

-Mm, no. Pero quizás nos permita averiguar algo.

Francis lo miró horrorizado.

-_What?!_

-¡No tienes alma, eres un cubo de hielo!

* * *

><p>¿Sería muy malo ética y moralmente fingir una pesadilla para conseguir un abrazo?<p>

Matthew dio un pequeño suspiro.

Era estúpido sentirse solo en tu propia casa cuando uno en realidad _vive solo._ La presencia de Alfred en la otra habitacion _no debería_ ser causante de _ninguno _de los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo.

Y sin embargo los sentia.

Y no había forma de detenerlos.

Malditos sentimientos.

No estaba en un momento de _estabilidad mental _como para meter más caos a su cabeza.

-_Ohpordios. _

Matthew se tapó la boca y se escondió bajo las sábanas.

¿Por qué estaba usando las palabras _sentimientos_ y _Alfred_? Eso no estaba bien. Nada bien.

Tenía que dormir. Claramente.

Todo esto de volver al trabajo después de unas agitadas vacaciones le estaban afectando. Definitivamente era eso.

Si tanto quería ese abrazo solo tenía que pedirlo.

Y si no podía pedirlo, pues bien le valía el castigo por no animarse a pedirlo.

-_EstúpidoAlfred._ -murmuró y cerró los ojos muy, muy, muy fuerte. Como si eso obligara a su mente a apagarse y dormir.

O al menos a apagarse.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em>Se que a veces parece que no.<em>

_Pero juro por la selección natural que lo hará! Va a continuar!_

_Y con esto, hemos CONCLUIDO este hermoso arco de amor y fraternidad (? y nos movemos de vuelta a la acción, es hora de que salte la verdad de milanesa (?_

**Muchas gracias a los que sigan alli! Gracias por la paciencia y por el apoyo! Es infinitamente importante para esta humilde escritora!**


	24. Realidad

**Por fin volvemos a la acción (?**

**Y nos acercamos al final**

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You're safe now_

Capítulo 24: Realidad

Llegar tarde era lo peor. Y no era por el temor de interrumpir alguna discusión importante o por que lo miren con reproche. Si nadie notaba ni que existía de todas formas (y dios, como agradecía eso en esos momentos. Y no solo por lo de llegar tarde). Pero conseguir un lugar para estacionar, era simplemente imposible.

El edificio de reuniones tenía estacionamiento propio. Y justo. Y encontrar eso espacios vacíos en el enorme estacionamiento, era realmente molesto. En serio, ¿siglo XXI y seguimos perdiendo tiempo en algo tan _mundano? _Tanta tecnología disponible y tan poca predisposición a aprovecharla.

20 minutos estuvo dando vueltas hasta que logró encontrar donde dejar su Jeep. Y unos 20 minutos más de caminata, ascensor, escalera e interminables chequeos de seguridad antes de llegar al último piso, donde estaban llevando a cabo el plenario general de la primer reunión del año. Las grandes puertas dobles eran tan intimidantes como siempre, ya podía sentir su corazón empezar a latir fuertemente.

Valiente. No quedaba otra más que ser valiente. Se había levantado muy temprano, había manejado hasta allí, y ahora solo quedaba abrir esas puertas, buscar su lugar, y enfrentar el día. Con valentía.

Y con Kumajiro. Por suerte, tenía a Kumajiro. A quién quizás estuviera apretando muy fuerte en esos momentos pero si el animal no se quejaba, no iba a dejar de hacerlo, porque _ohdiosesestabaalbordedeunataquedepánico_

_-¡Rápido, Fratello! ¡Lud se va a enojar mucho!_-Se escuchó una voz que sonaba por las escaleras.

Matthew se detuvó antes de entrar. Si entraba en grupo, no era tan terrible como entrar solo (de nuevo, no como si alguien lo notara pero bueno)

_-Francamente, non me ne frega niente._

Oh. Esas voces. Matthew trago con dificultad.

Dos pasos más y los hermanos Italias ya estaban en su campo de visión.

-_Per cortesia, Lovi-..-_Oh_. Sei Matteo!_

Antes de que Matthew terminará de girarse, el menor de los Vargas empezó a correr hacía él solo para detenerse a muy poca distancia de su cara.

-¿Eres Matthew, verdad? Si, _Alfredo_ tendría comida a estas horas ya.

El canadiense no respondió. Feliciano no iba a esperar que lo haga.

-Como sea, quería pedirte disculpas en nombre de-...-

-_Feliciano_- sonó la voz gélida y peligrosa de Romano a unos pasos de ellos.

Feliciano tembló y quedó con las palabras en la boca.

-Ya basta, Feliciano. Entra. Ahora mismo.

Su voz sonaba tan peligrosa, que Kumajiro pareció despertarse de su letargado sueño, y saltando de los brazos de su dueño se paró frente a él en 4 patas con el pelaje erizado y la boca entre abierta. Todo su instinto comandándolo hacía un peligro que no entendía de donde venía pero podía sentir en el aire.

El menor de los Vargas, por su parte decidió acatar, y dando un saludo con la mano, y haciendo un gran semicírculo para esquivar el repentinamente salvaje osezno, Feliciano avanzó hacia la sala de reuniones. Matthew no se movió. Las puertas se abrieron y cerraron y Matthew no se movió. Había tanto silencio que podían escuchar sus respiraciones, y Matthew aún no se movió. Lovino avanzó con pasos lentos y mirada gélida, y Matthew no se movió. Kumajiro de momento, tampoco lo hizo, teniendo sentimientos encontrado porque Matthew le había _prohibido fervientemente_ atacar un ser humano, pero este humano frente a él tenía a _su_ humano completamente paralizado en miedo.

Matthew no sabía ni si estaba respirando, o si más bien el aire entraba y salía de su cuerpo sin que sus pulmones llegaran a procesarlo, porque estaba respirando tan rápido y todo en él estaba paralizado que no le sorprendería desmallarse por falta de oxigeno, o por una hemorragia cerebral, o por un paro cardiorrespiratorio. Dios, ¿por qué no _explotaba_ ahí mismo y terminaba con todo? Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo. Explotar y _boom_, el mundo se despide de él y sus problemas, y él se despide del mundo y sus _traumas_.

Pero no, no podía. Respirar y temblar era lo único que podía hacer. Los pasos de Lovino lo estaban por enloquecer, seguía avanzando, lento y sombrío. Esquivándolo para entrar como lo hizo su hermano, no se detuvo mientras murmuraba:

-_Te mantienes callado y todos a salvo._

Poco y nada parecía importarle el feroz osezno que le mostraba los dientes

La puerta de detrás de él se volvió a abrir y cerrar, y de nuevo Matthew no se movió.

Y ahí se iba el poco coraje que había logrado juntar.

Más bien, ahí se iba la poca _cordura_ que le quedaba.

La puerta se abrió por tercera vez, pero había lágrimas empezando a caer por sus ojos que ni si quiera sabía que estaban ahí, así que esta vez Matthew si se movió. Y corrió. La adrenalina bloqueando todos sus sentidos excepto la vista, bajo las escaleras salteando escalones, sin importarle si tropezaba, si perdía sus lentes, si alguien lo pudiera ver. Corrió a su Jeep, subió a él y cuando Kumajiro terminó de escalar sus piernas y llegó al asiento de pasajeros, arrancó y salió de allí a toda velocidad, casi atropellando una persona en la salida. No importaba. Su instinto de alerta estaba al máximo nivel. Tenía que huir. Alejarse de esa habitación, escapar de la presión que estaba por hacer que sus venas implosionaran dentro de su cuerpo.

Estaba totalmente en trance.

Ni si quiera sabía a donde ir, sus manos sudaban, sus pies _temblaban_ en el pedal. Casi una receta perfecta para el desastre. Matthew rio entre lágrimas ante el pensamiento. Todo en él era un desastre en definitiva. ¿Que caso tenía?

¿Qué caso tenía vivir así?

¿Qué caso tenía vivir?

...

..

.

_Wow_. Un semáforo en rojo le dio un momento para respirar.

Simplemente, _wow_. ¿A esto había llegado?

Le asustaba a donde podía llegar si seguía ese camino.

Bocinas de detrás lo hicieron reaccionar y arrancar. Y casi provocar un accidente, _de nuevo_, porque el semáforo seguía en rojo, por un segundo y no llegaba a frenar. ¿Qué le pasa a la gente, que no se da cuenta que esta teniendo un ataque de nervios? Idiotas.

Secándose las lágrimas con la manga derecha, puso el guiño con la izquierda. No pensaba volver a esa sala de reuniones, ni cerca de ese edificio. Pero tampoco podía volverse a Canadá, o tendría una muy larga y dura _reprimenda_ de Arthur (y quizás Francis) que no tenía ganas de escuchar. Y no tenía hotel, porque había acordado con Alfred que se quedaría en su casa, pero aún no se habían visto, por reuniones de último momento con sus superiores que lo obligaron a viajar en el amanecer. Así que cuando llego a su casa en los suburbios, simplemente se estacionó frente al garage y se sentó a tratar de terminar de calmarse y luego pensar una excusa.

Los ojos de Romano seguían quemados en su retina, y seguían haciéndolo temblar. Su voz gélida, y su amenaza tan suave y tan terrible a la vez, era lo único que podía huir una y otra vez, al ritmo de su acelerado corazón latiendo en _su cerebro_.

Romano Sabía.

Y se iba a ocupar de que nadie más lo sepa. Por lo general, uno no pensaría en Lovino como alguién _amenazante_. Pero dios, ya podía afirmar en carne propia que efectivamente era la personificación de la _Mafia_ pura. Mafia lista para sacar un cuchillo en medio de ese pasillo y cortarle la garganta. Por un momento se preguntó si acaso su cuerpo terminaría flotando en el río, si alguien lo vería o si lo ignorarían. ¿Y que pasaba si le ataban piedras a los pies y lo lanzaban al rio con las manos atada? ¿Alguien iría a salvarlo? ¿O se pasaría el resto de su vida semi inmortal en un ciclo de muerte por ahogamiento y revivir?

Nadie iría. Porque a nadie le importaba. Y a todos les convenía tenerlo desaparecido. Daba menos problemas así después de todo. No había carga para su familia, no había miedo de que se descubriera la verdad para Romano y su _mafia_.

Quizás debería lanzarse él solo al río. O pedirle a Lovino que lo hiciera. Parecía más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

No podía contarle a nadie. No que tuviera planes de hacerlo. Pero ahora menos que nunca podía. Lovino iba a destrozarlo.

Y él no iba a hacer nada para defenderse. Porque lo merecía. Era pura basura, su patética existencia no valía para nada ni para nadie.

Las lágrimas, que nunca pararon de caer, ahora lo tenían ciego y se dejó llorar y suspirar y gimotear porque necesitaba dejarlo todo salir. Una vez más, se sentía superado por la situación.

Una vez más perdía ante sus sentimentos.

Y una vez más, el mundo se venía abajo, aplastando lo poco que había podido construir.

Se toma la cabeza y la atrae a sus piernas, a su derecha Kumajiro pone una de sus patas en su pierna, y a su izquierda su puerta se abre.

.

..

¿La puerta se abre?

Matthew levanta la cabeza con miedo en la mirada, sus manos cerrándose en puños instintivamente y su lágrimas cayendo más rápido por el repentino movimiento. Pero Kumajiro a su lado, no reacciona. Porque no hay peligro. Hay dos brazos buscando sus hombros, y una respiración agitada como la suya, y dos ojos azules más asustados que los de él.

Los dos ojos azules mas hermosos del universo.

_-GOD, MATTHEW!-_balbuceó el recién llegado tomándolo de los hombros-¡¿Desde cuando manejas...así?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Que pasó?

-...A...Al...Alfred?

-¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! Dios, te grité, te corrí, ¡casi me atropellas al salir! ¡vengo tocándote bocina desde que salimos! ¡Y nada! ¡¿Que demonios pasó?!

-Na...nad...nada

-¿Cómo que nada? ¡Matthew, no-...-

-¡Nada, no paso nada!

El de ojos violetas se lanzó a los brazos que lo sostenían y se hundió en el pecho de su hermano, las lagrimas volviendo a correr pero ahora apretaba la mandíbula para no emitir sonidos. No quería volver a ver los ojos de Alfred asustados. No le gustaba. Le hacía sentirse peor.

-Hey. _It's ok. _Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Calma, Mattie. Calma.

Matthew asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó más fuerte.

Tanto que quería un abrazo hace semanas, allí lo tenía.

..

.

Que patético era.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><span><em>Correción y edición: 0501/15_

_Gracias a las que me corrigieron el nombre de Romano! Eso pasa cuando se aleja de un fandom y se pretende volver de la nada, se empiezan a mezclar nombres. Mala mia!_

* * *

><p><strong>Oooook. A quién quiera que siga ahí, espero que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad y mas bello año nuevo!<strong>

**Si, lo sé, ya llevo como 3 navidades con esto? Soy un desastre.**

**Pero el final llegara! Y estamos cerca!-**

**Si aún les interesa, dejen un review.**

**O no.**

**Que se yo. Como quieran.**


	25. Sonrisas

**Holaaaaa!**

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You're safe now_

Capitulo 25: Sonrisas

-Matthew, necesito que respires, ¿sí? ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

Matthew quería reir ante la pregunta. Reír por lo patético que era. Dios, haría cualquier cosa por Alfred.

Y ni si quiera sabía porque tenía esa idea tan clara en su mente.

Solo sabía que lo sabía.

-Lo siento, lo siento-murmura por novena o décima vez.

-Esta bien, esta bien-le responde Alfred igual que cada vez.

Siguen abrazados, la gran altura del Jeep les favorece para estar cómodos, y ninguno de los dos tiene ningún apuro en separarse. Unos minutos después, Matthew logra calmarse y respirar normal, pero aun así no corta el abrazo.

-Quieres contarme que sucedió-pregunta el estadounidense, su voz sonando tan suave que el estómago de Matthew da dos vueltas completas.

Muy pocas veces se lo escucha a Alfred hablando con tan bajo volumen. Es todo un privilegio presenciar tal hecho.

Pero a pesar de la linda sensación que el tono dulce le produce en su interior, las palabras en cambio le hacen volver a los nervios.

-_Nothing_. -murmura y se separa

Comienza a secar su lágrimas medio para esconderse, y nunca ve la forma en que Alfred se muerde el labio inferior. Pero el mayor prefiere no insistir y en cambio le toma la cara entre las manos, forzándolo a detener el posiblemente peligroso refriego de sus ojos, y lo atrae hacia él. El corazón de Matthew se detiene por unos segundos mientras su cerebro intenta procesar la situación, y pronto siente su frente arder allí donde Alfred situó sus labios para besarlo suavemente.

-Vamos adentro, ¿te parece?

* * *

><p>Arthur miró impaciente su celular mientras si pie golpeaba el piso una y otra vez. Francis lo miró con un poco de cautela, preguntandose como era que su pierna no se cansaba del movimiento que llevaba más de 15 minutos sin pausa.<p>

-Los odio-concluye Arthur guardando su celular en bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Calma, si algo malo hubiera pasado alguno nos hubiera llamado-dice Francis intentando apaciguarlo desde una distancia prudente.

La mirada asesina del inglés le hace reconsiderar si la distancia mencionada es suficiente o no.

-Alfred nos llamó aquella vez. En su momento. Y no dijo mucho. Pero al menos llamo.

-Cállate. No estás ayudando-lo cortó Arthur y empezó a caminar.

Francis quiso señalar que técnicamente él tampoco hacía nada útil, pero prefirió omitir eso.

-Si no responden es porque están juntos-le dijo en cambio caminando a su lado-Alfred tiene que haberlo encontrado y estén hablando o algo. Sus celulares deben seguir en silencio por la reunión a la que se suponía que tenían que venir.

-No está ninguno de sus autos-murmurá Arthur más para si mismo observando por la ventana que daba hacia el estacionamiento.

-En serio, ¿miraste dos segundos por la ventana y ya sabes que no están?

-Un _bloody_ jeep y un _bloody_ corvette rojo son autos que resaltan _un poco. _

-Bueno, considerado que el corvette tiene estrellas azules en el techo...De todas formas, no significa que haya que preocuparse.

-Un maldito mensaje, es lo único que pido.-masculla el inglés de nuevo más para si mismo.

Francis no va a decir que está preocupado. Pero un poco lo está. Solo que intenta no hechar más leña al fuego. Saca su propio celular e intenta por su cuenta, marcando el numero de Matthew de memoria.

Dos tonos y se escucha un estridente "_Hello, french fries"_ que hasta Arthur escucha. La cara de enojo del inglés al ver que al otro le atienden y a él no podría espantar a varias personas, pero Francis intenta no prestarle atención en los pocos segundos que dura la conversación.

-Era Alfred-le informa-están en su casa. Están bien, pero parece que Matthew tuvo una especie de ataque de ansiedad o algo así.

-_Oh my god_-murmura Arthur olvidando su enfado al instante-Nunca tendríamos que haberlo dejado venir solo. Vamos, antes que empiece a llover y-...-

Arthur empieza a caminar pero el francés lo detiene tomándole el brazo.

-No, no, no. Ellos se quedarán allí, almorzarán tranquilo y vendrán para reincorporarse a las sesiones de la tarde.

-Pero, Matthew-...-

-Estará bien, y tiene a Alfred para cuidarlo. Eso es más que suficiente. Ahora tu y yo, a almorzar, ya. Sin discusiones, vamos, vamos.

Francis avanza hacia el lado contrario que Arthur pretendía ir, arrastrándolo sin importarle sus quejas.

-_Wait, wait. _Las cosas de Alfred deben seguir tiradas en la sala de reuniones, deberíamos recogerlas, y llevárselas para las sesiones de esta tarde, tiene reunión de las Américas en el decimosexto piso después del almuerzo y seguro ni va a saber donde tiene sus papeles.

Francis le mira y sonríe. Cuando el otro le increpa de porque la mirada de _tonto _solo ríe y le revuelve el cabello al pasar en camino de vuelta a la sala de reuniones. Sigue sonriendo todo el camino, pensando en quien sabe que cosa, hasta que a centímetros de las puertas se detiene con un inglés seguido muy de cerca. Hay voces saliendo del interior, y parecen enojadas.

Son voces alemanas, las reconocen fácilmente, son Prusia y Alemania, y más alla de lo agresivo que puede sonar el alemán a veces, se nota claramente que están discutiendo. Ninguno de los dos entiende una palabra, los germanos hablando tan rápido y cerrado que probablemente ni Austria ni Suiza les entenderían tampoco. Francis y Arthur se miran un momento, y de la nada, la acalorada discusión termina, y sin que puedan reaccionar la puerta se abre y tienen a los dos hermanos en frente de ellos.

Las caras de enojo en ellos se nota a leguas, y sorprendentemente (o quizás no) ambas cambian a una de leve nerviosismo al ver al francés y al inglés parados afueras de la habitación.

Nadie dice absolutamente nada, y después de unos segundos de mirarse los unos a los otros, con un poco de incomodidad los germanos siguen su camino.

-¿Acaso dijeron..._Canada_? ¿Más de una vez?-susurra Francis

-Y creo que escuche _America_ también.-susurra en respuesta el inglés.

Francis quiere ir tras ellos, pero Arthur lo detiene.

-¿A donde vas?-le pregunta con un tono de reprimenda

-A preguntar porque estaban discutiendo sobre mis hijos-responde con el mismo tono

-Wha-wha-whats? _Tu-tu-tus hijos-...-_Matthew y Alfred son, fueron y siempre serán _mis_-...-

Francis rompe a reír al instante. Arthur parece que está por detenersele el corazón.

-_Honhonhonhonhon_ en serio,_ L'Anglaterre, tu est trés facile._

Aun riendo, Francis se encaminó hacia la sala de reuniones deleitándose en el camino con la roja cara del otro.

* * *

><p>Hamburguesas con queso, jamón, lechuga, tomate, baco, huevo frito, mostaza, ketchup y cebolla. ¿Quién podría estar deprimido con algo así en su estómago?<p>

Claramente Matthew no, porque estaba sonriendo y riendo sin cesar.

Bueno, quizás las persistentes idioteces que Alfred estaba haciendo para hacerle reír tuvieran algo que ver. Pero mayormente seguro era la hamburguesa. Era hermoso verlo sonreír así, tan ampliamente. Alfred podía pasarse la vida haciendo y diciendo tonterías por verlo así.

-No, pero en serio-dijo el de ojos celestes tomando un sorbo de su gaseosa.-¿has visto como se pone Ivan cuando Bielorrusia si quiera respira cerca de él? _Pufff_, y superpotencia le dicen los tontos. No saben nada. Su cara es algo como asi

Y a continuación hace una exagarada representación de dicha reacción. Matthew vuelve a reír, Kumajiro en sus piernas decide bajarse antes que las risas lo terminen tirando por los aires.

Alfred sonríe mirándolo. Esto era muy agradable. Siempre era agradable pasar tiempo con Matthew. Y a solas , en la comodidad de su hogar, con privacidad y _seguridad_. No podía pedir más.

Bueno, sí. Quizás podría pedir que el _maldito timbre _no sonara en ese preciso momento. Pero pedirlo no iba a cambiar el hecho que ya habia sonado.

-_Oh mon Dieu_, ¿esperabas a alguien? Oh, lo siento tanto, Alfred, me iré si lo necesito.

-Wow wow, calma. No, no esperaba a nadie. ¿Y tú?

-Nnn-no que yo sepa.

Alfred se levantó y fue a la puerta con un mal presentimiento. Su semblante se puso serio, y sacando la traba abrió de un tirón.

-Al fin, te tardaste _años_. Y no te atrevas a decirme que Matthew no está aquí porque ese es su adorado Jeep con patente canadiense.-dijo el Prusia parado en el portico con cara de pocos amigos.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><strong> Reviews, comentarios y criticas muy esperados por esta humilde autora <strong>


	26. Peleas

Lalalla

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now_

Capitulo 26: Peleas

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo allí en el portico de Alfed Jones. Bajo el marco, el dueño de la casa tenia una mano firmemente agarrada a la puerta y la otra hacia lo propio con el marco, su mirada seria como pocas veces se le ve. Frente a él, Prusia se erguía en toda su altura con determinación chispenado en sus ojos rojos, no se iba a ir sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

Ambos hombres se miraban a los ojos, alertas ante cualquier movimiento, gesto o comentario sospechoso.

-Que quieres-espetó Alfred queriendo terminar con la situación lo más rápido posible.

-Hablar con Matthew.

-No está.

-Sí está.

-No está.

-Sí está.

-No está.

-Sí está.

-No está.

-SÍ está.

-NO está.

-SÍ ESTÁ.

-NO ESTÁ.

-¡SÍ ESTÁ!

-¡NO ESTÁ!

-ALFRED.

El grito de una tercer voz los hizo callar, y pronto Matthew apareció detrás de él. El nombrado lo miró por sobre su hombro pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Creo que si estoy-murmuró Matthew, no sonaba muy contento.

-Oh, mira, si estás-dijo Alfred con sarcasmo forzado.

-Hola, Gil. ¿Podrías dejarlo pasar, Al? O podemos ir a otro lado. Como quieras.

-_Hola,_ Gil-se burló Alfred mientras se hacía a un lado seguido de un refunfuño.

La sonrisa triunfal del prusiano era como un golpe al estómago. Un golpe que desaría devolver. Gilbert avazó con su sonrisa enomre y Alfred lo siguió con la mirada, deseando poder tirar rayos equis con ella, o dagas, o maldiciones, o al menos un _escalofrío_. Para su pesar, nada de eso pasó.

-_Hey, birdie-_lo saludó alegre mientras se quitaba los zapatos formales y los ponía al lado de las zapatillas de Alfred en el hall de entrada.

Alfred y Matthew se habían quitado los sacos y las corbatas, y se habían dabrochado un par de botones de la camisa y la llevaban fuera del pantalón para estar más comodos. Gilbert en cambio, seguía con su atuendo formal impecable.

La cara de Alfred mientras el Albino entraba a su casa era un poema. Gilbert quería reir a los cuatro vientos. ¿No le importaba ni un poco disimular sus _celos_?

Su cara se volvió aún peor cuando Matthew le ofreció subir a la habitación de huespedes que estaba ocupando para estar más _comodos. _Oh, Estados Unidos estaba que le hervia la sangre. Gilbert decidió ser cauto y ahorrarse los comentarios, la más mínima provocación terminaría a los golpes y no podía desperdiciar su única oportunidad en _meses _de hablar con Matthew. Bueno, en un mes en realidad. Y medio. Ese no era el punto.

Siguió a su amigo por las escaleras hasta una bonita habitación decorada de rojo y blanco._ Pero por supuesto _que la habitación de huespedes de Alfred sería de tales colores. Maldito bastardo. Matthew se sentó en la cama y subió las piernas al colchón, Gilbert podía darse cuenta que estaba un poco nervioso.

Y eso era extraño. Porque sí, Matthew siempre fue tímido, pero Gilbert era su amigo y se suponía que ya habían pasado esa etapa de inseguridad. Le había costado mucho (pero mucho!) trabajo trasvasar sus barreras, no sería oportuno volver al comienzo.

-Querías hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?-comenzó Matthew mirando al suelo.

-Sí. Desde hace rato por si no lo notaste.

Matthew se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-Uhm, ¿quieres tomar algo? No se que hay, estoy recien llegado, pero seguro que hay café, y té, y agua fresca-...-

-No, Matt, está bien. Estoy bien.

-Okay, si quieres algo me dices.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Y yo? N-no, acabamos de almorzar con Al y-..-

-Me refiero a si estás bien.

-Ah.

De nuevo se puso pensativo con la misma expresión de antes. Pasaron al menos 10 segundos antes que respondiera.

-...Sí. Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

-¿Que sucedió?

-¿Con qué?

-No se con qué, tú me dirás. No respondes mis llamadas, ni mis mails-...-

-Respondo tus mensajes.

-En la última semana. Me estás evadiendo y no entiendo porqué. Y me pone mal, sabes...

-Sí, lo se. Lo siento.

-No quiero que _lo sientas_. Quiero saber que sucedió.

-Nada, nada.

Gilbert se mordió el labio.

-¿Sucedió algo con tu hermano? ¿O con tu familia?

-No, está todo perfecto. De verdad.

-Eres pésimo mintiendo.

-¿...Podrías fingir que no lo soy y creerme? ¿Por favor?

Matthew por fín se giró a mirarlo y Gilbert dio un suspiro. Imposible negarse a esa mirada.

-Estoy _evadiendo _a todo el mundo, Gil. No lo tomes personal.

-¿Por eso no fuiste a la reunión está mañana?

-...Claro. Sí. Por eso.

Gilber giró a mirar al piso y los dos se quedaron pensativos un momento.

_Gott_, esto era horrible. La situación entera.

-Duele, un poco-murmuró el albino. El otro se giró a mirarlo confundido- que digas eso, que no lo tome personal, que estas con todos igual. Me hace sentir que...no se, soy uno más. Que no me...necesitas.

Si Gilbert hubiera visto la forma en que los ojos de Matthew se suavizaban mientras hablaba, se hubiera derretido ahí mismo. Puff. Chau Prusia. Hubiera quedado un charco viscoso de puro amor albino.

-No seas tonto. No eres uno más. Solo que...solo que es díficil, Al.

Y si antes se hubiera derretido efectivamente, ahora seria un charco de hielo denso con un agujero en el corazón.

Pero como no pasó, solo tiene lo del agujero en el corazón.

-Di-di-digo Gil! Es que, ashh, sus nombres son tan parecidos, y he estado pasado tantos días con Alfred ultimamente ¡Lo siento, lo siento !

Cada aclaración hacia el agujero más grande.

Sentía ganas de llorar, gritar y lanzarse por la ventana. No necesariamente en ese orden.

* * *

><p>-Oh, callate, ¡tú pusiste a Matthew en un maldito vestido! ¡Cuando era un niño! Eres la raiz de todos sus traumas-vociferó Arthur mientras caminaba a paso rápido<p>

-No puedes negarme que se veia terriblemente adorable-espetó Francis, su acento sonando pesado solo para molestar al otro- Porque ya lo has admitido varias veces, asi que no te atrevas a decir que no. Yo no lo, ah, _traume, _le abrí las puertas a que explore _todas_ sus posibilidades y todas sus facetas. Tú, en cambio, con tu conservadurismo, y tus tontas _reglas de convivencia_ y todo eso lo hundiste más y más en su faceta introvertida. Mathiew era un niño perfecto hasta el día que te lo entregué. Lo arruinaste.

-Un niño perfecto en un _vestido._ Al cual lo _forzaste_ a usar. Para tu _entretenimiento._ Quiero creer.

-Oh, _mon dieu,_ ¡eso solo pasó una vez!

Arthur iba a responder que fue más de una vez, pero se distrajo al ver que luego de dar vuelta a la esquina, a mitad de cuadra pudieron ver el jeep de Matthew frente al garage de la casa de Alfred, y el auto del dueño de casa estacionado en la acera.

Eso era extraño.

Apurando más el paso, ignoró a su acompañante mientras rebuscaba las llaves en su bolsillo.

Porque _por supuesto_ que Arthur tenía una copia de las llaves de la casa de Alfred.

Más extraño fue al entrar, ver 3 pares de calzado en la entrada.

Se miraron el uno al otro con confusión antes de seguir. Siguiendo el sonido del televisor, en la sala encontraron al dueño de casa, sentado en el sillón, con los pies en la mesa ratona frente a él, cerveza en mano. Su cara no concordaba con el alegre dibujo para niños que se transmitía en la pantalla gigante frente a él.

-Hola-murmuró entre dientes sin si quiera girarse a verlos.

-¿Y Matthew? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?

Arthur hacia muchas preguntas y hablaba demasiado rápido para el poco humor de Alfred.

-Está arriba. Con _Prussia_.

-Oh.

-¿Cerveza, Alfred? ¿En serio?-lo reprimió Francis sacándosela de la mano antes que pudiera reaccionar-Pareces un amante despechado. Tienes reunión en 15 minutos, deja de dar lastima y comportate como el hombre que deberias ser

Alfred fue rápido en lanzarle una mirada de odio pero no se movió, simplemente pasó a concentrarse en la televisión.

-No me molestes, _France._

-Alfred no seas irrerspetuoso.-lo retó Arthur está vez

-_Shut up_, no voy a ir a ningun lado mientras _Prussia_ esté encerrado en una habitación con Matthew.

-_For the love of god_, ¡no va hacerle nada¡ Gilbert y Matthew son muy amigos, y es algo _muy _sano para él. Matthew tiene permitido faltar, pero tu no. Ahora levantate.

-Oh, y porque Gilbert puede faltar

-Tienes reunión de Las Americas, que yo sepa Alemania no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-Si, yo me ocupé y me sigo ocupando de que así sea.

-Además, si falta es su problema.

-Si yo falto es mi problema, no tuyo

-Alfred deja de comportarte como un niño

-Y tu deja de comportarte como mi padre

_That's it_. La guerra estaba declarada y Arthur no iba a dar ni un paso atrás. A su lado, Francis rodó los ojos. Claramente no iban a llegar a esa reunión. Ni a niguna otra seguramente. Quizás debería llamar a su superior y avisarle. Y a los de los demás. Miró la cerveza en su mano y resignado por la discusión que crecia y crecia, le dio un trago.

La fria bebida bajó por su garganta, refrescando su cuerpo asfixiado por la calefacción y su traje de tres piezas. Estaba en proceso de dar otro trago cuando le pareció escuchar algo. Un golpe en el techo, seguido de un débil sonido a lo lejos que se oía familiar. Su instinto le hizo acercarse a las escaleras, y ahí escuchó más claro. Yendo contra más de un principio autoimpuesto, soltó la cerveza allí mismo y corrió escaleras arribas.

-_¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡Que no entiendes nada!?_

El grito era más que claro ahora, a pesar de estar aplacado por la puerta cerrada de la habitación de huespedes. Sin dudarlo, corrió hacia ella y abrió la puerta de un tirón, sin saber que esperar encontrar dentro.

Al menos no habia sangre a la vista, y habia al menos 3 metros de distancia entre Gilbert y Matthew. Sentía que podía volver a respirar.

Gilbert tenía las manos en alto frente a èl, un par de almohadones y una botella de agua tirados a su lado parecían haber sido usado como proyectiles previamente. Del otro lado y contra la pared contraria a la puerta, Matthew se cubría con sus manos la cara roja, un torrente de lágrimas corría por sus mejillas mientras parecía querer hablar pero sus palabras se volvían un nudo en su boca y se mezclaban con incesantes gimoteos que las hacían innentendibles. Al sentir su presencia el albino se giró al francés con un claro pedido de auxilio en sus ojos, parecía entender menos que él lo que sucedía.

Pero nadie tuvo tiempo de hacer preguntas, que Alfred estaba entrando en la habitación, lanzándose sobre Gilbert, su puño cerrado yendo directo a su cara.

No, definitivamente no iban a llegar a la reunión.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Se que me odian por ese final. Mmmm un revieeew? Por fiiii?<strong>

_Lo del vestido de Matthew, es una referencia a una historia magistral: Snip and Snails de Azumizai_

_Hay un doujinshi hecho por Hetalia-Canada-DJ en deviantart, llamado Sugar and Spice. También magistral_

_Ambos en INGLES. Ambos no aptos para diabéticos (?_

_No puedo pasar links por aca, pero simplemente busquen en google el nombre del autor y la obra y les deberia aparecer! _

_Si no pueden pedirmelo. Con un review. Jeje._


	27. Querer

Hola. Feliz revolución de mayo por adelantado (?

QUIERO DISCULPAAAARME POR ADELANTADO, Y POR CAPITULOS ANTERIORES, **CON EL PUEBLO ESPAÑOL** POR MI CERO CONOCMIENTO DE COMO DEBERÍA HABLAR ESPAÑAA. Lo siento tanto tanto tanto! Es que básicamente no tengo referencias de como hablais (?

Pero sepan que los quiero ! Y que amo su acento! O sea, _me puede mucho_ el acento españo. Para que vean que no lo hago por irrespetuosa si no por ignorancia pura!

* * *

><p><strong>Trauma<strong>

_It's ok. You are safe now_

Capitulo 27: Querer

Pocas veces Gilbert se encontró en una situación donde Francis lo llevara arrastrando por el brazo. Pero de las pocas veces que aquello había pasado, había aprendido que significaba un par de cosas:

1) Francis estaba de verás enfadado

2) Lo que significaba que esta vez la había arruinado _en grande_

3) Y no solo la había arruinado monumentalmente, si no que de una forma en la que Francis no lo aprobaba (y no tenía precisamente estandares muy altos ) y no iba a ayudarlo, si no todo lo contrario

4) Y último pero no menos importante: ¡Dios que Francis tenía fuerza cuando quería! Quizás hasta le quedara un moretón

El galo lo llevo así hasta al cocina, poco importándole si el otro trastabillaba en las escaleras, o si chocaba un sillón, o si su brazo libre se estampaba con la puerta que rebotaba en la pared luego de su paso violento. Lo lanzó adentro y cerró la puerta. Si hubiera habido una llave o traba disponible, la habría usado.

-¡¿Que rayos estás haciendo?!-vociferó Francis yendo hacia el refrigerador, sus ojos estaban entre la indignación, la adrenalina y un poco de furia

-N-nn-no sé, pasó, estabamos ahí, se veía tan...vulnerable y no sé, perdí la noción de todo, y pasó simplemente, pasó! Realmente no pensé que iba a reaccionar...así ¡Tampoco cometí un delito!

-Oh, sí, sí, sí, justamente eso haz hecho. Eres un tonto, realmente un tonto.-le pasó una compresa fría sacada del freezer- ¿Vulnerable? ¿LO VISTE VULNERABLE Y LO BESASTE? ¿ERES IDIOTA?

Gilbert tomó la compresa y la puso en su mentón mientras inspeccionaba la sangre en sus nudillos para descifrar si era suya o no.

-Hey, calmate, y en todo caso esto es algo entre Matthew y yo, poco me importa-...-

-¡No lo es! ¡Lamento decirte que no es solo entre tu y Matthew!

-¿Qué? No quieras jugar al padre sobreprotector ahora, ¿desde cuando tanto interés en su vida? No recuerdo verte poner así cuando América se le acerca _demás,_ o cuando le toma la mano por nada, o cuando le está todo el día encima, o-...-

Una risa reseca lo interrumpió. El prusiano se le quedó mirando estupefacto

-¿No te das cuenta? No tienes chance, Gil. Lamento decirtelo así pero tienes que despertar. No tienes ni media chance frente a Alfred. No puedes competir con él. Ya es hora que despiertes y te des cuenta que no hay posibilidades de que lo tuyo con Matthew prospere. Por el simple hecho de que estás enamorado de _Canadá._Y aun si Matthew, como persona, pueda sentir algo por tí, Canadá está terriblemente unido a Estados Unidos, ¡y no puedes competir con eso! Porque el enriedo es recríproco y lo sabés.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿No puedo estar con Matthew porque tienen estrechas relaciones internacionales con su hermano? ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo y Matthew eso?

Francis dio un suspiro, sintiendose como si estuviera discutiendo con un niño que asegura que se puede llegar a la luna con una escalera muy muy muy larga.

-¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya lo haz olvidado todo? Tu perdiste a tu población, eres una representación vacía. Eres Gilbert, Prusia es un recuerdo no más. Tu eres _libre_. Pero el resto no, no lo somos. Estamos completamente influenciados por aquello que representamos, ¡porque _somos_ eso que reprensentamos! ¿Acaso no recuerdas todos tus enriedos con Elizabeta, con Roderich, con Rusia, con tu propio hermano? ¿O nunca te diste cuenta que tus sentimientos hacia los demas correspondían a un contexto socio-politico determinado?

-Eso...no...-..-

-Ya rindete. Yo te quiero, amigo, pero necesitas despertar. No tienes chance con Matthew, no puede competir con Alfred. Tu como Gilbert podrás tener mil conexiones con Matthew, pero lo cierto es que Canadá jamás tuvo un gran intercambio con Prusia. En estos momentos hasta Holanda tiene más posibilidades que tú. Rindete.

La tristeza cruzaba los ojos del albino, claramente dolido por las palabras de su amigo. Y Francis casi pierde la calma, y un poco se odia a si mismo por ser tan frío, sin embargo sus convicciones son fuertes y decide continuar con la mism actitud. Esto era lo mejor para todos.

-...eres cruel-le murmura mirando el piso

-Lo siento. Necesitas saberlo. Y necesitas alejarte de Matthew. Al menos si tus intenciones con él son otras que las de contención.

-¿Contención?

Francis abrió los ojos, dandose cuenta que estaba hablando más de lo que debía.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu hotel.

-No, habla. ¿Algo le pasó a Matthew?

-Te pediré un taxi entonces.

-Puedo caminar. Gracias por nada. _Amigo cruel._

Y aunque se fue dando pasos fuertes y un leve portazo, Francis sabía por esas ultimas dos palabras que no había grandes rencores. Al menos no hacia él.

Arriba, el ambiente no era tan _ameno_.

Cuando Alfred golpeó a Gilbert, por supuesto que el otro respondió y una pelea a puño limpio se desató. Gilbert quizás no tenía superfuerza, pero no era débil, y era ágil, logrando bloquear y esquivar algunos golpes bastante mortales, quedando con el saldo positivo de un par varios de moretones que dolían con solo respirar, una posible mandibula fisurada, y quizás hasta una costilla rota. Pero aún tenía su cerebro dentro de su cráneo. Y sus ojos en su cara. Alfred, por su lado, tenía un ojo morado, sangre cayendo de su nariz, un labio roto y un dolor muy fuerte en la rodilla que debería estar haciendolo cojear pero era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo (aunque un poco se notaba)

Francis y Arthur eran claramente insuficientes para retenerlos, más aun en plena furia. Pero Matthew, sin miedo a que lo golpearan, se paró en medio de los dos deteniendo la pelea, e inmediatamente mandando a _todos _afuera. Y todos acataron sin decir nada. Francis se llevó a Gilbert, Arthur hizo lo propio con Alfred.

En estos momentos, y como venía desde hacía 10 sólidos minutos, la habitación de Alfred no eran más que gritos de un lado a otro, Arthur aprovechando para lanzarle una catarata de sermones que habían nacido de su discusión en la sala previa a que el infierno se desate, y que habían crecido enormemente con tal acto de _brutalidad prehistorica _(según las propias palabras del inglés), y Alfred no iba a quedarse escuchando nada más.

A Matthew no le gustaba que la gente le discutiera, realmente le afectaba para mal, más aún si eran su familia, pero en esos momentos, agradecía el bullicio. Le permitía llorar en paz, sentado en el piso con la espalda a la puerta. La cabeza en sus manos, las lagrimas caían como un torrente y aunque se esforzaba por contener los gimoteos, algunos no se dejaban sofocar.

Su mente era un caos, sentimientos encontrados por todos lados, asco, miedo, repudio, dudas, preguntas, y horribles escenas que se negaban a desaparecer de su memoria y resurgían como flashes en sus pesadillas y en sus momentos de debilidad como estos. Quería estar solo y a la vez no, quería contar todo y a la vez no, quería entender que le pasaba y a la vez no.

Quería huir. Pero por esta vez decidió no hacerlo. Y no sabía de donde estaba sacando la fuerzas para no hacerlo.

En la mesa de luz, una melodía conocida resonó entre los gritos y sus sollozos, la luz de su celular indicando que requería su atención. Tenía miedo que fuera Gilbert, sin embargo se decidió a ir a hechar un vistazo convenciéndose de que podría ser importante. Después de todo, se supone que debería estar en una reunión en esos momentos.

_Papa Francis: ¿Quieres hablar?_

Matthew dio una pequeña sonrisa secándose las lagrimas que le interrumpían la visión.

_Yo: Quisiera estar solo un poco_

No hubo respuesta, pero 5 minutos después, escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, seguido de un motor, y un nuevo mensaje.

_Alfie: Hay brownies arriba del refrigerador, la cafetera está lista para usarse, y creo que aún hay té en algún lugar. Hay frazadas extras en el closet. Llámame si necesitas algo._

_Alfie: Oh y hay latas de atún en la heladera y salmón crudo en el refrigerador para tu pequeña bestia. _

Matthew desearía no estar en el estado que estaba para que aquella leve y tímida sonrisa que forzaba a aparecer entre sus lágrimas, pudiera ser una bien grande como ameritaría tal dulce mensaje, y el leve calor que sentía en su pecho pudiera propagarse hasta su panza.

Pero la verdad era que en ese estado solo quería tirarse en la cama y llorar y tratar de que el momento pase y los sentimientos se calmen.

* * *

><p>La señorita en el mostrador del hotel ni se molestó en esconder su sorpresa al verle la cara. Y no le hubiera entregado las llaves de la habitación si no fuera porque esos ojos y ese pelo eran inolvidables y estaba segura que ese era el hombre al cual al habitación estaba a nombre.<p>

De todos modos se las dio con un poco de dudas.

Gilbert decidió no darle importancia. No estaba de humor. Y estaba muy adolorido. Quizás debería ir a un sanatorio. Pero no iba a hacerlo.

-¡Pero que te ha pasado, rayos!-la voz de España retumbó por el pasillo del enorme hotel, siendo el último toque para provocarle un dolor de cabeza.

-No tengo ganas de escucharte, Antonio

El castaño se le quedó mirando un momento, como procesando información, y luego se reventó en una carcajada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA Por favor dime que esto no te lo ha hecho _Matias_, JAJAJAJJAJAJA, esto es demasiado, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡ TENGO QUE LLAMAR A FRANCIS YA MISMO ¡

El español no llegó ni a sacar su celular que el Albino, herido y todo, lo tiró con fuerza contra la pared y colocó su antebrazo sobre su garganta.

-No fue Matthew, y ni me menciones al imbécil de Francia.

-Ok ok ok, ¡Tranquilo!-se apresuró a decir levantando las manos en señal de rendición- ¿Quieres hablar?

Gilbert le dio una última mirada de adevertencia antes de soltarlo.

-No. Bueno sí. Alguna vez te pareció que tenías química con alguien, como que nunca coquetearon pero se llevan bien y en general parecería que las cosas van bien y en un momento de arrebato te atreves y lo besas porque en definitiva, ¿Qué tienes para perder? Y esa persona empieza a devolverte el beso por unos segundos, para luego tener un ataque de nervios y empujarte y empieza a gritarte cosas en otro idioma y a lanzarte todo lo que tiene a su paso como si estuvieras, no sé, tomándolo por la fuerza o algo así.

-….Mmmmbueno, he tenido amantes bastante desquiciadas. Y Lovino no es una persona muy calma, ni estable, ni cariñosa-…-

-No no, no me refiero a un ataque de locura como de histeria, como de alguien loco. Si no más bien se volvió un manojo de nervios, y me miraba como si, no sé, me tuviera _miedo_. Jamás le di razones para tenerme miedo. Todo lo contrario, siempre me preocupe porque viera quien soy yo de verdad. Sin embargo, ahí, parecía listo para llamar un cura a que me exorcice o algo así.

-¿Estamos hablando de Canadá, no?

-Por supuesto que hablamos de Matthew. ¿Haz estado escuchando todo lo que venimos hablando desde maldita navidad?

-¡Sí, no te enfades! ¡Era solo para asegurarme! Espera, ¿Acaso estás pensando que su reacción podría tener relación con su extraña desaparición en la fiesta de fin de año?

-…no, no lo estaba pensando. Hasta ahora.

Antonio se volvió repentinamiente serio.

-¿Crees…crees que podría tener algo que ver con el comportamiento extraño de los Italias?

-Tampoco lo había pensado. Hasta ahora.

Gilbert se llevó una mano al mentón. ¿Podría ser todo coincidencia y nada más?

* * *

><p>La luz pública empezaba a darle ese toque característico a las calles, con una tormenta empezando a crearse en el cielo oscuro. La calma de la noche era más que bienvenida, y más estando bajo tantas frazadas y con un oso polar acurrucado en su panza.<p>

Sus ojos estaba pegados por lágrimas resecas, sin embargo dormía plácida y profundamente, ignorando completamente su celular que sonaba con preguntas de si quería cenar, y algunos mails importantes que serían dejados allí hasta que la mañana trajera un nuevo día con promesa a ser mejor que el anterior.

Disfrutó un dormir sin sueños ni pesadillas, y jamás escuchó cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, ni cuando hizo lo mismo de la habitación. Ni cuando alguien entró a su habitación, ni tampoco cuando ese alguien se sentó en la cama junto a él.

Sólo despertó cuando esa persona puso una mano en su cabello, acariciándolo con la pesadez de una mano robusta y un brazo fuerte, pero con la delicadeza de alguien que toca algo que es frágil. Fue un despertar con un leve sobresalto por tener una persona con él que nunca escuchó llegar, sin embargo era un tacto familiar que pronto le sacó el miedo para cambiarlo por calidez.

-Hola-murmuró Alfred no queriendo asustarlo más

-Hola.-le respondió tan dormido que el otro dudaba si en la mañana recordaría esa interacción

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No. Pero Kuma si. ¿Podrías alimentarlo?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias. Te quiero, Alfie.

Alfred se congeló con la mano deteniéndose al instante. Sin embargo, sonrió y sacudió un poco la cabeza. De verdad Matthew estaba muy dormido.

-Yo también te quiero, Mattie.

-Ven pronto a dormir, ¿sí?

Alfred sonrio más, no sabiendo si reir o llorar, porque esto _tenía_ que ser producto del sueño y nada más.

-Por supuesto.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Y acá estoy yo, solita, preuntandome si aún habrá alguien allí que le interese todo esto. <strong>

**Prometo que nos estamos encaminando al final (y prometo que si, en el final se sabrá quien fue)**


End file.
